One Last Chance
by TheAvengerFairy
Summary: /Also published on Wattpad/ After his romance with Nanami ends, Tomoe is completely fed up with love and decides to cut it out of his life once more. However, it seems fate has a different plan for the fox when it brings another kitsune and demigod into his and Nanami's lives, along with some more chaos.
1. Chapter 1

"Tomoe, I need to talk to you."

Tomoe sighed as he set down the plate he had been washing and turned to face Nanami. Judging by the look on her face, she had been dreading this moment as much as he, although he wasn't as outwardly expressive about his feelings as she was.

Desperate to avoid eye contact, Nanami took great interest in the floorboards beneath her feet. They were freshly scrubbed and polished so that they shone like new. Tomoe was undoubtedly responsible for that since Mizuki was still inferior to the fox when it came to the art of cleaning.

Unnerved by the awkward silence sucking the oxygen out of room, Tomoe instinctively resorted to his default emotion: irritation. "Well, what is it, Nanami? Don't just stand there and waste my time." he huffed.

Nanami flinched at his harsh tone, but she knew deep down that the yokai wasn't actually mad at her. Their time together had taught her that Tomoe was made up of layers of different emotions, each one masking the one beneath it. While he may act happy, he could actually be depressed, and he may seem angry when he is really just concerned. She tried to learn long ago to take a closer look at Tomoe's mannerisms before making assumptions, but the heart and the mind don't always cooperate with each other.

 _"Don't freeze up, Nanami."_ she silently coached herself. _"You can do this. You need to do this, for Tomoe's sake and your own."_

"Tomoe, I- We- You and I-" Nanami sighed in exasperation as her words got caught in her throat.

Tomoe frowned. "Spit it out already, Nanami."

"Can't you see that I'm trying to?!" Nanami exclaimed, growing flustered.

Tomoe looked away, his ears flattening against his head. "Sorry." he murmured.

After taking several deep breaths to calm down, Nanami wrung her hands nervously. "Tomoe...can we discuss this in private?"

 _"I was wondering if she would notice that we were being watched."_ Tomoe thought to himself.

"Yes, of course. Lead the way."

Turning, Nanami hastily shuffled out of the room and down the hall toward the front porch. Before pursuing her, Tomoe shot a glare at the not-so-well hidden Mizuki, Onikiri, and Kotetsu, silently warning them not to follow. Once he was satisfied, he walked briskly down the hall and joined Nanami outside.

"I wouldn't exactly call the outdoors private, but-" Tomoe began but Nanami cut him off.

"Tomoe, we're not working out." she blurted, her eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to speak.

While Tomoe's face remained blank, his heart wrenched painfully. "What do you mean, Nanami?" He knew exactly what she meant.

"Our relationship isn't working out, Tomoe; we're not as great of a match as I had hoped. I think...I think we need to break up and go back to being just friends." There she had said it, and no matter how much it hurt, Nanami couldn't take back those words.

Inside, Tomoe felt his heart cracking before finally shattering into a million tiny pieces and dropping into a bottomless abyss. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to maintain his poker face in front of Nanami. He could already tell how much this hurt her, and he wouldn't allow himself to make it worse. "If that is what you truly want then I shall not argue. Now, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Tomoe, I know what you're doing; don't change the subject." Nanami stated. She looked away guiltily. "Are you...Are you upset?"

Tomoe sighed. "Nanami, I am your familiar, and as such, I must hold you best interest above my own. If breaking up with me is what is best for you, then so be it."

Tears sprang to Nanami's eyes, but she hurriedly brushed them away. Tomoe was trying to act strong for her, so she needed to do the same for him. "Tomoe, I'm sorry..."

"It isn't your fault, Nanami. Don't beat yourself up over this. I'll be fine, I promise."

 _"Liar! I know you're lying to me!"_ Nanami thought to herself, but she couldn't bring her lips to move.

"Now, if that is all, I must get back to work. Also, you still haven't told me what you would like for dinner tonight: Sushi, salmon, soup-"

"Salmon. Salmon sounds good." Nanami replied. "Tomoe, I really am sorry. Please don't be too upset."

"I am not upset, Nanami. I've experienced heartbreak before, and I have endured. Now, please excuse me. The dishes aren't going to wash themselves, and Mizuki is of no help whatsoever." Spinning on his heels, Tomoe hurried back into the shrine and to his room. Once he had shut the door, he allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall as he slid to the floor. Despite being the matchmaking goddess's familiar, love was not his friend. Whenever it reared its ugly head, Tomoe always wound up huddled in a dark place with another bruise on his scarred heart. Love was his enemy, putting his heart back together like a puzzle only to break it back into fragments once more.

 _"No more."_ he thought to himself. _"I am done with love's cruel games. My heart is not its toy, and I will not allow it to play with me any longer. Fate has made it clear that love is not meant for me, and I shall not fight it any longer. I only hope that Nanami doesn't think this is her fault. In all honesty, she has done me a great kindness; without her, I never would have realized the truth. I was not made for love, so I shall live without it, as I was meant to."_

Unfortunately, the pain in Tomoe's chest wouldn't fade despite his revelation, but he couldn't sit around and cry like Nanami would. He had a job to do. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve and rising to his feet, he returned to the kitchen, snatched up the plate again, and continued to clean it as if nothing had happened. Little did he know that Nanami was watching his from the doorway, a worried frown on her face. Quietly, she shuffled back to her room and flopped down onto her futon with a loud sigh. Sensing his master's sadness, Mamoru scampered over to Nanami and curled up on top of her chest, staring up at her with big, brown eyes.

"He's trying to act tough, Mamoru, but I can tell he's upset." Nanami murmured. "I'm worried about him; I don't want him turning back into the old Tomoe." She shuddered at the thought. "I have to do something, but what?"

Mamoru didn't say anything.

"Maybe Kurama can help. As a famous pop star, he is bound to have dealt with some major breakups before, right?"

Mamoru just blinked up at her.

"Then again, he and Tomoe don't get along very well...but I don't know what else to do. Alright Mamoru, we're going to pay Kurama a visit, assuming that he's home." Scooping up the fluffy shikigami, Nanami set him in her purse then headed out the door. "Tomoe, Mizuki, Mamoru and I are heading into town! We'll be back in a little bit."

No answer. With a sigh, Nanami headed outside and began the trek into the city. _"Don't worry, Tomoe. I'm going to fix this."_

* * *

"Have you seen this man?"

The middle-aged gentleman glanced back and forth between the girl and the picture with an incredulous expression on his face. "Of course I have. That's the famous pop star Kurama."

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, I mean have you seen him, as in around here recently? My friend and I have heard numerous rumors about him staying in this city."

The guy cocked a curious eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"We must meet with him!"

The man snorted in amusement. "Sorry kiddo; I can't help you. Even if I could, I doubt you and your pal would be able to speak with him. He has probably got bodyguards nearby twenty-four seven."

The girl cursed under her breath. "Thank you anyway." Turning, she hurried back over to a boy with shaggy, black hair that hung to his shoulders and sat beside him on the large park bench. "Still no luck, master. I'm sorry."

"Sakura, why must we stay in a place with so much miasma? It is truly sickening." The boy grumbled before coughing into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Atomu, but it is for your protection. The city crowds reduce the chance of you being found."

"Can't you just use your fox fire to locate Kurama?"

"That would risk drawing unwanted attention to ourselves and put you in harm's way, so I cannot. Plus, I'm still not very good at it."

Atomu groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Then we better keep moving and find Kurama before dark. I don't want to think about what wanders these streets at night."

"I would protect you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Atomu's mouth. "Then who would protect you?"

"I am a yokai and a familiar; I do not need someone else's protection." Sakura stated simply.

"No you do not." Chucking, Atomu stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Let's take a break from searching for Kurama and grab a bite to eat; I'm starving."

"I do not let you starve." Sakura scowled.

"It's just an expression."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing a knock on his door, Kurama groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude, I already told you that I'm not giving you an autograph, so stop pestering me!"

"Um, I'm not here for an autograph..." A familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

 _"Nanami?"_ Standing up, Kurama strode to the door and opened it slightly to see the brunette goddess standing on the other side. Oddly, the only one with her was her tiny shikigami; neither Tomoe nor Mizuki were anywhere to be seen. Swinging the door open the rest of the way, the pop star leaned casually against the doorframe. "What are you doing here, and where's the fox?"

"That's...kind of why I'm here. Can I come in?" Nanami asked quietly.

Kurama frowned as he studied Nanami carefully. Dark bags lined her lifeless eyes, and her cheeks were missing their usual rosy, youthful color. She stood hunched over like an old woman, and when she turned at just the right angle, the light caught the tearstains on her face. Her usual smile was replaced by a deep frown, and a cloud of gloom clung to the air around her. Something was definitely wrong, and Kurama guessed that the fox had something to do with it.

"Of course." The tengu said, stepping out of the doorway and ushering Nanami inside. Guiding her over to the couch, he sat her down and looked her dead in the eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong. Is it Tomoe? Did he hurt you?"

"Tomoe...Tomoe and I broke up." Nanami sniffled as fresh tears leaped to her eyes.

"Oh..." A mixture of emotions churned inside of Kurama. While one side of him felt bad for Nanami, the other side was relieved and actually somewhat excited because the breakup meant Nanami was now single. "I'm sorry, Nanami. How are you coping?"

Nanami wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm fine; Tomoe's the one I'm worried about. I don't want him to go back to being all mean and violent."

"Nanami, he's still mean and violent."

"He's better than he was! I'm afraid that this breakup will make him relapse, and he'll start behaving like when we first met. I can't let that happen, and I need you to help me make sure it doesn't. Please Kurama?"

The pop star stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I don't like the fox very much. He annoys me to no end, and I don't see any reason why I should help him. However, for your sake, Nanami, I guess I can try."

"Thank you, Kurama!" Nanami smiled broadly and wrapped the tengu in a tight hug.

A light blush dusted Kurama's cheeks. "Whatever. Just don't tell anyone, especially Tomoe."

"I won't, I promise."

"Alright. Now, what do you need?"

"Advice."

"Advice? What kind of advice?"

"Love advice." Nanami stated. "Given that you are a famous pop star, I have no doubt in my mind that you've been in a few relationships, which also means you've been through a few breakups. I guess what I want to know is how you got over a girl breaking your heart and moved on?"

A smile crept onto Kurama's face. "Is that all? That's an easy answer. I found someone else."

"Found someone else? You mean another girl?"

"Yep. In my opinion, the best way to forget about one girl is to distract yourself with another." Kurama grinned before adding softly to himself. "It doesn't always work though. There are some girls that I just can't get off of my mind; girls like you, Nanami..."

Nanami's brows pinched together as she thought carefully about Kurama's response. "I don't know. For one, Tomoe doesn't seem very interested in the other girls at school. Also, I can't make him fall in love against his will."

"You could use your sacred word binding."

"I will do no such thing!"

Kurama sighed in exasperation and leaned against the back of the couch. "I don't know what else to tell you then, Nanami. Maybe Tomoe just isn't meant to have a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kurama! No one deserves to be alone, not you, not Mizuki, and not Tomoe!" Nanami roared, leaping to her feet. "You know what? Just forget it. I'll figure out a plan myself. Thanks for being of no help at all!" Storming down the hall, the goddess threw open the door, preparing to march off angrily, and came face to face with a girl who appeared her height and age. Bright, jade green eyes were framed by long layers of scarlet hair, and her skin was as pale as porcelain. A black hood sat upon the girl's head, hiding the rest of her red tresses, and her small sweatshirt hugged her figure. Plain black leggings and sneakers completed her outfit, and the only pop of color she wore was a green, leaf-shaped hair clip to pin her bangs out of her eyes.

 _"That's funny. Her hairclip reminds me of the leaves Tomoe uses to-"_

"I told you that fanatic downstairs was lying." the redhead suddenly grumbled.

 _"Huh?"_ Confused, Nanami was about to ask the strange girl what the heck she was talking about when another voice cut her off.

"Well, it was the only lead we had! It's not my fault that we're bad at this!" it snapped, sounding somewhat annoyed. "You could just use your you know what and make this easier on both of us-"

The girl spun around and appeared to be arguing with someone standing behind her. "I already told you no! We'll just have to keep asking around." With that, she turned back to Nanami and flashed gave her an awkward smile. "Hello, Miss. We apologize for disturbing you, but do you happen to know where the pop star Kurama is currently taking up residence?"

"Sakura, you need to talk like a normal person; she probably didn't understand a single word you just said." the voice behind the girl stated.

Sakura growled irritably, her hands clenching and unclenching as she took long deep breaths. "You know what? If you're such an expert at this, why don't you take over?"

"Um, actually, I understood her just fine." Nanami said hurried before a fight could break out. "And Kurama does live here; he's in the livingroom."

"Oh. Are you his girlfriend, miss?" Sakura asked.

Nanami's felt the heat rising to her face. "N-N-No! I'm just a friend of his, nothing more."

"May we speak with him?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Kurama, there are some people here to see you."

"Tell them to beat it. I only do autographs at my shows and nowhere else!" Kurama called from inside his apartment.

"Not even for an old friend?" the voice behind Sakura called.

At first, silence echoed from the livingroom; then, in a split second, Kurama was standing beside Nanami in the doorway, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Atomu?!"

"Kurama!"

A tall, lanky boy with shoulder-length, wavy, black hair, bluish-gray eyes, and a warm smile emerged from behind Sakura and wrapped the pop star in a tight hug. "Oh, thank the gods it's really you. I didn't want to get stuck roaming this awful, filthy city after dark."

Nanami stared in awe at the new boy. This Atomu was quite handsome: his strong features and pale skin combined with his dark hair and alluring eyes were quite pleasing to look at. His voice was light and melodious like the wind yet also strong and firm like stone, and his smile was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The goddess felt her heart do an involuntary _thumpity thump thump_ inside her chest, and she blushed bright red.

"Atomu, what are you and Sakura doing here? Is Lord Daichi with you?" Kurama asked his old friend once he was let go.

Atomu's smile wavered slightly as some of the happy light faded from his eyes. "No, he is not... Actually, our father is the reason Sakura and I are here."

"Oh, did he send you here on business for him?"

"Kurama...Lord Daichi is dead."

An ominous silence fell over the hallway; even the other people in the building who had no idea about the conversation occurring between the two old friends grew silent.

Kurama's mouth hung open. "He's...dead?"

Atomu nodded, unable to speak. Tears now blurred his vision, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks, and his bottom lip quivered unsteadily.

"How?"

"This is not the proper place to discuss this. My instincts tell me that we were not followed, but I am not incapable of making mistakes. Might we come inside?" Sakura stated flatly.

"O-Of course! Come right in." Kurama stated. "Nanami, could you do me a favor and make us some tea? Nanami?"

"Oh, right, sure!" Nanami squeaked as she shook off her daze. Squeezing past the visitors, she hurried to Kurama's kitchen and hastily made some tea. After pouring the hot drink into four cups on a tray, she carried it out to the livingroom, where Kurama was sitting with his guests.

"Thank you, miss." Sakura stated, taking two of the cups and handing one to Atomu. "Here, drink this. It'll help you calm down a little."

Atomu stiffly took the tea and brought it to his lips. With each sip, his shoulders relaxed little by little.

"Now tell me what happened."

* * *

 _Several nights earlier..._

"W-What's that smell?" Atomu mumbled, sitting up on his futon and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he took a deep breath, his lungs stung painfully, and violent coughs shook his body. Opening his eyes, he saw dark, thick clouds spilling into the room from underneath the door.

 _"Smoke? Why is there smoke?"_

Suddenly, the bedroom door was flung open, and a wide-eyed Sakura scampered into the room.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"We need to go. Now." she stated, grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet and toward the door. Once they were out of his bedroom, Atomu saw the large plumes of fire eating away at one end of the shrine's corridor. He heard Sakura curse under her breath, and quickly she spun around and dragged him other way. Unfortunately, the other side of the hall was a dead end.

"Sakura, why is the shrine in on fire? Where are Dad and the shrine spirits? Why hasn't Hiroto put it out yet-"

"Shut up! I need to think!"

"But what about Dad-"

"Lord Daichi will be fine. Now, unless you would like to be burned alive, shut your mouth so I can think of a way to get us out of here." Sakura hissed, her green, fox-like eyes narrowing. Turning back to the wall in front of them, she grumbled to herself. "Father's advisors told him making the shrine's outer walls of stone was a bad idea, but did he listen? No. He insisted on his shrine being different from the shrines of the other gods."

"Well can't you break through it? You're a yokai after all-" Atomu began, having overheard her, but was cut off by Sakura just like before.

"I'm not strong enough to break stone yet!" she snapped. Glancing about wildly for any possible escape route, her eyes fell upon some support beams stretching out over their heads. An idea popped into her head; the base of the roof was wood, was it not? "I can smash through other materials though." Grabbing Atomu by the back of the collar on his kimono, the yokai leaped high into the air and landed on a support beam. Sprinting to the end, she swung, and the roof gave way to her fist, creating a small hole the size of a baseball. Grabbing the edges of the opening, Sakura tore away at its side until the hole grew to a size that a human could fit through.

"Atomu, get on my back!" she ordered her little brother, crouching down to make it easier for him. Atomu immediately obeyed, clinging to Sakura's kimono so hard that his knuckles turned white. With a grunt, Sakura sprang through the hole in the roof and out into the cool nighttime air before landing clumsily on the dew-covered grass.

"Okay, we're out. Now let's go find Dad." Atomu stated, jumping off of his sister back. However, Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist.

"We can't, Atomu; we need to go! It isn't safe here."

"Well can't we call Hirito and send him after Dad?"

"He won't help us."

"Why not? He is Dad's familiar-"

"Because he's the one who set the shrine ablaze!"

Atomu's heart came to a stand still in his chest. Hirito was the one trying to kill them? "No...that can't be! Hirito is Dad's familiar; he's his friend!-"

"Father's 'friend', along with a small squad of yokai, is currently rounding up the family's servants and slaughtering any who fight back, and the rest of his soldiers are currently on their way. Dad promised to hold them off as long as he could, but he wants us to get as far away as we can-"

"Hold them off? Wait, he isn't coming with us?!"

Sakura didn't answer right away. "Atomu, we must do as Father has asked-"

"No! I'm not leaving without him!"

"He's a god, Atomu! He can handle himself!"

"Then why is he having us run?"

"In case he can't handle them!" Sakura shouted, her voice echoing off into the night over the roar of the fire. A tense silence followed. "Please brother, we _must_ go."

"You can be a coward and run as far away as you want, Sakura, but I'm not leaving without Dad." Spinning on his heels, Atomu raced along the side of the shrine with Sakura chasing after him.

"Atomu!" she shrieked.

As Atomu rounded the corner of the building, he was met with a light so bright he had to shield his eyes with his hand. The front lawn was ablaze, towering bonfires licking hungrily at the air and the surrounding greenery. Amongst the flames, numerous dark silhouettes danced in pairs of two, and when one of them fell, no longer able to move, the other raced off to find a new partner. Scarlet puddles on the ground reflected the brightly glowing bouquets of flame, and a brash symphony of metal against metal, shouted curses, howls of agony and mourning, claws sharpening, and the gasping breath of the dying accompanied the steady sizzling crackle of the fire.

"Lord Daichi?! Dad?!" Atomu screamed, racing into the flames without a second thought.

Toward the center of the fire, a large, black mass hovered, and as Atomu grew closer, the blob separated into several different bodies: one man surrounded on all sides. However, in one swift movement, the being in the center of the group sent the others flying backwards, large shards of stone imbedded in their flesh. Atomu knew immediately the identity of the middle man.

"Dad!" he shrieked, tripping over his own two feet as he pushed himself to run faster.

Lord Daichi turned upon hearing his son's voice, and the color drained from his flushed cheeks. "Atomu? What are you doing here?! I told Sakura to grab you and run!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'll kill that backstabber Hirito and anyone else who tries to hurt you! I won't let you fall!"

Lord Daichi smiled sadly at his son. "Atomu, even mountains do not last forever. They give way to the elements or to man and are no more. Immortality doesn't guarantee eternal life, my son; it merely allows you to live until an outside force interferes-"

"No! Stop it! I won't listen to you! Hirito is the one who will die today, not you! I...I..."

Lord Daichi gently pulled his son into a warm, comforting embrace, and Atomu buried his face into his father's shoulder.

"Why Dad? Why is Hirito-"

"He has been a familiar for many years, Atomu; he is tired of it."

"Well, couldn't you just release him?"

"Yes, but that does nothing to prevent him from being made into a familiar again by another god or goddess. It is not enough for him. For him to be satisfied, he must be sure that he will never again be forced to serve another being. He must rise to a position where he faces no superior threat, and what is superior to a god?"

"But why you? Why not kill a smaller minor god or goddess and take his or her place? Why does it have to be you?" Atomu sobbed, not caring how heartless he sounded.

"You've already answered your own question, my son. He will not go after a minor god because he is small and weak in comparison to the rest of his kin. In order for Hirito to obtain the reassurance he craves, he must obtain the position of a god no one would oppose, and what dares to oppose a mountain? Even the war god Ikusagami and the great Ookuninushi in all their strength and brilliance would not dare raise their hands against me. It is no surprise that Hirito targeted me."

"I won't let him kill you! I swear I won't!"

"Hirito far exceeds your skills, my son. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do."

"I'll stop him, Father. If I die, I'll drag him down with me. I don't want to lose you."

Daichi chuckled softly as he gazed into his son's light, twinkling eyes. "You will not lose me, Atomu. Death may strip me of my physical form, but it cannot take away the memories we made or the time we spent together."

"That isn't enough. I need you by me, Dad."

"Then I shall give you part of me to take with you. Close your eyes, my son, and do not move."

Atomu dutifully shut his eyes, and he did not flinch away when he felt something warm and soft press against his left eyelid. A feeling of immense power gushed throughout his body, causing him to gasp, and when his father released him, he stared up at the deity with wide eyes. "Did you just-"

"The role as the God of Mountains has been passed on to you, Atomu. Take it and make sure Hirito never gets it. Sakura will act as your familiar until you choose your own. Now go."

"But-"

"ATOMU!" Sakura shrieked as she plunged through the flames and grabbed his arm. "We must go! Hirito's reinforcements have arrived!"

Atomu casted one last, tearful glance at his father. "Dad..."

"Go. I will be with you."

Sniffling, Atomu spun around and followed Sakura away from the shrine. The last image he saw of his father was the mighty deity turning to face an ominous shadow behind him just as the yokai plunged his sword into his former master's side.

* * *

 _Present..._

No one dared to speak. Kurama stared blankly at the wall in front of him, struggling to comprehend that the mighty mountain god Daichi, one of his father's best friends, was dead. Sakura numbly stirred her tea with her long, slim pointer finger while Atomu sat perfectly still, his eyes fixed on the floor. Nanami bit back choked sob after choked sob to the point where she was practically shaking.

"We're currently looking for any of my father's allies, assuming Hirito hasn't already murdered them all." Atomu continued hollowly. "We were hoping you could send a message to your father for us, Kurama, since our parents were on good terms."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll send word to him right away." the pop star replied quickly, his eyes still gazing into nothingness. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Neither myself nor Sakura has slept much the past few days and nights, and the food we ate provided little to no sustenance. We stopped at a tourist spot to clean up a little, but it didn't help. We were hoping we could stay here at your place, Kurama, until we have successfully located some of my father's allies. A hot shower and good food also sounds nice."

Kurama paled. "I would love to, but I don't know if my apartment is big enough. Plus, the large amounts of miasma might take a toll on your health, with you being from the country and not being used to it. Perhaps-"

"They can stay with me." Nanami blurted out.

All eyes turned to her. "What?"

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nanami Momozono, and I am the current goddess of the Mikage shrine. My home is quite large and free of miasma, and my familiars, shrine spirits, and I can protect you and care for your needs." the brunette explained. "Please, allow me to help you in any way I can. I don't want you suffering any more than you already have."

"Nanami, are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"I'm sure."

"Thank you, Lady Nanami. We gratefully accept your offer." Sakura said, bowing her face to the ground. She glared at Atomu, who quickly got down and did the same.

"J-Just calm me Nanami. There's no need for all the formalities." Nanami stuttered, somewhat embarrassed.

Atomu smiled and stood up. Taking Nanami's hand, he gently kissed it before murmuring, "Thank you, Nanami."

Bright shades of pink and red adorned Nanami's face as her heart fluttered wildly inside her chest. It sped up even faster when she noticed Atomu leaning close to her face, staring at her intently.

"Your eyes are red; you were crying?"

"Y-Yes. I just-I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you, but I haven't lost him completely." Atomu smiled, winking so Nanami could see the god mark on his left eyelid. "So please stop crying." Taking his sleeve, the young god wiped Nanami's eyes, not realized that she was turning redder by the second.

"Master, we must not linger here much longer. I am also concerned about the miasma affecting your health." Sakura said.

"Alright, follow me." Nanami stated , eager to put a distance between herself and Atomu before he could hear her racing heart. Unfortunately for the goddess, someone else did hear it, and Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Nanami-chan. Perhaps there is some way I can repay you?" Atomu babbled as he, Nanami, and Sakura strode calmly through the cool night air.

"D-Don't worry about it; it's nothing. Mikage would have done the same." Nanami stuttered sheepishly in reply, blushing bright red.

Atomu flashed her a dazzling smile. "So, how did you, a mortal, meet old Mikage and become the goddess of his shrine?"

"Atomu, don't be rude!" Sakura snapped at her brother, flicking him on the side of the head.

"No, it's fine. I guess I'm pretty unique, aren't I?" Nanami giggled. "Well, it was actually quite a while ago that I inherited the Mikage shrine. That day, my father had skipped town and I was evicted from our home because of his debts-"

"Your father left you?!" Atomu's eyes widened, a mixture of shock and horror swimming inside his steely irises. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! Here I am lamenting about my dad when yours left you. How inconsiderate of me. Please forgive me, fair Lady Nanami!"

"There's no need to apologize. I'm not mad at you for having a good relationship with your father; I'm glad you did." Nanami smiled.

"What about your mother? What happened to her?"

Nanami's eyes sparkled sadly. "She died when I was young."

"Oh." Atomu grew quiet. "My mom died when I was little too. She was a mortal."

"A mortal?" Nanami tilted her head in confusion and glanced at Sakura. "If she was a mortal, then how are you-"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh."

"According to dad, my mom used to spoil her rotten and that's why she hasn't surpassed Hiroto yet." Atomu winked cheekily at Nanami.

Sakura's cheeks flushed hotly. "Hiroto has walked this earth for far longer than I. My inability to surpass him has nothing to do with my treatment by your mother." she snapped.

Nanami chuckled at the siblings, but deep down, she knew how grave this fact truly was. If Hiroto himself came for Atomu, Sakura would be unable to protect him, and both of them would probably die.

 _"Then I'll have Tomoe protect them."_ she thought to herself. _"While Sakura may be unable to hold off Hiroto on her own, I'm sure she'll be able to defend herself and her brother with help from Tomoe and Mizuki. Speaking of those two, the shrine is close enough that I should be able to hear them bickering, but it's completely silent. Where are they?"_

As the group headed up the stairs to the shrine, a great eeriness gripped the air around them, and they felt as if they were being watched.

"Nanami! Look out!" Mizuki's voice suddenly cried out.

Before she could react, Nanami heard a grunt escape Sakura's throat and watched her go tumbling down the stairs. Suddenly, the goddess felt herself being scooped up by a pair of strong arms and run to the top of the steps, where Mizuki stood waiting, eyes narrowed at the strangers.

"Tomoe, Mizuki, what are you doing?!"

"We're protecting you. That girl is a yokai in disguise. Stay here and let me handle this." Tomoe barked before setting her down and charging down the steps.

"Let us handle this! I'm protecting Nanami too!" Mizuki corrected him, chasing after the fox familiar.

"I won't let you hurt Sakura!" Atomu exclaimed, stepping in front of his sister.

"Atomu, no!" Sakura shrieked.

Holding out his hands, Atomu summoned forth a barricade of several large stalagmites from the ground, pointing them at Tomoe. However, the fox yokai easily leaped over the wall and sailed straight towards Atomu, claws extended. Moving swiftly, Sakura shoved her brother out of the way, and Tomoe tore the leaf clip from her hair. Immediately, a large, fluffy, red tail curled out of Sakura's backside, and two lumps appeared atop her head underneath her hoodie. Mizuki raced up behind her, grabbing her hood and tearing it clean off, and stopped, eyes widening. Then he began laughing so hard that tears leaked down his face.

"Look at her ears!"

From bottom to tip, Sakura's fox ears were over a foot tall and much larger than a normal kitsune's. Blushing bright red, the girl placed her hands over her ears and tried to flatten them against her head.

By now, Mizuki had fallen to the ground from laughing so hard. "Are you a bat or a fox? Make up your mind!" he jeered as he continued to wipe the tears from his eyes. Tomoe, however, said nothing and instead stared at the girl curiously.

Sakura's lip quivered as she struggled not to cry, her tail tucked between her legs. Meanwhile, hot anger coursed through Atomu's body as he glared daggers at Mizuki.

"She's a Fennec fox! Her ears are supposed to look like that!" he roared.

Mizuki just kept laughing.

"TOMOE, MIZUKI, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to Nanami, who stood fuming at the top of the stairs.

"How dare you attack and mock my guests!" she bellowed, storming down the steps. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"G-Guests?!" Tomoe and Mizuki chorused, surprised.

"Yes, and you owe both of them a great apology for your behavior. Tomoe, give Sakura back her hairclip and go start on dinner-"

"I already made dinner-"

"Then throw that food out and make it again! This is supposed to be punishment! As for you, Mizuki, you will serve as Atomu and Sakura's personal attendant while they are staying with us, so go prepare rooms for both of them. I want those rooms scrubbed so clean from top to bottom than I can see my reflection wherever I look, and if I can't, you will redo them again. Understood?"

Given Nanami's Sacred Word Binding, neither of the familiars could say no. After placing the clip in Sakura's hand, Tomoe trudged slowly up the shrine's steps with his shoulders hunched and head hung low. Mizuki followed close behind him, looking equally as depressed.

"I am so sorry about this." Nanami apologized as she hurried over to Sakura. Taking the clip, she said, "Please let me help you."

Brushing Sakura's bangs off to the side, the human goddess inserted the clip and fastened the hair in place, and Sakura's ears and tail disappeared.

"Thank you." the redhead mumbled hoarsely, staring at the ground at her feet.

Nanami sighed sadly. The damage had been done, and the wounds were too deep to be mended by such a simple act.

"You know, I thought your ears were kinda cute." the goddess whispered, hoping to cheer up the depressed fox.

Sakura snorted but said nothing.

"Thank you, Nanami. I happen to think they are beautiful also." Atomu said sweetly as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. However, Sakura immediately brushed him off and stalked up the stairs. After sharing a worried glance, the two gods hurried after her.

"Welcome home, Lady Nanami! As these the guests we heard about from Master Tomoe and Master Mizuki?" Onikiri cooed, glancing up at Sakura and Atomu.

Nanami nodded. "Onikiri, Kotetsu, this is Atomu and Sakura, the children of Lord Daichi. They will be staying with us for awhile."

"Lord Daichi?!" the duo cried. They immediately flopped down into a humble bow, their foreheads touching the ground.

"We are honored to have you stay with us." Kotetsu exclaimed.

"If you need anything at all, please let us know." Onikiri added humbly.

Glancing back at Sakura, Nanami asked, "Actually, could you two draw a hot bubble bath for Sakura? Also, give her one of my nice kimonos to wear afterwards. However, you are not to remove her hair clip unless you are given permission, understand?"

"Of course, Lady Nanami! We'll get started on that right away! Come with us please, Lady Sakura!" the two spirits replied in unison, grabbing Sakura's hands and dragging her down the hall. Nanami smiled as she watched them go.

 _"Her ears really were cute."_

* * *

After Tomoe finished remaking dinner and Sakura got out of her bath, everyone except Mizuki sat down to eat.

"I've prepared some fresh caught wild salmon for dinner today. Since its late, I kept the toppings simple as not to upset anyone's stomach. Each fish is coated in a glaze of butter and lemon juice with a pinch of salt. I picked out all the bones as well."

"Thanks Tomoe! It looks delicious." Nanami smiled as she eyed the food.

As the everyone else ate, Tomoe glanced up to see that Sakura's plate remained untouched. She only poked the fish, stared at it for a moment, and then poked it again.

"Sakura, is something wrong with your meal? You're not eating." the fox asked the vixen.

The room immediately went silent, and everyone glanced at Sakura.

The redheaded fox fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm not very hungry. You can give my piece to the snake."

As if on cue, Mizuki appeared in the dining room doorway, sweat dripping down his face as he panted tiredly.

"Nanami, I finished cleaning and preparing both rooms. Can I please eat now?" he whimpered.

"I think I'll just go to bed. Goodnight everyone." Standing to her feet, Sakura quickly made her way to the door.

"Alright, Sakura. Mizuki, please show our guest to her room-" Nanami began but was quickly cut off.

"I'll find it myself. Please just leave me be." Sakura huffed and left the room without another word.

No one said anything, and Nanami slowly set down her chopsticks. She wasn't very hungry anymore.

* * *

As he laid in bed that night, Tomoe tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. As he stared up at the ceiling above his head, images of Sakura flashed through his mind. He ground his teeth angrily as he thought of how Mizuki had laughed at her. For some reason, his urge to strangle the snake was stronger than usual. However, as he thought once more of Sakura's hurt expression, the anger in him vanished, replaced by sympathy.

 _"There was nothing wrong with her ears, and I..I actually thought they were quite pretty."_

Tomoe's eyes widened when he realized what had just crossed his mind, but as much as he wanted to disregard his words, he couldn't.

 _"She is quite beautiful."_ he thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep. _"She actually looks a lot like Nanami..."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tomoe was quietly serving Nanami and Atomu a peaceful Sunday morning breakfast when Mizuki suddenly raced into the room, panting heavily, and slammed the door behind him. Beads of sweat dripped from the famililar's face as he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Tears and claw marks dotted his clothing, and scratches decorated his exposed skin.

"Mizuki, what happened?!" Nanami shrieked when she saw her familiar in his current state.

"Sakura...She tried to kill me..." he gasped in reply, trembling. Getting up, he raced to his goddess's side and buried his face into her back, hugging her like his life depended on it. "She tried to kill me!"

"Can you blame her? You weren't exactly the world's friendliest welcoming party." Atomu muttered, earning a glare from the snake yokai.

"Mizuki, I'm sure you just startled her and she reacted out of defensive instinct." Nanami reassured her familiar, patting his arm comfortingly. "I don't think she actually meant to kill you-"

"She did! Look!" Mizuki rolled up his sleeves and pointed at some of the scars. "She went for the veins first-" he pulled aside his collar to reveal more scratches and some bruises, "-then the neck. She wanted me dead, Nanami! Please protect me!"

Nanami sighed and glanced up at her other familiar. "Tomoe, will you-"

"I'll take care of it. Mizuki is probably just being dramatic as usual." Tomoe replied, setting down his cup and heading down the hall.

"Just you wait, Tomoe. You'll see soon enough!" Mizuki called after him.

Striding swiftly down the hall, Tomoe reached for the door to Sakura's room but suddenly stopped. "I don't want to take her by surprise and frighten her." Rapping his knuckles lightly the doorframe, Tomoe called out to the young vixen as he began to open the door, "Sakura-"

"GO AWAY!"

Tomoe narrowly dodged Sakura's nails as she tried to scratch out his eyes, but he unfortunately left his stomach wide open. A kick to the gut sent him stumbling backwards, and the door to Sakura's room hastily shut once more. It took a moment for Tomoe to fully realize what had happened, but when he did, a bitter irritation built up inside him.

 _"She may look like Nanami, but she is far more spoiled and annoying!"_

Grabbing the door, Tomoe nearly ripped it off its hinges as he flung it open. Sakura jumped up from her mat and charged him without a second thought, but Tomoe was prepared. He caught the feisty yokai by her wrists and held her aloft so that her feet hung an inch above the floor.

"What the heck?! Let me go!" Sakura shrieked, writhing in Tomoe's iron grip. "Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Stop squirming and quit whining." With his free hand, Tomoe gently plucked Sakura's clip from her fiery tresses and held it tightly between his forefinger and thumb. Immediately, Sakura's ears, flattened against her head, and tail, flicking back and forth irritably, materialized once more.

"Hey! Give that back!" the Fennec fox cried, struggling even more.

"You may be a guest at this shrine, Sakura, but that does not mean you can behave like a spoiled brat. You will behave, and if you do not, I shall destroy this clip of yours so you can no longer conceal your true identity. Do I make myself clear?"

A mixture of emotions stirred in the green seas of Sakura's irises: shock, fear, then rage. A low, menacing growl rose from her throat, but Tomoe didn't flinch.

"I said do I make myself clear?" he repeated, scowling down at the redhead.

Sakura looked away from him and after a moment mumbled, "Yes."

"Good. Now make yourself presentable and head down to breakfast. Your meal is getting cold." After returning Sakura's clip to her, Tomoe spun on his heels and headed out the door. He could sense the vixen glaring holes in his back, but he just smiled and kept walking. Upon entering the kitchen, he flashed Mizuki a sneer.

"Like I predicted, Mizuki was just being dramatic as usual. Sakura will be down in a few moments for breakfast." he said smugly.

Mizuki scowled at the fox. _"You stupid liar!"_

About fifteen minutes later, Sakura stalked into the kitchen dressed in her old jacket and jeans once more. Oddly, her ears and tail were still exposed, meaning she had not put her clip back on.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Nanami sang.

The vixen ignored her hostess' cheerful greeting and instead approached the kitchen cupboards.

Tomoe scowled. "Nanami just addressed you, Sakura.

"I know. I heard her."

"Then you should respond. And what are you doing in the cupboards?"

The female didn't answer again.

"Sakura, I know you can hear me. Why are you searching the cupboards? Your meal is right here." Tomoe stated, his tail swishing back and forth.

Sakura paused for a moment to glance at the food on the table. Despite her early behavior, Tomoe had already scooped generous helpings of each dish onto her plate and had used his foxfire to make sure it stayed warm.

"I don't want that." she stated flatly and continued scouring the cabinets for something to eat.

Tomoe clenched his teeth angrily. "It doesn't matter if you don't want it. Nanami asked me to make this for breakfast so this is what is being served. You either eat this or starve. Now get out of my cupboards!" he snapped.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and sniffed about curiously. When a particular smell greeted her nose, she smiled and reached into the back of the cabinet. After a moment, she pulled out of a piece of sasamochi, her eyes sparkling. Tomoe growled.

"Oops, did I find your treats, house pet? I'm sure Nanami will give you one if you do a trick. Can you do a trick?" Sakura sang tauntingly.

In that moment, something inside Tomoe snapped, and he lunged at the Fennec fox with a bloodthirsty snarl. Tucking the mochi protective against her chest, Sakura sprang out of the way and raced towards the door. However, before she could reach it, she tripped over something long, thin, and scaly.

"I got her!" Mizuki cried after he changed back to his regular form.

Sakura tried to jump back to her feet, but Tomoe hastily grabbed hold of her by her wrists and pinned her to the floor.

"Get off of me!" she cried, squirming about. She felt rather uncomfortable in such a position, completely powerless against the male yokai.

"Give back the sasamochi." Tomoe growled.

"It's just food!"

"This isn't about the food! This is about you showing my goddess and I some respect!"

"Let go of me!" Sakura's breathing was now frantic and tears began to spill down her cheeks. "LET ME GO!"

"Tomoe, that's enough! Let go of her this instant!" Nanami shouted.

Scowling Tomoe crawled off of the vixen, who scampered to hide behind Atomu, whimpering while her ears rested flat against her head.

"Tomoe, that was uncalled for! Apologize right now!" Nanami exclaimed angrily.

"I will apologize for my roughness as soon as that brat apologizes to you for disrespecting you. She is a guest here and should learn some manners." Tomoe huffed.

"Tomoe-"

"He's right." Atomu said, standing up and turning to his sister. "Apologize."

Sakura stared at her brother for a moment, unsure if she had heard correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I told you to apologize."

The redhead glared up at Atomu. "Why do I have to apologize?! He's the one who manhandled me!"

"But you should have shone him and Nanami more respect. We are their guests. Now apologize."

"But-"

"Sakura, I order you to apologize to Nanami and Tomoe!"

Realizing that her brother wouldn't budge, Sakura hung her head and mumbled in a voice that could barely be heard. "I'm sorry."

"They can't hear you. Speak up."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said flatly, her bottom lip quivering angrily. "I should not have disrespected you."

"Good. As payback, you shall help me care for the shrine for the day." Tomoe purred with a smug smile.

Sakura's head snapped up and she stared at the fox in horror. "What?!"

"Tomoe, no! That's taking it too far-" Nanami tried to argue, but Atomu cut her off.

"I think it's actually a good idea. Sakura, you are to do whatever Tomoe says without argument. Do I make myself clear?" Atomu stated.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "Clear as crystal."

"Good. After breakfast, you will help me with the dishes. For now, give me back the sasamochi." Tomoe stated, holding out his hand.

Sakura growled and held the treat close to her chest.

"Sakura, what did I say?" her brother said sternly.

Scowling, the Fennec fox girl placed the food into Tomoe's open palm before slinking over to her spot at the table. Satisfied, Tomoe unwrapped the treat and stuffed it in his mouth before Nanami could notice.

* * *

After breakfast, Nanami, Mizuki, and Atomu were shooed from the kitchen, leaving Tomoe and Sakura to clean.

"Alright, gather up all the dishes and put them in the sink." Tomoe ordered, sitting down in one of the chairs around the table.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing? My orders were to help you with your chores, not do them for you."

"You orders were to do whatever I say without argument. Now get going. Those dishes won't clean themselves." the male replied slyly.

Grumbling under her breath, Sakura gathered the morning dishes into her arms and carried them the large sink. After setting them down in the tub, she stood and stared at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get started already! I could've been halfway done by now." Tomoe snapped.

Sakura didn't move but instead mumbled something so softly Tomoe couldn't understand it.

"Speak up!" he growled.

"I-I can't." Sakura whimpered.

"You can't what?"

"I can't do the dishes."

Tomoe scowled angrily. "Why can't you?"

"I-I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how?"

"I was never taught."

Tomoe rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you call yourself a familiar. Watch me."

Standing up and approaching the sink, the white-haired fox shoved his red haired assistant aside and turned on the water. He quickly scrubbed the dish till it shone like a new pearl then handed it Sakura. The vixen stared at the plate for a moment then began to put it into the cupboard.

"What are you doing? You need to dry the dish first, you baka!" Tomoe snapped and hurled a dish towel at the vixen.

Sakura flinched and hastily dried the plate with the towel. She continued to do this over and over again for about fifteen to twenty minutes as Tomoe scrubbed each dish, pot, and pan. However, just as Tomoe was handing her the late dish, Sakura's elbow hit the large stack of plates she had dried, and they tumbled to the floor. Sickening crashes filled the air as various dishes shattered into pieces and scattered across the floor. The vixen immediately began trembling and hurriedly bowed at Tomoe's feet.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident, I swear! Please don't yell at me!" she cried.

Tomoe stared at the porcelain shards scattered across the kitchen floor. "Get out of my kitchen." he growled.

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT! GO OUTSIDE AND PULL WEEDS OR SOMETHING! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT THEN YOU ARE COMPLETELY HOPELESS!" the male fox roared angrily, glaring daggers at the female.

Sakura's vision began to blur and she hastily fled from the room before Tomoe could see her cry. Tomoe sighed after she had left and hastily grabbed a broom.

 _"Perhaps I was too harsh on her."_ he thought to himself as he swept up the shards. _"I should have been watching her more closely since she was inexperienced-What am I saying? She was the one at fault! She should have been more careful! I still feel kind of bad though. Wait, is this guilt?"_

"Hey, Tomoe! Atomu sent me to check on you and-Wait, where's Sakura and what happened to all of these dishes?!" Mizuki exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

Tomoe groaned and continued to sweep. "There was an accident, that's all. I sent Sakura outside to pull weeds so I could clean up her mess." he said flatly. "She calls herself a familiar, Mizuki, but she can't even do the dishes by herself. She's pathetic!"

"Perhaps, but I guess that means it's our job to teach her."

"Teach her? I tried to teach her and look what happened!"

"Well, how did you try to teach her?"

"I showed her what to do."

"Were you patient with her?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Did you yell at her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Just answer the question: did you yell at Sakura?"

Tomoe looked down at his hands as the guilt began to eat at his insides once more. "Yes."

"Did you get angry with her."

"Yes."

"Did you make her cry?"

"...Yes."

"And that's where the problem is. Next time, instead of yelling at Sakura, try to be calmer and a little more understanding. Show her what to do and give her gentle reminders when she messes up. I'm sure the results will be very different." Mizuki grinned. "You should probably go and find her now before she uproots the entire garden. I highly doubt she has had any experience pulling weeds before either. I'll finish cleaning the kitchen."

Shocked, Tomoe slowly handed the snake the broom and headed out the door. "Mizuki, never tell anyone I said this, but thank you."

"Your secret is safe with me. Now stop dawdling!"

Tomoe bit back a curt reply and hastily made his way to the garden where he found Sakura kneeling over a large weed. The vixen was holding the plant by the leaves and trying to tug it out of the ground. However, the stem wouldn't budge, leaving the leaves to tear off into Sakura's hands, causing her to fall back onto her rump. Tomoe sighed in disgust as he watched her and pinched the bridge of his nose, Mizuki's words ringing in his ears.

"Sakura," he called out softly.

Hearing her name, the redhead spun around, her eyes widening in fright when she saw Tomoe. Dropping the leaves, she knelt before him once more, shaking.

"Y-Yes?" she whimpered timidly.

"What were you just doing?"

"Pulling up one of the weeds like you said."

"You were doing it wrong."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Tomoe sighed and squatted in front of her. "Let me see your hands." he ordered.

Sakura glanced up at the white-haired fox in surprise then slowly unclenched her fists. Dozens of bleeding scratches covered her palms, and a few thorns still stuck out of her skin.

"Hold still." Tomoe ordered as he picked out the needles and tossed them aside. Taking the corner of his robe, he ripped off two pieces of cloth and gingerly wrapped them around Sakura's hands. As he did so, the vixen watched him with wide eyes.

"We'll have to clean your wounds once we get inside so they don't get infected. Next time, pull the weed out like this." Tomoe slowly reached for the bottom of the weed's stem, carefully avoiding the remaining leaves, and pulled the plant out of the dirt by the roots. "See? This way you don't hurt yourself. You working with you hands like that is a bad idea, so you will help me with the chores tomorrow instead once they have scanned over. Understand?"

Sakura nodded slowly, still bewildered by the male's sudden change of attitude, and began to get up. However, she tripped over Tomoe's robe, causing her to fall into his lap. The two stared at each other in surprise for a moment before Sakura hastily scampered off of him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." she squealed, bracing herself for another scolding. However, it never came.

"It's fine. No harm done." Tomoe said calmly, brushing himself off.

"Y-You're not going to yell at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I yell at you for tripping? Now hurry up and come inside so I can properly treat your cuts." Tomoe stated, holding out his hand.

Sakura hesitated for a moment then allowed the male to pull her to her feet. She gently hit his chest with a thump and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's rude!" Tomoe hissed as he felt himself starting to blush.

Sakura quickly snapped out of her daze and looked away. "It was nothing."

Tomoe knew she was lying, but instead of arguing with her, he pulled her back towards the shrine. Suddenly, however, a chill ran up his spine, and he heard some rustling off to his right.

"SAKURA, GET DOWN!" he exclaimed, shoving the girl to the ground as a spear soared just above their heads.

"Darn, I missed. Why did you have to do that? I could have killed her in one blow." A voice whined.

Tomoe glanced up to see a girl with long dark blue hair and sparkling purple eyes staring down at him and Sakura. She was clothed in extremely ornate green and blue robes, and many glittering jewels decorated her neck, arms, and fingers. Tucked in the girl's high ponytail was a large, vibrant peacock feather.

"I wanted to do this with as little bloodshed as possible so I wouldn't ruin my clothes, but oh well. Hand over the vixen and Atomu or everyone in this shrine dies!"


	5. Chapter 5

A low growl rose from Tomoe's throat.

"You dare threaten my master to my face? he hissed, his pupils narrowing into thin slits. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Oh, goodness no. I would very much prefer to walk out of here alive. However, peaceful negotiations rarely get anywhere and they take way too long, so I decided a little bargaining would be necessary." the blue-haired female cooed sinisterly.

"That's funny, your bargains sound an awful lot like threats to me."

"T-Tomoe, could you get off of me please?" Sakura interrupted, her face bright red.

"Huh?" Glancing down, Tomoe realized that in his haste to save Sakura, he had fallen on top of her and was currently straddling her waist. A rosy blush immediately flooded onto his face and he hastily scrambled off of her.

"M-My apologies. I did not mean to do that."

 _"Why am I stuttering? Gah, Nanami has made me soft!"_ he thought to himself.

Sakura said nothing as she quickly rose to her feet and spun around to face the newcomer. "I'm surprised to see you here, Hiromi. I figured you would already be at your brother's feet, begging like the dog you are for him to let you live with him and leech off of his successes again."

"How dare you accuse me of such things! Unlike you, I can care for myself and don't need to rely on others!" Hiromi roared. "Besides, I figured bringing my brother a gift would get me back into his good graces."

"And the truth comes out."

"Shut up! You can't even fight, you pathetic house pet! You should have just stayed behind on the the night my brother attacked Daichi's shrine and died in the god's place. Then your worthless existence might have actually meant something. However, instead you ran like a frightened kit with your tail between your legs and followed your father's heir with hopes of hiding in his shadow just like you hid in his father's. Familiar, ha! You're nothing but a lap dog! All bark and no bite! As soon as you're in danger, you flee, leaving your caretaker to perish, and find someone else to spoil you. I may be a leech, but you are even lower than I am."

Sakura took a step back as the woman's words pierced her heart. "T-That's not true."

"What's the matter, little kit? Did I hurt your feelings? Are going to run back to your master and hide between his legs again?" Hiromi cooed cruelly.

The redheaded yokai clenched her fists as she trembled with rage. "I-I AM NOT WORTHLESS! I AM NOT A LEECH OR A LAP DOG! I DID AS I WAS TOLD AND GOT MY BROTHER TO SAFETY! I-I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Flames the color of cherry blossoms sprang forth from Sakura's palms as she charged the bluenette intruder. Hiromi looked a little startled but quickly dodged the attack, tripping the hotheaded fox along the way. As Sakura fell forward and hit the ground with a thud, her flames eagerly gobbled up the green grass, setting the lawn ablaze.

Tomoe's eyes widened in horror. "SAKURA, PUT IT OUT!"

"I-I CAN'T!" Sakura cried as she desperately tried to fan down the flames.

"NOT LIKE THAT, BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO PUT OUT YOUR OWN KITSUBENI?!"

"NO! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! TOMOE, HELP ME!" Sakura whimpered as the flames began to eat away at the bottom of her jeans. She frantically waved her still burning palms around in the air. "GO OUT! GO OUT!"

"FIRE! DON'T WORRY, NANAMI! I'VE GOT IT!"

"MIZUKI, NO!"

Sakura yelped in surprise as she and the yard were assaulted by a surprise downpour of water. Looking up, the redheaded fox saw Mizuki on his large white snake hovering just above her.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." he smirked.

Meanwhile, Hiromi was standing off to the side, laughing so hard tears spilled down her fair cheeks.

"Man, I didn't realize how entertaining you guys are! This job is so much more fun than I thought! Look at the little soaked rat! Am I playing too rough for you, little princess? Why not you go back inside at let the big yokai settle things?"

Sakura's bottom lip quivered as her large ears flattened against her head.

"Leave her alone, you...you bully!" Nanami exclaimed, but Hiromi ignored her.

"Aw, are you going to cry, little vixen? Has the big bad peacock hurt your feelings?" she sneered at Sakura.

It was too much. As tears streamed down her face, Sakura raced past Nanami and Atomu, who had come out onto the porch to see what was going on, and vanished into the shrine.

"Sakura, wait! Come back!" Nanami exclaimed but the redhead was long gone. Spinning on her heels, she glared daggers at Hiromi. "What the heck was that?!"

"Just thinning down the herd, sweetheart. I can't be wasting my energy on wimps like her when I have bigger threats to take care of." the peacock yokai cooed in reply.

Nanami clenched her jaw angrily. "Tomoe, Mizuki, I order you to-"

"Don't Nanami. This isn't your fight." Atomu cut her off.

"Huh?" Nanami turned and saw Atomu stepping off the porch. As his feet touched the cool earth, the ground began to shake. The land goddess immediately clung to one of the shrine's support beams so she wouldn't fall.

"W-What's going on?" she cried in surprise.

"It's Atomu, Nanami-chan. He's preparing a massive attack." Mizuki said from atop his snake.

"Tomoe, take Nanami and Mizuki and go back into the shrine. I'll join you once I have taught this wicked wretch a lesson." Atomu hissed as he passed the white fox.

Tomoe scowled at him. "Do not order me around. I am Nanami's familiar, not yours, and given that this woman has threatened my master, it is my duty to deal with her-"

"Your duty is to protect Nanami. In about five seconds, I'm going to explode, and she'll be in danger. If you really care about her, quit arguing with me and take her and the snake inside."

A low growl escaped Tomoe's throat. "You listen here, brat. You are staying in my master's house, which means you are under my protection. If you are honestly concerned about Nanami's health, you should take her inside yourself and let me do my job."

"Fox, this woman is an ally of the yokai who killed my father. Let me do this!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Hiromi jumped at the new voice and looked up to see someone hovering over her. "There's another one?!"

Nanami sighed in relief. "Kurama, thank goodness. Could you please grab that woman for me so Tomoe and Atomu will stop arguing about who gets to fight her?"

"That's a bit of an odd request, but sure." In the blink of an eye, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiromi's waist and lifted her into the air.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" the bluenette squealed as the tengu carried her higher and higher into the air.

"Hmm, not a fan of heights, are we? That'll make this easy." Kurama smirked, a devious glint in his eye. After reaching a certain altitude, he hovered in the air and held the woman out at arm's length.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm going to give you till the count of five to surrender or I'll drop you. Got that, pretty bird?"

"You wouldn't dare! Why are you helping them? You're a tengu, aren't you? You're supposed to care only about yourself!"

"Why darling, I'm hurt by your accusation. Just because I'm a tengu doesn't automatically condemn me to the stereotypes of my people. Although it is a rare occurrence, I can be caring when I want to and to whom I want, and it just so happens you messed with one of the few people I care about. Killing my childhood best friend's father is a sin I cannot forgive, so you shall atone for your brother's treachery with your life. That being said, your time is up. Have a nice fall."

"Don't you dare!" Hiromi shrieked but Kurama had already let go of her. The peacock screamed as plummeted towards the ground.

"KURAMA, WHAT THE HECK?! TOMOE, MIZUKI, CATCH HER!"

"Relax, Nanami. I'll save her if she surrenders." Kurama sneered as he soared casually after the falling yokai. "Do you give up yet?"

"YES! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!"

"Apologize for insulting me then."

"WHAT?!"

"The ground's getting closer."

"ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY!"

Kurama smiled before gently wrapped his arms around Hiromi's waist and slowed her fall. As his feet touched the ground, he hoisted the bluenette over his shoulder and flashed Tomoe and Atomu a smile.

"And that, boys, is how it's done. No need to thank me." he snickered.

Atomu glared at his friend darkly. "Kurama, that was MY fight! You shouldn't have gotten involved!"

"Trust me, I did you a favor. If I had let you take a swing at her while you were like that, things would have gotten messy. Now, where's Sakura? Isn't she supposed to be out here protecting you? Isn't that a familiar's job?"

The fight instantly drained from Atomu's body at the mention of his sister's name. "She's hiding inside the shrine."

Kurama frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Physically, she's fine. Emotionally and mentally? That's another story."

Kurama scowled down at Hiromi. "Oh, you brought up _that_ subject, did you? I should've just let you go splat."

"Atomu, is Sakura going to be okay?" Nanami asked worriedly.

Atomu sighed, seeming to grow older in the blink of an eye. Heavy bags materialized beneath his eyes and his eyes became dull and tired-looking. "I don't know, honestly. My father kept strict orders around our home regarding the discussion of Sakura's...capabilities. I knew such teasing was inevitable, but I had hoped it wouldn't occur for some time so I could prepare her."

"Should we go check on her?" Mizuki asked.

"Depends. Do you want to be ripped to shreds?" Kurama replied.

The snake shuddered and hastily shook his head.

"I'll go in and talk to her. While I do that, why don't you guys find some place to put the peacock priss?"

"Hey!" Hiromi snapped.

"Sounds like plan. If she tries to kill you, just yell for help." Kurama joked.

Atomu glared daggers at the tengu.

"What, too soon?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and smacked the popstar upside the head.

"Ouch! Hey!"

As the bird and the fox started to bicker, Atomu slipped quietly into the shrine and listened carefully. When is ears detected the sound of muffled sobbing, he followed the noise to the back of the shrine and found Sakura curled up in a ball on the floor in his room. Quietly shutting the door behind him, the demigod tiptoed to the fox's side before gently pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. The vixen responded to her brother's touch by burying her face further into his chest and sobbing even harder.

"Shh, it's not your fault, Sakura. It's not your fault."


	6. Chapter 6

"They've been in there for quite a while. Should we go check on them?" Nanami said after the group had sat outside the shrine for over an hour. Having grown bored within the first five minutes of waiting, the goddess had settled down on the grass and contented herself with weaving flower crowns out of the various wild blossoms and weeds that had yet to be picked and thrown out. She was currently busy finishing a crown for Tomoe since Onikiri, Kotetsu, and herself already had one, but as she was securing the last flower, a mighty gust of wind knocked the crown from her hands.

"Kurama! Look what you did!" the goddess whined as picked the flowers up off the ground only for them to fall apart in her hands.

"Oops, my bad." the tengu shrugged. He didn't sound the least bit sorry.

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe picked up the destroyed crown and mended it within moments.

"Is she locked up?" he asked Mizuki as the other familiar leaped from the back of his snake onto the ground.

"Yep. All the spells are in place, so she won't be getting out of there any time soon. I still think it's a rather disrespectful to use the Yonomori shrine as a prison though." Mizuki replied. He glanced up at the Mikage shrine and frowned. "Atomu still hasn't come back out?"

"Nope."

"Do you suppose she killed him?"

"No."

"Still, we should probably check on them. Tomoe, why don't you go take a look?" Mizuki suggested.

Tomoe scowled at the snake. Of course the coward would automatically volunteer him. "Why don't you do it yourself? Are you still scared?"

Mizuki's cheeks flushed the color of tomatoes. "O-Of course not! Why would you say that, Tomoe?"

"Oh, no reason. It just seems that whenever things get dangerous or even slightly risky, you always want me to take care of it. I must be imagining though. There's no way the fearless Mizuki would ever get scared." Tomoe said mockingly, a sly smirk on his face. As he turned and made his way up to the shrine, the fox could sense the snake burning holes in the back of his skull and as a result, his smirk tripled in size. However, as he was reaching for the door, it suddenly slid open, causing him to jump back.

"I should've know you guys wouldn't be able to follow instructions, but I expected more from you, Tomoe." Atomu said with a tired smile.

Tomoe's eyes widened as Mizuki started snickering behind him. "Wait, it's not like that-"

"Really? It certainly looks that way." Atomu chuckled. "Either way, it doesn't matter. You guys can all come in."

"Finally!" Nanami cried excitedly, leaping to her feet and racing past Atomu and Tomoe and into the shrine. Kurama, Mizuki, Onikiri, Kotetsu, Tomoe, and Atomu followed after her. As they passed each other, the fox and the snake shared a hostile glare before Nanami suddenly gave a loud yelp.

"Oh my gosh! Is it already that late?! I haven't even started my homework!" the human goddess cried in horror when she saw the clock in the kitchen. Spinning on her heels, she dashed into the livingroom only to find that her book bag was no longer by the door where she left it. "Tomoe, where did you put my stuff?!"

"I didn't put it anywhere. You put your supplies in your room on Friday claiming you would get all your work done that night so you could have the rest of the weekend to relax." Tomoe stated flatly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Nanami blushed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I was just about to start my math homework when I decided to take a nap instead."

Tomoe sighed and shook his head. Nanami was a great master, but sometimes she worried him.

"I almost forgot about school..." Atomu muttered thoughtfully.

Nanami frowned. "Is something the matter, Atomu?"

"No, not really. I just need to figure out how I'm going to continue my education now since all of the tutors dad hired to teach me are...well, dead."

"Oh..." For a moment, Nanami was quiet. Kurama and Tomoe could practically see the gears turning in her head as she stood before them, deep in thought.

"Nanami, I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea-" Kurama said only to be cut off by said goddess.

"Why don't you come to school with me, Kurama, and Tomoe?" Nanami suggested, smiling broadly.

Kurama groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nanami, it's not that easy. He has to enroll in the school first, and even if they let him in, it's very unlikely that he'll be in most of your classes-"

"But Tomoe managed to do it."

"Oh, so if the magical fox spirit is able to do then everybody can, right Nanami?" Kurama said, his voice dripping with thick sarcasm. "Well then, why don't we push our luck and try to enroll Sakura as well? No one will find that suspicious at all."

"Kurama...that's a great idea!"

The tengu stared at Nanami, completely shocked, then brought his hand to his face with a loud smack. "I was being sarcastic, Nanami..."

"Well, I'm being serious."

"Nanami, you're way too optimistic."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Are you sure about this, Nanami? I don't want to cause you any trouble." Atomu said.

"Yes I'm sure! You can borrow one of Tomoe's spare uniforms and Sakura can borrow one of mine. We'll have classes together and help each other study. It'll be great!"

"Yeah, because _you_ study."

"Shut up, Kurama!"

"I-I don't know how to thank you. I am in your debt, Nanami." Bowing respectfully, Atomu gently took Nanami's hand in his own and kissed it. The goddess immediately squeaked in surprise and struck him across the face.

"What was that?!" she shrieked.

Atomu gently rubbed his tender cheek. "I was just trying to express my thanks."

"By kissing my hand?!"

"It's an older custom, Nanami." Tomoe explained.

 _"Oh yeah. I remember him doing that yesterday. Why do I feel so flustered about it now though?"_ Nanami thought to herself.

"Doesn't mean we like it though." Mizuki hissed, eyes narrowing at Atomu. The demigod just shrugged and smiled faintly.

"What's going on out here?"

Everyone turned to see Sakura looming in the doorway of the livingroom, clothed in the kimono Nanami had lent her.

"Nanami is signing you and your brother to go to school with her, myself, and Tomoe. Doesn't that sound fun?" Kurama asked, rolling his eyes.

Sakura started at Nanami and Atomu for a moment then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm not doing that."

Atomu frowned. "Sakura, I know how you feel about these things, but you can't just hide away in a shrine your whole life. You're going with me tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"Good luck with that, little brother." Sakura snorted before turning her back on the group and skipping down the hallway. As she left, she called back to them, "I'll be napping until dinner. Don't disturb me or else."

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm so scared of a yokai who can't even fight-"

"Nanami, are snake skin bags common in the human world? I have one I've been looking at for a couple days and I want to make sure I won't attract too much attention with it before I get it."

Mizuki's porcelain white skin somehow managed to grow several shades lighter and he hastily hid behind Tomoe and Kurama.

The tengu smirked down at the snake. "So much for not being scared of a yokai who can't fight-"

"Also Tomoe, I'm kind of craving poultry tonight."

Kurama hastily joined Mizuki in cowering behind Tomoe, grumbling under his breath a few not so nice comments about yokai women. Smirking to himself, the white fox decided to play along.

"I've heard crow tastes good." he purred, smirking down at the tengu clinging to his robes.

Kurama glared up at Tomoe. "Not funny."

Tomoe suddenly did something no one expected; he smiled and began to chuckle.

"It was somewhat funny." he commented smugly. Turning, he hastily headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner, but he stopped in the doorway when he sensed eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"Nanami? Is something the matter?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." the mortal goddess answered, flashing her familiar a warm smile.

Tomoe could tell she was lying but he decided it probably wasn't that important if Nanami wanted to keep it to herself.

Meanwhile, the gears in Nanami's head began to turn as she slipped down the hallway and into her room. As she sat down and opened her math book, she drummed her fingers against the pages as she thought.

 _"Sakura managed to make Tomoe laugh. I wonder..."_

* * *

The next morning, as she was roughly shaken from her sleep, Sakura opened one sleepy eye to glare up at Atomu in annoyance.

"What?!" she grumbled irritably.

"Nanami says we need to get up now or we'll be late for school."

Sakura rolled her eyes before laying her head back down. "No. Go away."

Atomu frowned. "Sakura, get up. I'm not playing around."

"Neither am I. I'm not going."

"You're not getting a choice in the matter." Grabbing hold of the bottom of his sister's plush comforter, Atomu ripped it off of her shoulders and tossed it aside.

Sakura cringed as the cool morning air bit into her skin, but instead of getting up, she curled into a tighter ball on her futon.

"I'm not getting up."

With a frustrated groan, Atomu grabbed the edge of his sister's mattress and flipped it, sending her tumbling to the floor. The redheaded vixen landed on the floor with an oomph and shot a glare at her brother, still refusing to budge. Grabbing his sibling's ankles, the demigod began to drag towards the doorway as the kitsune dug her nails into the wooden floorboards.

"Sakura, get up!"

"No!"

"What's going on in here?! You two are causing enough ruckus to wake every family within a one mile radius of the shrine."

Atomu and Sakura both looked up to see Tomoe looming in the doorway, scowling down at them.

"Tomoe! Thank goodness! Could you give me a hand?" Atomu asked, gesturing to Sakura.

"Atomu, I'm not going to school. Nothing you or Tomoe do is going to change that." the vixen huffed, folding her arms.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow and Atomu shot him a pleading gaze. With a sigh, the white-haired fox grabbed the back of Sakura's nightgown, which was actually Nanami's, and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down! I don't want to go!" Sakura cried indignantly, squirming in Tomoe's grasp.

"Nanami is going to a lot of trouble for you and your brother, so you shall be going to school with us whether you want to or not." the white-haired kitsune stated flatly.

The vixen hissed angrily, her ears flattening against her head. Thinking fast, she kicked Tomoe in the gut, causing him to drop her with a grunt. Sprinting down the hallway, Sakura barreled into the bathroom and hastily shut the door behind her. Crawling into a corner, she curled up once more and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. As she slept, she didn't hear the door to the bathroom slowly slide open nor the steady patter of stealthy feet.

Tomoe smirked when he noticed where Sakura and laid down. _"She really isn't smart, is she?"_

Grabbing the shower handle, Tomoe hastily turned on the water and let it rain down on the poor, unsuspecting woman. Sakura shrieked in surprise as she was soaked from head to toe with icy cold water and hastily leaped out of the shower

"Are you awake now?" Tomoe purred, smiling smugly.

Sakura said nothing, her green eyes burning with enough murderous rage for a thousand words.

"Good. You will want to get out of those wet clothes soon otherwise you'll catch a cold. Get dressed and meet everyone else downstairs for breakfast." the male fox said cheekily, tossing one of Nanami's uniforms at the vixen's feet before leaving. Shivering, Sakura gently picked up the blouse of the uniform and scowled at it.

 _"Jerk fox!"_

* * *

"Class, we have two new students joining us today. Please give Sakura and Atomu Daichi a warm welcome."

All eyes were on the brother and sister as they stood at the front of the room. Atomu blushed and waved awkwardly while Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to scowl like she had all morning.

"Your seats will be behind Tomoe and Nanami; ask them for help if you need it. Here are your books." The teacher said, handing both of them a textbook.

"Thank you." Atomu smiled before hastily hurrying after Sakura towards the back of the classroom. He began to sit in the seat behind Nanami, but a quick glare from Tomoe caused him to slide into the seat behind the fox familiar instead. Once Sakura had taken the seat behind Nanami, the teacher turned to the board and began the day's lecture. Sakura frowned as everyone opened their textbooks and began to follow along.

"Nanami, what page are we on?" she whispered to the brunette goddess.

Nanami frowned. "Page thirty-six. Can't you read the board?"

Sakura glanced up at the chalkboard at the front of the classroom and shook her head.

"No, I can't. What language is the teacher writing in? It certainly isn't Japanese."

"He's writing in English."

"Why?"

"Because this is our English class. Didn't you read your schedule-"

"Sakura, I said you could ask Nanami a question, not strike up a conversation. Since you seem to be in such a talkative mood, why don't you read the excerpt on page thirty-seven."

Sakura's cheeks turned bright pink as a few snickers rose from the class. Glancing down at her book, she slowly opened it and began flipping through the pages.

"Well, we're waiting." the teacher remarked, annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't read this." Sakura mumbled, hanging her head shamefully.

"Why not?"

Everyone turned to stare at the redhead, who shrank down in her chair. Unsure of what to do, Sakura turned to her brother, her desperate eyes silently pleading for him to help her.

"Um, the school my sister and I used to attend had English as an elective class instead of a requirement so she never learned." Atomu fibbed quickly.

"Well, why didn't she just say so?"

"She's a tad embarrassed about it."

"Well, what about you? Can you read any English?"

"A little." Picking up his book, Atomu slowly read in a loud, clear voice the selected passage. A few times, he fumbled over his words, but with a little help from Kurama, he completed the text.

"Very good, Atomu. Perhaps you and Kurama should tutor your sister till she is caught up with everyone else. Alright, back to the lesson." the teacher said before turning back to the chalkboard.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned back to her book. However, as she was flipping through the pages trying to find one that resembled the page the other students were reading, she felt something hit her cheek. Looking down at the ground next to her desk, she saw a piece of wadded up paper sitting next to her foot. Scanning the classroom, she noticed a boy with blonde hair snickering at her from his seat.

"Nanami, who's that?" she hissed.

Nanami's eyes followed Sakura's gaze and she sighed in annoyance when she realized who the redhead was looking at. "That's Isobe. Why?"

"I think he just pelted me with a piece of paper."

"Ignore him. He's just a bully and isn't worth the time of day." Tomoe muttered from his seat.

"Sakura, am I going to have to move you?" the teacher snapped.

"No. My apologies. It won't happen again-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, newbie." the blonde boy, Isobe, called from his seat, smirking.

"Isobe, I don't believe I asked for your input. Why don't you read the next passage for the class?" the teacher barked.

Isobe paled and hastily began to read. However, he continued to occasionally glance at Sakura as she pretended to read along.

 _"She kinda looks like Nanami; I bet she's as dumb as her too. I'll have fun messing with her."_

* * *

"I can't believe Sakura and Atomu aren't in the same math class as me." Nanami sighed as she made her way towards the lunchroom.

"Be grateful that you have both of them in at least some of your classes. That's a miracle on its own." Kurama grumbled.

Nanami was about to say something, but she was cut off by a loud yelp.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I DARE YOU!" A familiar voice shouted from nearby.

Nanami, Kurama, and Tomoe hastily sped around the corner to find Sakura pinning Isobe to the wall, her fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. Atomu was struggling to pry his sister off of the blonde boy but to no avail. Isobe's face was starting to turn a bright purple as he struggled to breathe, and Sakura's eyes were filled with the same fire Tomoe had seen that morning after dousing her with cold water.

"OH MY GOSH! SAKURA, LET GO OF HIM! TOMOE, DO SOMETHING!" Nanami shrieked, her eyes wide with horror.

Tomoe didn't hesitate to obey. Prying Sakura's fingers from around Isobe's neck, he pulled the angry vixen off of the poor boy and held her back. The blonde boy immediately fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"Isobe, are you alright?" Nanami asked worriedly.

"She...She's a monster...That girl's a monster...GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Isobe cried before taking off down the hallway.

Kurama clenched his teeth angrily. "You baka! What were you thinking? Are you trying to expose us all?"

Sakura said nothing, hanging her head so her hair hid her face. After a moment, Nanami realized the girl was crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked.

Instead of replying, the redheaded vixen tore free from Tomoe's grasp and ran off.

"Sakura, wait! Tomoe, go after her!" Nanami exclaimed.

As the white-haired familiar went after Sakura, Nanami turned to Atomu. "What the heck happened?"

Atomu sighed and massaged his temple like he had a migraine. "That blonde boy, Isobe, kept messing with her in math class. I told him off a few times, but he refused to stop since he could tell he was getting to her. After class, she disappeared, and I found her trying to strangle Isobe only moments before you did."

"Ugh, Isobe is just a punk. She needs to learn to toughen up and ignore him." Kurama grumbled irritably.

"You say that like it's easy."

"Because it is!"

"Not for her, it isn't."

"Well, she needs to toughen up then and stop throwing a pity party for herself."

Atomu glared darkly at the tengu. "Kurama, watch you tongue otherwise you will get yourself into a lot of trouble. Just because the humans like you doesn't mean I won't hit you when you need it."

Kurama sneered at the demigod. "Try it and see what happens."

"Both of you, stop fighting! We need to focus on Sakura!" Nanami exclaimed, stepping between the two males.

As if on cue, Tomoe rounded the corner.

"Sakura ran into the girls' locker room. I'm afraid I can't retrieve her." he said.

"That's alright. You stay here and keep these two from tearing each other's heads off while I go talk to her."

"Nanami, is that truly a good idea? What if she tries to hurt you?"

"She won't, I promise. Wait here."

Nanami hastily hurried down the hallway until she came to the girls' locker room. Slowly opening the door, the sound of muffled sobbing greeted her ears. Sitting in the corner of the room was Sakura, curled up in a ball with her face buried in her arms. When the goddess took a timid step toward her, the vixen's head snapped up and a low growl escaped her throat.

"It's okay. I'm not here to yell at you. Can I sit down?" Nanami cooed softly.

Sakura said nothing nor did she protest as the goddess plopped down beside her on the ground.

"What did Isobe do to upset you so much?" the mortal girl asked.

Sakura looked away. "He made fun of me because I don't know how to do math."

"You don't?"

"No. I learned to count when I was little, but that was it."

"Didn't Lord Daichi have tutors for Atomu? Did he ever let you study with them?"

"He did, but I refused to listen to them."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

As she spoke, Sakura furiously wiped away the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Nanami sighed. "I assume that's why you didn't want to come to school?"

Sakura nodded. "Even if I'm not as smart as everyone else, I know enough to get by and that's all that matters. There was no purpose behind me coming here other than being humiliated."

"Well...you could fake sick."

"What good will that do?"

"If you're sick, then you have to be sent home."

Sakura looked at Nanami in surprise, the faintest glimmer of interest in her eyes. "I will?"

"Yeah. Here, I've got an idea. I've done this enough times to know a thing or two."

Grabbing a paper towel, Nanami turned on the sink and stuck the the towel under hot water. "Hold this against your forehead."

Gingerly taking the towel, Sakura flinched as she pressed it against her skin. "Gah, that's hot."

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

After a few minutes, Nanami took the wet towelette from the redheaded fox and threw it away. "Okay, now I need you to take a sip of hot water and keep it in your mouth. Don't take a lot though."

Turning on the faucet once more, Sakura did as she was told and sipped enough hot water to hide under her tongue without looking suspicious.

"Good, now lean on me for support while we're walking and keep you eyes halfway closed. Groan occasionally but not too much." Nanami instructed as she opened the locker room door.

Sakura stared at Nanami for a moment, awestruck, then smiled. This girl may not be school smart, but she certainly wasn't dumb either. Leaning against the goddess, the vixen allowed Nanami to guide her to the nurse's office, moaning softly whenever someone would pass by them.

"Excuse me, I think my friend is sick."

The nurse looked up and frowned when she saw Nanami and Sakura. Sakura's face, which was still flushed from crying, helped sell the illusion. Getting up from her chair, the nurse gingerly felt Sakura's head then inserted a thermometer into her mouth.

"It would seem your friend has a fever. She'll have to go home until it goes down. I'll let the administration know to give her an excused absence." the woman said after checking the thermometer. "Does she have someone who can take her home?"

"I've got someone who can pick her up. Thank you." Nanami said sweetly and guided Sakura out of the room before any more questions could be asked.

"I can't believe that worked." Sakura muttered after swallowing the water.

"Shh, you can't stop faking until we get outside." Nanami whispered as she continued to guide Sakura down the building's numerous hallways. After a few moments, she pushed open one of the many exits leading outside of the school and pulled Sakura out onto the sidewalk.

"MIZUKI!" she called as loud as she could. Knowing the snake, he was probably nearby.

In an instant, Mizuki leaped out of a tree and ran to Nanami's side. "Lady Nanami, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine but I need you to take Sakura home. She isn't feeling well." Nanami said.

Mizuki frowned and glanced at the vixen. "She looks fine to me."

"Please Mizuki? She can't stay on campus if she's sick and I have to get to lunch before Ami and Kei start to worry."

Mizuki sighed. "Fine."

With a snap of his fingers, Nanami's second familiar summoned his large white snake and help Sakura climb on. Once he himself was seated, Mizuki waved goodbye and flew off towards the shrine, taking the vixen with him.

"Thank you." the redhead called softly to Nanami as she left.

Nanami smiled. "Don't mention it!"

Just as Mizuki vanished from sight, the doors to the school were thrown open and Tomoe, Kurama, and Atomu came racing out.

"Nanami, are you alright?! I heard your scream!" Tomoe asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just called for Mizuki to come get Sakura and take her home after I helped her fake sick." Nanami explained.

The white fox's eyes narrowed. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Uh...That's not important right now. What matters is she isn't upset anymore. Now let's hurry to lunch before Kei and Ami come looking for me." Nanami said quickly, not wanting to discuss her methods of trickery with Tomoe right then and there.

Atomu smiled as he watched the goddess push past her familiar and head into the building, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. _"Nanami, thank you. You are truly amazing."_


	7. Chapter 7

"You and Tomoe broke up?! Oh Nanami, I'm so sorry! That's awful!" Ami cried as she, Nanami, and Kei ate lunch together.

"Ami, quit sobbing like that before you get your snot and tears on my food!" Kei snapped.

"But Kei, Nanami broke up with her boyfriend! Don't you think that's sad?!"

"She'll get over it. I broke up with my boyfriend this morning and I'm fine, aren't I?"

"You two had only been dating for a week though, Kei! Nanami and Tomoe were together for a really long time!"

"Ami, it's okay. I'm not upset." Nanami said, grabbing her friend's hand.

Ami blinked at the brunette and wiped her eyes. "You're not?"

"Nope. Well, maybe a little, but I care more about Tomoe's happiness than my own."

"And you think he's happy now that your relationship is over?"

"I don't know, but I didn't want to keep him chained down by a dead romance."

"Nanami, you're so sweet and selfless! Tomoe has no idea what he's missing!" Ami exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug.

Nanami said nothing and began poking at her food with one of her chopsticks. Ami frowned.

"Nanami? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"You seem distracted."

"I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Nanami Momozono was thinking about something? What is our world coming too?" Kei said sarcastically as she set down her phone, causing Ami to gasp. "What's so important that its got your gears turning?"

Nanami sighed and gazed out the window. After Sakura left, it had started to rain, which perfectly matched the goddess' mood.

"It's Tomoe, isn't it?" Ami inquired.

Nanami nodded slowly.

"Nanami, quit thinking about him. He's just another stupid guy who isn't worth your tears. Get over him already." Kei said flatly.

"I am over him, Kei, but I don't know if he's over me and that's what I'm worried about."

"That's his problem, not yours."

"I guess you're right..." Nanami sighed and took a bite of her lunch. _"But then again, I'm the matchmaking goddess, not an ordinary girl, so it kind of is my problem."_

Sensing her friend's unease, Ami decided to change the subject.

"What do you think of the two new students?" she asked Nanami, smiling in her usual bubbly way.

"Huh? Sakura and Atomu? They're pretty nice, I guess."

"You've talked to them?"

"I met them when they moved here over the weekend. I didn't know they would be coming to school here till yesterday though." Nanami lied.

"Ooo, it must be fate that you guys are going to the same school!" Ami squealed.

Kei rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Ami. They started attending school here because it's probably close to where they live."

"I like the idea of fate better." Ami said dreamily. Turning back to Nanami, she started to giggle. "You know, Atomu is kinda cute. Maybe you or Kei should ask him if he's single."

"He's not my type." Kei muttered.

"How could you know that? You haven't even talked to him yet!"

"I can just tell. It's a skill that comes with experience."

"I guess that means you have to do it, Nanami!" Ami exclaimed cheerfully.

Nanami smirked. "Yeah right. I'll ask Atomu out the day you confess to Kurama."

Ami blushed bright red as Kei snickered.

"Nanami, don't say that so loudly! He might hear you!" Ami squealed, glancing over her shoulder at the pop star sitting a few tables away.

Nanami chuckled. However, when she noticed Tomoe was sitting a few feet away from the tengu, her smile faded and she became lost in thought.

"And we're losing her again..." Kei grumbled.

For a moment, silence fell over the three girls, but before long, Nanami broke the silence with a question that completely caught her friends offguard.

"Hey, do you guys think Sakura and Tomoe would make a good couple?"

Kei's jaw dropped while Ami choked on her drink and began to cough violently.

"What?!"

"Do you think they would make a good couple? I mean, their personalities are similar and-"

"Nanami, are you nuts?! I can understand you worrying about Tomoe since you two are friends but are you seriously already trying to set him up with another girl?!" Kei screeched.

Nanami flinched and began to nervously fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "Well Kurama said-"

"You asked Kurama for breakup advice? Are you really that stupid? He's a pop star; he lives in a world where everything can be solved with a dazzling smile, a song, or money. He's not a reliable source." Kei lectured.

"Kei, that's mean!" Ami protested.

"It's the truth!"

Nanami sighed and quickly left the table as her friends continue to bicker. Heading into the hallway, she hastily found her locker and put away her lunchbox, completely oblivious to the footsteps approaching her from behind.

"I must agree with your friend about Kurama being an unqualified source for advice."

Nanami jumped before spinning around to find Tomoe standing behind her. "Tomoe, don't do that! You scared me."

Tomoe continued to scowl down at her, his lips curved into his signature frown. "I am only going to say this once, so you better listen up. I have no interest in or attraction to Sakura. I find her whiny and annoying and her incapability to perform her duties as a familiar is quite irritating. Therefore, I will not go out with her, and nothing you say or do will change my mind."

Nanami stared up at Tomoe as his words sank in. Slowly, the bubbling anger in her stomach began to build till she was practically shaking with rage.

"YOU. ARROGANT. JERK! I WAS TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU GET OVER OUR BREAKUP AND MAKE SURE YOU STAYED HAPPY WITHOUT ME! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU!"

Tomoe's eyes widened in surprise, taken offguard by the goddess' outburst, as Nanami removed her possessions from her locker and stormed down the hallway. However, the girl was so fuming mad that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and failed to notice Atomu walking out of the lunchroom until she collided with him. The two fell to the ground in a pile of limbs and groans, Nanami landing on top of the handsome demigod.

"I-I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention." the brunette apologized, leaping to her feet and blushing.

Atomu chuckled as he got back up and dusted himself off. "It's alright. No harm done. However, are you okay, Nanami? You looked upset when you were leaving the lunchroom."

"Huh?" Nanami looked up to see concern reflected in the Atomu's eyes.

 _"He...he came to check on me? He was worried about me?"_

"Uh...y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very good so I was going to have Mizuki pick me up and take me home." the goddess replied sheepishly.

Atomu frowned. "Wouldn't it be more convenient for Tomoe to take you since he is already here?"

The goddess glared at the white fox angrily from over her shoulder. "He has classes to attend. Will you please let the teachers know why I left?"

Atomu nodded. "Of course. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

After shooting Tomoe one last angry look, Nanami made her way outside of the school and stood underneath the awning as the rain poured.

"MIZUKI!"

Again, the snake familiar appeared in the blink of an eye. This time, he held a large black umbrella in his hand, sheltering him from the downpour.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take me home."

Mizuki frowned and felt Nanami's forehead. "Why? Do you not feel well?"

"No. I just need to get away from Tomoe."

The snake's enchanting green eyes narrowed. "He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'll kill him."

"No. He's just being stupid and stubborn like usual."

"I see. Well, don't worry, Lady Nanami. I shall be much more cooperative than that dumb fox." Mizuki cooed as he summoned his giant snake and helped Nanami onto its back, handing her his umbrella so she wouldn't get wet.

Nanami smiled gratefully at her second familiar and wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall. "Thank you, Mizuki."

The snake yokai blushed bright red and said nothing as he spurred his serpent forward and flew away from the school. However, before they disappeared from view, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at the fox glaring at him from one of the many windows in the building.

* * *

As Nanami and Mizuki entered the shrine, thunder crashed loudly overhead.

"It would seem the storm is getting worse. Hopefully the weather will force Tomoe to remain at the school overnight." Mizuki mumbled as he shut the door.

Nanami was about to reply when a soft whimper greeted her ears.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That whimper."

"Whimper?"

The sound suddenly repeated, this time much louder. Following the noise, Nanami crept down the hall till she came to Sakura's room. However, as she began to pull the door open, Mizuki grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"No no no no no! Bad idea! That's a very bad idea! Her inexperience and lack of control makes her even more dangerous!"

"Well I can't just leave her in there! What if something's wrong? What if she's hurt, Mizuki?!"

"She's fine!"

"She clearly isn't. Let me through so I can check on her or do so for me."

"Absolutely not."

Nanami glared up at the snake yokai and spoke in a stern tone. "Mizuki, move aside so I can check on Sakura. Now."

Bound by Nanami's words, Mizuki stiffly stepped aside and the goddess grabbed the door. Peeking into the dark room, she saw Sakura curled on her futon in the far corner, her body shaking violently. Tiptoeing over to her, Nanami peered down at the vixen and saw her eyes were closed. Tearstains adorned her pale cheeks as she continued to whimper in her sleep.

"Sakura?" the goddess called softly.

The redhead didn't wake up, mumbling in between whimpers. As the listened carefully, Nanami began to make sense of the words.

"...Please. Please let me in. I'll work hard, I promise. N-No! Please don't! You're my last hope! Please don't shut me out! Please!"

Worried, Nanami began to shake Sakura and shout louder. "Sakura! Sakura, wake up!"

"Nanami, don't do that!" Mizuki exclaimed worriedly, but the goddess ignored him.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

With a loud cry, the vixen bolted upright in her bed, claws extended.

"Nanami, look out!" Mizuki shrieked in horror.

Seeing the claws, Nanami did the first thing that came to her mind: she wrapped her arms around the redhead and hugged her tight. Sakura immediately froze and stared at Nanami in surprise.

"It's okay, Sakura. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real." the brunette cooed soothingly.

Sakura's eyes hardened and she roughly shoved the goddess away before turning her back to her. "It was not just a dream! You would never understand!"

"Hey, show her some respect, you ungrateful wretch!" Mizuki hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"No. It's okay, Mizuki." Nanami cooed. Placing a comforting hand on the vixen's shoulder, she said in a soft voice, "Do you want to talk about it? I may not completely understand, but I'm a good listener."

"No, thank you. All I want is for you to leave so I can get back to my nap." Sakura snapped.

Mizuki ground his teeth angrily. "Why you little-"

"Okay, Sakura. Call for us if you need anything." Nanami stated as she rose to her feet and grabbed Mizuki's arm, dragging him from the room.

The snake stared at his master, his mouth hanging agape. "Nanami, what the heck are you doing?! You are the goddess of the shrine! You can't let a mere redheaded rat disrespect you and order you around! She needs to be taught a lesson! Let me go now and I'll show her the error of her ways-"

"No, Mizuki. It's okay."

"It is not okay! She has no right to behave like this!"

"Just let it go, Mizuki."

"Why should I?"

"We have no clue what she is going through. She seems to be struggling with something big, and rather than get upset with her, we should try to help her."

"That doesn't mean she can just behave how she wants!"

"No it doesn't, but that is an issue that will have to be resolved another time. Trying to deal with it now will only result in more problems." Nanami said, recalling the tears she had seen in the vixen's eyes. "Just let her cool off for now. In the meantime, I have something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take out your incense burner and send me back in time."

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? Why?"

"Sakura obviously isn't very comfortable about sharing her past but I can't just let her suffer in silence either. I want you to send me back in time so I can learn about her past." Nanami stated.

"But Nanami, you don't even know Sakura's age so how do I know how far back to send you?! Besides, wouldn't such actions be rather invasive?"

"You certainly didn't care about being invasive when you sent me back into the past to meet Tomoe's former self."

Mizuki blushed bright red. "Those were totally different circumstances..."

"Uh huh. Sure they were. Go get the incense burner and meet me in my room." Nanami ordered.

Mizuki sighed. "Yes, Lady Nanami."

Moments later, both the yokai and his goddess were in her bedroom, Nanami laying on her futon.

"I'm only sending your spirit back so you don't tire yourself out too much. Are you sure about this, Nanami?" Mizuki asked as he set down the magical incense burner.

Nanami nodded, her eyes full of determination. "Quit talking and just do it. I want to get this done before Tomoe gets home from school and scolds me for being nosy!"

Mizuki chuckled dryly. "Very well, my mistress. Close yours eyes."

As the goddess' eyelids fell, the scent of the burning incense filled her nose and everything became fuzzy. Slowly, she sensed everything around her fading, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the orange sky of a fall evening.

 **((Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter being a tad shorter than the others. The next one will be really good though, I promise!))**


	8. Chapter 8

A groan escaped Nanami's lips as she sluggishly sat up, blinking rapidly as the light of the sunset burning her eyes.

 _"Ugh, where am I? What era is this?"_

Glancing at her surroundings, Nanami realized she had appeared right outside a shrine quite similar to her own. In the distance, she could see a cluster of huts.

 _"Judging by the buildings, I went far enough back in time, but how am I going to find Sakura-"_ Nanami's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek.

"That's it, ya little mutt! Get out of here!" an angry voice shouted.

 _"That sounds like it came from the shrine!"_

Leaping to her feet, Nanami raced to the wall surrounding the sacred building and peered over the top of it. Standing in the courtyard were two young women, one burly and one skinny, and resting at their feet was a pile of rags and filth. Judging by the cat ears resting on top of each girl's head, they were cat yokai who were serving as familiars in the shrine.

"Go on! Scram, ya runt! You're not wanted around here!" the butchy neko snarled as she kicked the bundle on the ground. A loud whimper followed, and Nanami's eyes widened in horror.

 _"That's not a bundle of clothes. It's a child!"_

Slowly, the bundle began to stand up, revealing a pair of unmistakable, oversized, red fox ears.

Nanami gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, that's-"

The young version of Sakura brushed her tangled red hair out of her eyes and gazed up at the muscular cat woman. "P-Please, I just want to speech with the goddess of this shrine-"

"Our goddess doesn't have time street rats! Now besides, you're a canine so you're not welcome here!"

"Please, just let me speak with her! I was hoping she would like to take on another familiar-"

"Absolutely ridiculous. There is no way our master would have any use for you. Now leave before I-"

"Wait sister, let's hear her out. After all, having another familiar around means less work for us." the slimmer, more delicate neko said as she stepped forward. "Do you have any experience with housework child?"

Sakura's ears drooped and she shook her head.

"Cooking?"

The young fox shook her head again.

"Gardening?"

Again, another no.

"Any fighting ability or experience?"

Sakura didn't even answer and hung her head shamefully.

"Told you she would be of no use. Just send her away already so we can get back to our work." the burly neko stated flatly.

"No, please don't do that!" Sakura begged, her eyes full of desperation. "I may not know any skills, but I'm willing to learn. Please just give me a chance."

"You're not worth the effort kid. Leave and quit wasting our time."

Sakura's sighed as she accepted the inevitable. "C-Could I at least have a meal and spend the night here? It's getting colder at night and all the small animals, berries, and nuts are disappearing."

By now, the muscular neko was fuming.

"ARE YOU SLOW IN THE HEAD OR SOMETHING?! I SAID SCRAM! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY, YA FILTHY FOX!" she roared.

Frightened, Sakura raced out the shrine and into the woods, her tail tucked between her legs.

"Hey, wait! Stop! Sakura, come back!" Nanami cried as the little girl ran past her. When she didn't respond, realization dawned on the goddess.

 _"That's right. Mizuki only sent my spirit back in time. No one can actually see or hear me."_

Taking off after the young kit, Nanami followed her to a lake a few miles. By the time Sakura stopped, the goddess was panting and wheezing. As the little girl sat down by the water's edge, Nanami slid down beside a nearby tree and leaned against its trunk for support.

 _"Man, I haven't even been here that long and I'm already tired. I can't go back yet though; I've barely learned anything."_

The sound of sobbing pulled Nanami from her thoughts. Frowning, she glanced at Sakura and realized the young fox was in fact crying as she gazed at her reflection in the water.

"That was the last one. I've now traveled to every shrine I know of but they all turned me away..." the yokai whimpered to herself. After a moment, her face scrunched up angrily and she struck at her reflection in the water. "It isn't fair! It's not my fault that my parents were killed before they could teach me how to fight or work! Why can't someone just take me in and teach me what I need to know?! I can't improve if no one gives me a chance."

Nanami's heart wrenched as she watched the large tears spilling down Sakura's face.

Wiping her eyes, the little fox gazed up at the sky above her.

"Please, if any of you gods are listening, all I ask for is a single chance."

Nanami felt eyes watering as she listened to the little girl's pleas. _"Sakura..."_

Suddenly, a bunch of giddy shouts filled the air. Sakura immediately sprang to her feet and ran to hide in a nearby bush just as three boys emerged from the woods, fishing poles in their hands.

"I don't want you to leave, Koga. Things won't be the same if you're gone." the boy dressed in blue whimpered, wiping his eyes.

"I don't have a choice. My parents want me to become a great warrior like my ancestors so they're sending me to train with other boys at the shrine of the war kami, Takehaya." answered the boy dressed in red.

"You won't forget about us though, will you, Koga?" asked the boy's other friend, who was clothed in yellow.

Koga chuckled. "Of course not."

"Have you told Mei about this yet?" asked the boy in blue.

Koga sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't want to upset her."

"Yeah...Hey, maybe the three of us can come and train with you!"

"What are you saying? Mei couldn't go to the war kami's shrine! Only boys are allowed to train there, you baka!" snapped the yellow-clad boy as he reached over and slapped his cerulean companion, who yelped in pain.

"Well why don't we just disguise Mei as a boy then?" he grumbled p, rubbing his tender cheek.

"The consequences are extreme for any girls who sneak into the shrine and are discovered. Any accomplices of theirs receive severe punishment as well. If I sneak Mei in and she gets found out, I could be kicked out or worse." said Koga.

A dreary silence fell over the three boys as they stood staring out at the lake.

"So this is it then? Our last time together before you leave in a few days?" asked the boy in blue.

Koga forced a smile onto his face. "You guys are acting like I'm leaving forever. I'm just going to be gone for a few years. We'll see each other again."

"But it won't be the same, Koga. You'll be different then." sighed the boy in yellow.

Koga sighed and straightened his posture. "Then we better stop moping around and make this the best stinking fishing trip we've ever had!"

The two other boys managed to smile and followed their friend to the water, but Nanami was no longer focused on them. Instead she was watching Sakura from where the little fox was crouched amongst the shrubbery. The goddess could practically see the gears turning in the little girl's head as she thought about what she just heard. Suddenly, something clicked, and Sakura's eyes filled with a bright light. Leaping to her feet, she hastily scurried off, being careful not to step on any twigs to branches that would alert the boys to her presence.

Nanami's lips curved into a deep frown.

 _"I hope she isn't thinking what I think she is. If so, she's putting herself in a lot of danger."_ she worried. _"I better go after her. If I lose her now, I doubt I'll be able to find her again."_

Rising to her feet, Nanami groaned as her limbs ached in protest.

 _"Stupid kit, can't she just stay in one place for awhile? I wish I there was some way I could just skip ahead to the important parts of her past and avoid all this running..."_

Suddenly, the scene before Nanami began to grow dim, much to the goddess' dismay.

 _"No! Don't send me back yet! I'm not done!"_

However, to the land god's surprise, she wasn't sent back to her own era. Instead, when the darkness cleared, she found herself standing beside a wide dirt road with many trees lining either side. The sky overhead was turning pink and purple as the sun peeked up from the eastern horizon.

 _"What the heck?! Where am I now? What just happened?!"_ the goddess wondered.

Suddenly, the sound of walking feet greeted Nanami's ears. Turning, she saw the boy from before, Koga, heading down the road by himself, a large pack on his shoulders. His dark, unruly hair had been cropped short, and the dirty smudges of youthful play that had adorned his face the day before had been scrubbed away. Unlike when he was with his friends, the light was now gone from his eyes and he wore a grave, tired expression as he trudged slowly along the road.

 _"He looks so sad...Stop that, he isn't your concern! You have other things to worry about. You came back in time to learn about Sakura and right now you have no idea where she is-"_

"Hey! Wait up!" exclaimed a voice, surprising both the goddess and the mortal boy.

Running up the road was a boy with short, fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes and appeared to be around ten years of age. He was clothed in a large, modest, brown shirt and tan shorts with a pair of worn sandals clinging weakly to his feet as he ran. At first, Nanami didn't recognize the child, but as he drew closer, realization hit her.

 _"Oh my gosh, that's not a little boy; that's Sakura!"_

Koga frowned as the strange "boy" ran up to him. "Can I help you?"

Sakura blushed and scratched her head nervously. "Uh yeah, I hope so. I'm from a far away village and I seem to have gotten lost. Could you help me?"

"Sure. Where are you trying to get to?"

"The shrine of the war kami. My parents are sending me there to train to become a warrior."

A small smile crept onto Koga's face. "I'm headed there too. Just follow me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Koga. What's your name?"

"Shoda." Sakura answered, relieved that her lie had been bought.

"We better get moving. We still have a long way to go and we don't want to be late or else."

"Alright."

Nanami groaned internally at the thought of more walking.

"Hey, maybe I can just skip ahead again."

For a few minutes, the goddess waited expectantly for everything around her to go back and then take her to another scene. However, much to her dismay, nothing happened.

 _"Seriously?! Alright, walking it is. Great."_ Nanami sighed before hastily running after the two children. _"Geez, how are these kids so fast?"_

* * *

Mizuki sighed as he glanced from Nanami's sleeping face to the clock on the wall. _"Come on, Nanami, hurry! You have to wake up before-"_

As if on cue, the door to the human kami's bedroom was throw open, causing the snake familiar to jump.

"What's going on in here? Why do I smell incense burning?!" Tomoe barked. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the magical incense burner sitting next to Nanami's bed. "What is that thing doing in here? Don't tell me you sent Nanami back in time?!"

Mizuki nervously began to back away from the angry fox. "Okay. I won't tell you then."

Tomoe immediately lunged forward with an angry growl and grabbed Mizuki by his clothes. "Baka, you sent her back in time and didn't go with her?! Whose protecting her then?! She could be killed!"

"Tomoe, calm down! I only sent Nanami-chan's spirit back so no one can see her or hear her. She's not in any danger."

"I don't care! Bring her back this instant!"

"I already tried but she won't listen! Wherever she is, she is determined to stay there and see what happens."

Tomoe's eyes widened in horror. "You don't even know what time period you sent her back to?!"

"It's not my fault! I had to guess because I don't know how old Sakura is and I don't want to ask!" Mizuki cried.

"What does Sakura's age have to do with anything?!"

"Nanami went back to learn about Sakura's past so she can help her!"

"We'll bring her back! It's too dangerous for her to be in an unknown time period all by herself."

"I told you, I already tried; it didn't work!"

"Well try again!"

"Fine!" Rolling his eyes, Mizuki crawled back to Nanami's side and sat down. Picking up the incense burner, he closed his eyes and began to chant softly. Meanwhile, Tomoe glanced at Nanami's sleeping face, his lips curving into a worried from.

 _"Please come back to us, Nanami."_ he pleaded silently.

* * *

When the world around her turned dark again, Nanami huffed in annoyance.

"This would've been more useful about twenty miles ago." she grumbled to no one in particular. As the darkness disappeared once again, the goddess found herself standing in a courtyard in the middle of the night?

 _"Where am I?"_

Glancing around, Nanami noticed the walls of the courtyard were lined with straw dummies with targets on their chests and heads, a few of which had arrows sticking out of them. Racks of various weapons were clustered together in one corner, their shiny surfaces shimmering in the moonlight. Turning, she found a magnificent shrine looming behind her and around a dozen smaller huts on either side.

 _"This must be the shrine of the war kami."_ she concluded.

Suddenly, the door to one of the huts on Nanami's left softly slid open and Sakura poked her head out. After scanning the courtyard to make sure it was clear, she tiptoed across the lawn and over to the collection of weapons. After scouring the racks, she selected several throwing knives and headed towards one of the dummies. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, she wound back then hurled the first knife with a grunt. The blade embedded itself in the dummy's shoulder, much to her displeasure, so she hurled another projectile. This time, the knife pierced the dummy's collarbone and the outermost ring of the target on its chest. Feeling encouraged, Sakura threw knife after knife, hitting various parts of the target. Finally, when only three blades were left in her hand, the fox three all of them at once. The three knives sailed gracefully through the air before plunging into the bullseye of the target. Grinning from ear to ear, Sakura removed the knives from the dummy and head them up in the light of the moon to make sure there were no smudges or scratches on them.

"Wow, she isn't half bad. With a little more training, she could be great at knife throwing." Nanami thought aloud.

As she inspected the blades for damage, Sakura failed to notice something moving about within the shadows of the shrine, steadily creeping up on her.

"Last I checked your curfew was a few hours ago. What are you doing up?"

With a gasp, Sakura spun around to find the war kami himself, Takehaya, looming over her. Despite this being his shrine, neither the students or teachers ever saw him in person. Immediately, the fox fell to her knees and bowed before the god, her forehead resting against the cool ground.

"Please forgive me, Lord Takehaya. I was just trying to squeeze in some late night practice. I shall return to my room now." she stammered.

"No, do not move. I would like to have a word with you, fox." the war kami stated.

Sakura's eyes widened but she quickly recovered her composure. "I don't know what you mean, sir-"

"Don't play stupid with me, child! I know you're not a human nor are you a male."

"H-How did you find out?"

"You truly think you are the first female or first yokai to try and sneak into my shrine? I know all of your tricks, including this one." Takehaya stated, grabbing hold of the necklace hanging around Sakura's neck. Attached to the end was a familiar leaf charm.

"A nearby kami expressed concern that a her familiars had 'lost' a necklace such as this one. Honestly, you might as well as just walked in here looking like your normal self because having this out in the open all the time is a dead giveaway." the war kami continued before ripping off the necklace. Immediately, Sakura's ears and tail popped out, but aside from that she looked the same. The god stared at her in shock for a moment then began to chuckle.

"Oh you pathetic runt! You can't even use transforming magic right! You could've completely altered your entire appeared with that leaf but instead you only hid your yokai features and altered the rest of your physical appearance yourself? How truly pitiful and dumb you are!" Takehaya jeered.

As the kami laughed at her, Sakura's ears fell and her tail slid between her legs. Slowly, she reached up and caressed her short hair, and her lip began to quiver. As her vision blurred, she hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeve and glared up at Takehaya.

"Fortunately for you, your utter stupidity has put me in good enough humor that I'm willing to let you go without causing a scene." the god continued as he regained his composure. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed hold of Sakura's shirt collar and dragged her towards the courtyard gate as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Hey! Let go of me! Please, don't do this! Let me stay! I promise I won't cause any trouble or let anyone else catch me!" the little fox cried.

"Don't be ridiculous, child. I can't let you remain here and learn how to fight. Women have no place on the battlefield." the god replied as he pushed open the gate. Nanami's eyes immediately narrowed.

 _"Gee, just when I thought I couldn't hate this guy any more than I already do, I find out he's racist and sexist!"_

With a grunt, Takehaya tossed Sakura through the gate, and the kit hit the ground with a thud. Immediately, she got back up and ran to the gate only to have it shut in her face.

"Please, don't do this! If I don't learn how to fight, then no one will take me in as a familiar! Please your lordship, I need to find a home, and I can't then I at least need the skills necessary to survive on my own!"

"You seem to be doing a fine job of that already. Besides, your life isn't my problem. If I cared about every single life on this planet, I wouldn't be a war god. Now leave before I decide to publicly humiliate you in front of your peers." Takehaya growled, his good humor spent.

Whimpering, Sakura retreated into the forest.

 _"I don't believe it...I can't believe that jerk of a god would just cast aside a child in need like that without a second thought! How can he be so heartless and cruel?!"_ Nanami thought.

Suddenly the world before her went dark again. When the shadows lifted, they revealed a humble hut next to a mountainside. Snow covered the ground and a bitterly cold wind ripped through the air, causing Nanami to shiver.

 _"Crap, where am I now?!"_

Scanning the area, the goddess noticed someone standing on the porch of the shack, her body wrapped tightly in a hooded cloak. Slowly, the young woman raised a hand and knocked on the front door, and after a moment, it swung open to reveal two young kitsunes who stared up at the visitor with curious eyes.

"Can we help you?" They asked in unison.

"Yes. My name is Sakura, and I'm looking for Banri the Compassionate. Is this his home?" the figure asked.

The two kitsunes nodded. "Yes, yes, come inside. You must be freezing! We'll get you warmed up and then you can speak with old Banri. Come now."

As Sakura was ushered into the hut, Nanami realized that the feeling in her hands and feet were going numb.

 _"I better go inside too. Hopefully they won't mind hosting an invisible spirit as well."_ she thought as she hurried towards the hut and slipped inside just before the kitsunes servants closed the door.

* * *

"It's not working, Tomoe. She's got a strong grip."

"Then we have to find another way to bring her out." Tomoe stated as he anxiously paced back and forth, nearly stepping on Onikiri and Kotetsu as he did so.

Kotetsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Master Mizuki, have you ever tried sending two people back in time at once?"

Mizuki nodded. "It is possible, but I don't do it often because of how greatly it exhausts all parties involved."

Tomoe stopped and glared daggers at the snake. "Idiot! Why didn't you bring that up before?!"

"I just told you why! Don't yell at me!"

Tomoe slapped Mizuki angrily. "Our master could be in mortal danger and you've known the way to bring her back this entire time but didn't speak up because it would cause you discomfort? Baka, how selfish are you?!"

"I'm not being selfish! I told you sending another person back strains everyone involved, including the person who has already been sent back! That means Lady Nanami! So in reality, you're the one being selfish, Tomoe!"

A low growl escaped the fox's throat, but just as he was about to strangle his fellow familiar, a flicker of movement caught his eye.

"Nanami?"

Much to everyone's surprise, the goddess was starting to toss and turn in her sleep.

"Mizuki, why is she doing that?!" Tomoe snapped as he knelt by his master's side. Instinctively, he felt her pulse and was relieved to find it was still strong.

"Her consciousness is starting to return to her body, which means whatever she wanted to see is almost over. She should be waking up at any moment." Mizuki answered. Kneeling beside his comrade, he softly called out to the goddess, "Lady Nanami, can you hear us?"

* * *

Benri the Compassionate, an elderly yokai with a cane, exclaimed Sakura from head to toe with one eye then turned his back to her. "I can't help you."

Sakura's face fell. "...What?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm too old to be teaching anymore. I no longer have the strength to teach young yokai. Besides, you're far past the ideal age for conditioning; any effort made on you would just be wasted." the elderly fox sighed as he sat down.

Sakura's anger flared up. "That's not true!"

"Your outburst only proves my point. Such a temper is not ideal for that of a familiar. By now, your habits and mannerisms are already deeply set so there is nothing I can do-"

"I can change! I just need a guide. Please sir, you're my last hope!" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry, child. All I can give you is a temporary place to stay, but I am so near to death's door that you might as well go and make a name for yourself."

"But I can't! I can't fight or cook or clean so no one will take me in." The vixen whimpered.

"What has happened to you truly isn't fair, but there is nothing I can do." Benri sighed, rising with the help of one of the younger kitsunes. "You can take shelter her for as long as you like but that is all I can offer you. Please forgive me."

Sakura said nothing as she stared blankly at the fire in the hearth.

"It is getting late so I must bid you goodnight. Rest well." Benri said and hobbled away towards his room, his servants following close behind.

Left alone in front of the fireplace, Sakura watched the flames intently as she processed what the elderly yokai had said.

 _"He was the last yokai I could ask for help. He was my last hope...Am-Am I really a lost cause? No, I have to have some value! I have to! I can't be just a waste of space! I can't!"_

Slowly, big crocodile tears spilled down her cheeks. As the vixen curled up into a ball and cried, Nanami felt heart breaking. Even though she knew the fox couldn't hear or feel her, the goddess hurried to her side and hugged her from behind.

"Oh Sakura, don't listen to that fool. You're not a waste of time or effort. You have more worth than you know." she whispered.

Slowly, Sakura raised her head and glanced around the room. Her eyes were now filled with a cold, angry light.

"Past the age of conditioning, huh? I can't change? Fine, then I'll stick to the only thing I'm good at." she muttered, rising to her feet.

A sense of dread immediately formed in Nanami's stomach. _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"Nanami!"

The goddess jumped and glanced around. "Mizuki?"

"Nanami, wake up!"

Slowly, the world began to grow dark one last time. The goddess immediately started to panic.

"No! I can't go back yet! I can't leave her!"

"Nanami!"

"Please! Let me stay!"

"Lady Nanami, wake up!"

* * *

Nanami's eyes snapped open and she bolted up with a gasp. Immediately, she was enveloped by a pair of warm arms.

"Thank goodness you're back. I was so worried." a familiar voice muttered.

"Tomoe..."

"What were you thinking? Don't you know you could've gotten hurt? Why didn't you wait till I got home so I could come with you? You're so reckless." Tomoe chastised his master softly as he stroked her hair.

"I-I'm sorry..."

The fox familiar pulled back and noticed tears brimming in his master's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

"Tomoe...It was awful! She was rejected at every turn! No matter what she did or how much she pleaded, no one would help her! She tried everything she could think of to grow and become better but nothing worked. Tomoe, how can people that they turn away someone in need without a second thought? All she wanted was a home and the skills to care for herself. Was that honestly so much to ask?" the goddess sobbed, burying her face into her familiar's chest.

Tomoe was speechless. Unsure of what else to do, he rubbed soothing circles on Nanami's back as she wailed. Just as she started to calm down, the door to her room flew open.

"What's going on in here?!"

All eyes shifted to Sakura, who was looming in the doorway. Judging by her expression, she was extremely annoyed. However, her face shifted to one of surprise as Nanami suddenly leaped to her feet and wrapped the vixen in a hug.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." the goddess whispered tearfully.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, confused. "Um...It's okay?"

"No it's not! What was done to you is not okay!"

"Nanami, what are you talking about?!"

"I know about your past, Sakura, and I want you to know that I'll give you a chance."

For a moment, Sakura stared at Nanami in shock, her body struggling to process what she had just heard.

"What did you just say?" she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

Nanami smiled warmly at the kitsune. "I'm giving you a chance, Sakura."

For a moment, a great warmth filled Sakura's chest and she felt the urge to cry. However, after a moment, the feeling faded, snuffed out by years of self-doubt.

"Thank you, Nanami, but you're wasting your time."

Nanami's face fell. "What?"

"I don't know how you learned about my past and I appreciate your kindness, but you're wasting your time. I'm a lost cause."

Nanami frowned. "Sakura, that's not true-"

"Yes it is. No matter what I do, it's not enough so why even try any longer? You're wasting your time, Nanami. Forget about whatever you learned and just leave me be. I'm not worth it."

"Sakura-"

"Listen to her, Nanami." Mizuki stated bluntly.

Nanami stared back at him in shock. "What?"

"You can give her as many opportunities as you want but they don't mean anything if she doesn't have any motivation to change."

"But-"

"He's right, Nanami. Listen to him. You would just be wasting your time."

Nanami glanced back and forth between the two, not believing what she was hearing. Suddenly, Atomu appeared in the doorway.

"Nanami, I-What's going on in here?" he asked when he saw the goddess hugging his sister.

"It's nothing." Sakura said simply and pulled away from Nanami. "What do you need?"

"Oh...um, I was hoping Nanami could have Tomoe or Mizuki take me to where you are holding Hiromi. I have a few questions I'd like to ask her."

"O-Of course. We'll all go. Just give me a second to grab a jacket since it is getting dark out." Nanami stated and hurried from the room. As she entered her room, she thought about what Mizuki and Sakura had said.

 _"No motivation, huh? How do I help someone with no motivation to change? How do I motivate her?"_


	9. Chapter 9

During the entire ride to the Yonomori shrine, Nanami remained unusually silent. As she she on the floor of the magical cart carrying the group, she stared intently at Sakura as the gears in her mind turned.

 _"Ugh, how can I make her care? How can I make her care?!"_

"Nanami, there is smoke pouring out of your ears." Atomu joked as he sat down beside the goddess. "What are you thinking about?"

Nanami scowled at the boy and didn't answer. Following her eyes, he realized she who was staring at and let out a sigh.

"Nanami, I'm deeply touched by your concern for my sister, but you're wasting your efforts. You're trying to accomplish a task even my father couldn't achieve."

"I don't understand. How can she just not care anymore?" the goddess said.

"Hardship does things to people. It drives them to the limits of what they can stand and then pushes them even further. For some, going numb and hiding from the pain is easier than facing it head on."

"I guess that's true, but I just can't understand how she can be happy like that."

"She never said she was happy. She just isn't in pain anymore."

For a moment, Nanami grew silent once again.

"Atomu, I want to help your sister. I want to help her prove wrong everyone who cast her aside and left her to die. I just don't know how..." she sighed.

"You giving her the opportunity to improve is enough. Now all you can do is wait and pray that she'll come to her senses and accept your invitation."

"I heard that, Atomu." Sakura growled from where she sat at the front of the cart.

Atomu immediately flinched, causing Nanami to chuckle.

"Even though she can't fight, Sakura's still pretty intimidating huh?"

"You have no idea. Once when I was really little, she had a headache and threatened to eat me if I made one more peep. I wound up not talking for almost three months after that."

Nanami laughed loudly. "Seriously?"

"Yep, although she felt back afterwards. As a way of apologizing, she took me for a walk through the woods and showed me some natural survival skills she had learned while living on her own. Unfortunately for her, that meant I kept begging father to let me go camping so I could use what I had learned, and guess who was forced to chaperone me?"

More giggles escaped Nanami's throat. "She really cares about you, huh?"

"She does, but she doesn't like to show it. She believes showing any sign of affection towards anyone or anything means you're weak and will lead to heartache.-"

 _"Gee, who does that remind me of?"_ Nanami thought, briefly glancing at Tomoe.

"-However, those people are actually the biggest softies, so they just say that to protect themselves. In reality, they desperately want to feel safe and loved but are just too scared to open up..."

Atomu's voice broke off when he was suddenly blanketed in a large shadow. Looking up, he found Sakura looming over him, her jade eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Atomu, if you say one more thing, I will actually eat you this time." she growled menacingly.

Tomoe gave Sakura a disapproving scowl. "A familiar does not threaten the life of its master-"

"Shut up, Tomoe! I didn't ask for your input!"

Eyes narrowing, Tomoe stepped between Sakura and Atomu.

"Fine, I'll play your game. Given that Atomu is Nanami's guest, that puts him under my care and protection. If you harm a hair on his head, I will be obliged to defend him. Unless you wish to be thrown out of this cart and left behind, I suggest you sit back down and learn to control your temper." he hissed in a low voice.

For a moment, the two foxes stood glaring at each other, deep growls resonating from their throats. Worried, Mizuki shifted into his snake form and slithered over to Nanami so he could protect her if a fight broke out. However, after a few more minutes, Sakura huffed angrily and stormed back to the corner where she had been sitting. With a sigh, Tomoe turned to the two demigods behind him and gave them both a stern look.

"I advise you find a new topic to discuss as to not agitate her further." he said curtly.

Nanami frowned. "We didn't mean to offend her-"

"Well, you did, and although I do not approve of her threatening you, I am not blind to your errors in this situation. Find a new topic. Now." he grunted before spinning on his heels and heading back to his own corner of the magical cart as well.

"It would seem short tempers are a characteristic shared by many foxes." Atomu mumbled. Glancing at his sister, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Although she appeared fine to anyone else, the young god could tell his adopted sibling was rather upset due to the slightest droop of her ears and shoulders as well as the tenseness of her muscles. "Hey Nanami, give me one second."

Rising to his feet, Atomu crept over to his sister's side.

"What do you want?" she snapped, not looking at him.

"Sakura, are you really that upset?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Well, maybe I just don't appreciate you spilling my life story to your new crush!"

"What?! Sakura, Nanami is just a friend-"

"Oh please, don't lie to me. I may not be the smartest yokai, but I have instinct and a little common sense. I've seen the way you look at her; you've known her less than a week and she has already stolen your heart."

Atomu's cheeks turned the color of the fox woman's hair. "T-That's not true."

"Really? Say that while looking me in the eyes."

Atomu squirmed uncomfortably under his sister's gaze. "You're purposely getting us off topic so you don't have to answer my question-"

"-and you're purposely steering us back on track to avoid mine." Sakura answered.

Atomu looked down. "You answer me first."

With a loud sigh, Sakura glared warily at Tomoe and Mizuki. "If either of you listen to this, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"I'd like to see you try." Mizuki sneered, earning a scowl from Nanami.

"Mizuki, Tomoe, you both are to tune out Sakura and Atomu's conversation." she ordered them.

Unable to refuse the order due to the goddess' Sacred Word Binding, the fox and the snake turned their backs on the siblings and distracted themselves. Smiling, Nanami gave Sakura a wink and a thumbs up, signaling she was safe to start.

Pulling her brother close, Sakura whispered softly in his ear, "I don't appreciate you spilling my story to people we barely know not only for the sake of my personal pride but for your safety as well. The more people that know I can't protect you, the more likely word will get out to our enemies and they'll attack you without hesitation."

"I'm strong, Sakura; I can protect myself."

"But that doesn't mean we should be careless. Atomu, you're the only family I have left and Father's dying wish was for me to keep you safe. If I lose you, I'll bring disgrace to him as well as be left alone. I can't be alone, Atomu, not again."

Hearing the slight tremble in his sister's voice, Atomu looked down at her and saw her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not going to leave you; not now, not ever. Kurama is sending a message to his father requesting back up for us, and we have Tomoe and Mizuki to protect us. Nothing is going to happen to me, to either of us." He said softly as he pulled her to his chest and began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"You better be right." Sakura whimpered.

Smiling sympathetically, Atomu placed forehead against hers, a gesture Sakura had shown him many times. Among foxes, it had several meanings, the context of which all depended on the setting. In this particular situation, it was a sign of trust as well as brotherly affection. In response, Sakura let out a soft purr and wrapped her fluffy, scarlet tail lovingly around her sibling. The stress plaguing her body seemed to melt away, replaced by bliss.

"I'll still eat you if you tell any more embarrassing stories about me." she said, breaking the silence.

Atomu chuckled warmly. "I don't think I'll taste very good but okay."

"We're here!" Mizuki suddenly stated as the cart landed lightly in front of the shrine's main entrance. After climbing out first, Mizuki and Tomoe held out their hands and helped the remaining passengers down. As she stepped down, Sakura felt a chill run down her spine. A low growl escaped her throat, her eyes scanning the surrounding forest for danger.

Nanami frowned. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

"There's something watching us from nearby. I can sense it."

"That's impossible. I erected barriers around the shrine that keep everyone out except those I bring with me." Mizuki stated.

Tomoe scoffed and rolled his eyes. "The lazy little fox probably just heard a bird or squirrel. Mistaking such a creature for a threat is to be expected when she has no experience."

"Tomoe, that was mean! Apologize to Sakura right now!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Sorry." Tomoe mumbled halfheartedly as he folded his arms across his chest. In truth, he was quite annoyed with Sakura at the moment. Nanami had gone through a great amount of effort to try and understand the redhead's pain yet the vixen still had the audacity to turn his master down when she was a chance to prove herself and become a better yokai! It really irritated him. No, irritated wasn't a strong enough word. This ticked him off!

"Even if it is unlikely, we should have someone stand guard outside just to be safe." Atomu stated.

"I volunteer Tomoe!" Mizuki said excitedly, earning a death glare from his fellow familiar.

"Good idea, Mizuki. Tomoe, could you keep watch out here for us?" Nanami asked.

Tomoe was a tad hurt by being asked to perform such a meager task, but he was more upset because he wanted to stay by Nanami's side and keep an eye on her.

"Can't Mizuki or Sakura do it?" He asked.

A smirk appeared on Sakura's face. "Last I checked, I was 'inexperienced' so I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, and you don't know your way around this place like I do, Tomoe, so you're the only one eligible for this position." Mizuki teased.

Tomoe growled angrily at the two, but before he could respond, Nanami stepped in.

"Tomoe, I know you're not happy about this but you truly are our best option at the moment. Please stay out here and keep watch." she cooed.

Tomoe glanced down at Nanami, his purple eyes locking with her brown ones, and he felt himself begin to soften. Even if she was no longer his lover, the girl still had a hold of him and his heart strings, which drove him crazy.

"Fine. You better be quick though. You have school in the morning and you are not lying about being sick again." he grunted, turning his back to her.

Nanami smiled happily, completely unphased by Tomoe's attitude. "Thank you, Tomoe. Mizuki, lead the way."

"Have fun, Tomoe." Mizuki sang snarkily as he guided the others throne the shrine's front doors and closed them with a thud, leaving Tomoe by himself in the night.

* * *

Hearing the door to the room slide open, Hiromi raised her head and glared up at her visitors.

"What do you want? Have you come here to interrogate me? I won't tell you anything." she spat.

A growl escaped Sakura throat but a wave of her brother's hand silenced her.

"I'm not here to fight with you, Hiromi. I just wanted to talk." Atomu stated as he sat across from the bluenette.

"Well, I don't want to talk and no matter what you do, you can't make me." She stated in reply.

Again, Sakura snarled at the cocky yokai and tried to lunge at her, but Mizuki hastily grabbed her arms and held her back.

"You're right, I can't make you talk; however, it might be in your best interest to tell me what you know."

Hiromi's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you hear Hiromi? Why aren't you with you brother? And don't lie to me. I'll be able to tell if you do." Atomu stated calmly.

Hiromi was momentarily taken aback by his question.

"W-Why do you care? I tried to kill you and that little rat you call your sister!" she spat, although the hostility now seemed forced.

"What did you just call me? I'll rip you to shreds, little bird!" Sakura snarled.

"Ooo, a fox pup. I'm so scared." Hiromi mumbled sarcastically.

"That's it! You're dead!" Sakura roared, squirming in Mizuki's grasp, but the snake kept a firm hold on her.

Atomu sighed and turned to Nanami. "Do you think you three could wait outside? She is close to opening up, but I think she keeps stopping herself because there are too many of us here."

Nanami frowned. "Are you sure it's okay for us to leave you two alone? What if she tries to abduct you again?"

"Where can she take me, Nanami? Tomoe is outside and Mizuki has got a barrier around this place. I'll be fine. Please, just take Mizuki and Sakura and wait out in the hall." Atomu said with a smile.

Nanami sighed and reluctantly stood up. Sakura thrashed about in Mizuki's arms as he followed after his master and dragged the vixen out of the room along with him. As soon as they were alone, Atomu looked Hiromi in the eyes and repeated his question.

"Why are you here, Hiromi? Why are you here and not with your brother? I promise not to share with anyone a single word breathed in this room."

Hiromi glanced up at Atomu, then hastily back down at her hands, blinking rapidly as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"As if you really care. All you want is information on my brother so you can defeat him and avenge your father's death. I'm not stupid." she spat, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. However, as she did so, her sleeve slid down, revealing several scars on her arm.

"Did Hirito give you those?" Atomu asked.

Hiromi scowled at him and hastily covered her arm again. "That's none of your business."

"Are there others? Did he attack you?"

"I said that's none of your business!"

"Hiromi, if he hurt you then-"

"Then what? What will you do? Your own father, a feared and respected god, fell at my brother's hands! A mere demigod like yourself doesn't stand a chance against him." Hiromi hissed.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I won't try. I have to avenge my father and the servants that died serving alongside him." Atomu said firmly.

"How noble and extremely stupid of you." the peacock grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Well, don't expect my help. Unlike you, I value my life and desire to live it to the full so I will not be providing you with any information for your little escapade."

Atomu sighed. "I see. You're certain there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?"

Hiromi raised a surprised and somewhat suspicious eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I asked if I could get you anything to make you more comfortable. Just because you're my prisoner doesn't mean I need to treat you like an animal."

Hiromi scoffed at him, rolling her eyes once more. However, Atomu could practically see the gears turning in her head as she pondered his offer.

"Well, a hot meal and something to drink would be nice. I won't eat any meat though; I find it to be disgusting. A pillow and some blankets would be greatly appreciated as well since this shrine becomes quite cold during the night hours. Oh, a bath and a clean kimono also sound wonderful, but that's probably asking too much, isn't it?"

"I'll see what I can do. Don't go anywhere." Atomu said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he slid open the door.

"Like I could." Hiromi huffed, crossing her arms.

The demigod chuckled as he exited the room and entered the hallway to find Nanami sitting behind Sakura and weaving her red hair into a braid as the vixen pouted. A few feet away, Mizuki was wrapping bandages around a couple of scratches he had received from the less than cheerful fox.

"Hey Mizuki, does this shrine have a portable wash basin or something like that? And do you know where I can find any spare clothes, pillows or blankets?" Atomu asked.

Mizuki's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Hiromi was hoping she could use them. She would like a hot meal too, preferably vegetarian."

"What does she think this is, a hotel? She's our enemy, not our guest." Sakura grumbled.

"True, but Dad taught us that a little kindness and hospitality can turn even the worst of enemies into the greatest of allies, did he not?" Atomu stated, but his sister just rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"I'm not waiting on that freeloader." she huffed, crossing her arms.

Atomu sighed and turned to Nanami. "Will you help me?"

"Of course. I can start making the meal if you and Mizuki handle the blankets, clothes, and the wash bin." she replied, earning a grateful smile from the demigod.

"If you three all leave then who is going to be watching Hiromi?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you're the only other person here since Tomoe is stuck outside, so I guess that means you're the lucky victim-I mean, familiar." Mizuki practically sang, sneering at Sakura and ignoring the growl reverberating from her throat.

"Mizuki, quit taunting her or I'll call Tomoe in and have you stand guard outside instead." Nanami threatened.

"Ugh, fine. You're no fun, Nanami-chan." Mizuki sighed, rising from his spot on the floor and turning to Atomu. "I'll get the wash bin since it's pretty heavy. I'll take Nanami to the kitchen since it's down the same hallway."

"I'll get the clothes and blankets then. Where are they?"

"They are in Lady Yonomori's old room. Just continue down this hall, turn left, and walk down that hallway until you come upon another hall to your right. When you get there, turn right and Lady Yonomori's room should be the first room on the hall's right side. Can you remember that?"

"Down this hallway, turn left, continue till the next hallway, turn right, first room on the right side. Thank you, Mizuki." Atomu repeated confidently before hurrying off down her hallway. As he disappeared, a shiver shot up Sakura's spine.

 _"Something doesn't feel right..."_

* * *

Sure enough, as he turned down the last hallway, Atomu came upon the room Mizuki had mentioned. Sitting on the edge of the bed was a pile of neatly folded blankets and resting in a basket next to a plain, humble dresser was a basket of fresh kimonos waiting to be put away. Grabbing what he needed, the demigod turned to leave when he was suddenly knocked back by a mighty force. He landed on his back with a mighty thud, but when he scrambled to his feet and looked around, the room looked completely empty except for himself. Suddenly, something cold and scaly wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Atomu immediately started clawing at whatever invisible noose was wrapped around his neck, but no matter what he did, it would not loosen.

"So you're the one Hirito is so worried about? Pathetic." a woman's voice cooed icily. She sounded so close that Atomu could have sworn she was standing behind him, but when he looked over his shoulder, nothing was there.

"W-Who are you?" he managed to gasp.

A chilling laugh echoed throughout the room.

"I am the last being you will ever speak to, young godling, for tonight is the night you join your father in the grave. Hirito is sure to double my payment for your head along with that deadweight pigeon who calls herself his sister."

Clenching his jaw, Atomu tried to focus on summoning forth several stalagmites in hopes of striking his attacker, but the lack of oxygen was starting to make his head spin. In one last, desperate attempt to free himself, he reached out to grab whatever was within arm's reach and snatched up a hand mirror off of the dresser. Using the handle of the mirror, he hit whatever was wrapped around his throat repeatedly, but its grip didn't loosen. Another cruel laugh greeted his ears.

"Foolish little god, you really think that will help you? You are quite an unimpressive little god indeed." the voice sneered.

As the feeling in his hands went numb, Atomu dropped the mirror on the floor, shattering it. However, as he stared down at the shattered glass, something caught his eye. In the reflective surface of the shards, he could see a lavender-haired woman hanging upside-down on the ceiling above him. Curling out from underneath her kimono was a long, scaly, blue-green tail that was currently wrapped around his neck. However, when he looked up at the ceiling, he saw nothing.

 _"She must be a yokai who can turn herself invisible. However, her powers can't hide her reflection!"_ he realized as he glanced back and forth between the mirror and the ceiling. Unfortunately, the woman was far out of reach for Atomu to strike her with his fists and he didn't have enough strength to use his powers to fight her off. He was stuck, unable to even yell for help as the beastly beauty's tail coiled tighter and tighter around his neck.

 _"This is bad. If I don't do something soon, I'm as good as dead."_

Immediately, Atomu's redheaded sister came to his mind.

 _"Will she hear me if I call out to her? I have to try; it's my only hope."_

"Sakura, help me..." he whimpered softly before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's taking him so long? He should've been back already." Sakura mumbled to herself as leaned against the wall opposite to the door of Hiromi's room. As she glanced down the hallway for the billionth time, she bit her lip and stood to her full height. "Something must have happened."

"Oh, quit being so paranoid, Sakura; it hasn't been that long. He probably just got lost on his way back. This is a big shrine, after all." Mizuki remarked as he dragged the heavy tub towards Hiromi's room.

"If he's lost then someone needs to go look for him! What if something attacked him?"

"Don't be silly, Sakura. Nothing could've gotten in here to attack Atomu. While I will never tell him so to his face, Tomoe is a good, strong, and faithful familiar and I trust him. Plus there are protective barriers around this shrine. He's fine, I promise."

"I still have a bad feeling in my gut. I'm going to go look for him. Watch the peacock till I get back." the vixen stated before taking off down the hallway.

"Wait, what?! Sakura, come back! I still have to get the water for the tub! Sakura! You don't even know where you're going!" Mizuki called after her but by then the redhead had already disappeared around the corner. With a loud sigh, he dropped the wooden wash basin only to have it fall on his toes, crushing them. Cursing loudly, the familiar hopped about on one foot, squeezing his toes as they throbbed painfully.

 _"It's official now. I HATE kitsunes!"_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, as she ran down the hall, Sakura lifted her nose and took a deep breath, searching for a whiff of her brother's scent. When she found it, she hastily followed it down the shrine's maze of hallways till she came to a closed sliding door. Grabbing the handle, she tried to yank it open but was surprised when it didn't budge. Her heart rate immediately sped up as her stomach twisted into a series of complicated knots.

"Atomu?" She called, her voice quivering slightly. When she received no reply, she began banging frantically on the door frame. "Atomu?! Answer me!"

Again, no reply came. Panicking now, Sakura extended her claws and sliced the door to ribbons, racing into the room. Laying on the floor was her brother's body, his eyes closed and his tongue poking out of his slightly agape mouth.

"Atomu!" the vixen shrieked in horror, speeding to her brother's side and dropping down beside him. Placing an ear against his chest, she cried tears of relief when she heard the faint beating of his heart. Sitting back up, she immediately noticed the shattered mirror on the floor along with the dark purple bruises dotting her brother's neck.

"What happened here? Who did this to you?" she whispered softly, gingerly tracing the bruises with her finger. As she pulled her brother's unconscious body into her lap and held him close, a frightening thought crossed her mind.

 _"What if the person who did this is still in the shrine? What if he or she goes after the others?! That means Nanami, Tomoe, and Mizuki are in danger!"_

"We have to get out of here." she said. Draping her brother's body over her back, she started to run out of the room when some invisible force grabbed her arm and yanked her back, throwing her across the room. As she flew through the air, Sakura spun around so she would land on her stomach and not crush Atomu before hitting the ground with a sickening her smack. As her abdomen stung, she slid her brother off of her and stood over him, her ears flat against her head and eyes narrowed as she bared her fangs as menacingly as she could. Even if she wasn't that strong, she had to fake the part for her brother's sake.

"Who's there?!" she barked, hoping she sounded intimidating. However, as a chilling chuckle echoed throughout the room, her confidence immediately vanished without a trance.

"The Mountain God's Lapdog. I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought Atomu would've abandoned a liability like you the minute you two escaped the shrine." it hissed.

Sakura's hands clenched into fists as her face scrunched up angrily. "How dare you! Who are you?!"

"I am the one who has been sent to kill the Lord Daichi's heir and return his god mark to his faithful familiar, Hirito."

"Liar! I'm not stupid! Hirito would never send a hired hand to collect the god mark for him and risk being betrayed."

"Yes, that is true, but Hirito was very careful when selecting a mercenary to send. Unlike most, I have no interest in power or status; such things blind people and wind up getting them killed. I merely focus on surviving and obtaining whatever I need to live. Unless it is crucial to my survival, I have no need to become a god."

Sakura growled angrily. "If you want to kill Atomu, you'll have to go through me first."

"You say that like it'll actually be a challenge."

The vixen angrily ground her teeth and began sniffing at the air, hoping to catch a whiff of the imposter scent.

"Trying to sniff me out, are you? Good ahead; try it. It won't help someone as inexperienced as you." the voice sneered.

Her eyes sparkling with determination, Sakura continued to sniff at the air in the room.

 _"I can definitely pick up a foreign scent but it's all over the place! I can't locate her like this."_

"Getting frustrated?" cooed the voice.

"This would be a whole lot easier if you would stop hiding like a coward and just show yourself. Where the heck are you?"

"Where am I? Why am I right here!"

"Quit playing games with me! Where are you?!"

"Right in front of you."

Before Sakura could react, something grabbed her by her throat and hoisted her off the ground. Unable to breathe, the redhead thrashed about, clawing at the air around her, hoping to scratch or claw the being holding her, but falling to hit anything.

"Look at you squirm! You really are quite pitiful. Don't worry, I'll put you and your brother out of your misery quite quickly. Just close your eyes and it'll all be over soon."

Grunting, Sakura clawed at whatever was around her neck, hoping to rip it off but to no avail. Whatever was wrapped around her throat was quite strong; in fact it almost felt alive. As she started to grow dizzy, the vixen glanced at her brother's fallen form.

 _"Atomu, I'm sorry. I've failed you and Dad. Forgive me."_

Suddenly, the deafening crack of a thousand wooden boards breaking into splinters shattered the death-like silence as the wall behind Sakura seemed to explode, leaving behind a gaping hole. Standing in the middle of the new door was none other than Tomoe, his lips set in a deep scowl.

"I thought I smelled an intruder. If you would be so kind as to put the Chihuahua down and leave without causing any more trouble I might consider letting you live."

The voice hissed uneasily and dropped Sakura, who eagerly gulped down large breaths of air.

"You think I'm scared of you, fox? You're sorely mistaken. I'll kill you, the rat, and the demigod without breaking a sweat! You're the one who should be afraid!" it growled, but there was a slight fearful quiver to its tone.

"If you're so certain that I am of no threat to you then why are you hiding like a coward?" Tomoe sneered.

As the two yokai continued to hurl insults at one another, Sakura shakily raised herself up onto her hands and knees and grabbed her brother. Slinging his arms and legs around her, she wrapped one arm around him and held him to her chest while using her other three limbs to crawl towards the hole. Unfortunately, the mercenary noticed her attempting to escape.

"Going somewhere? But I'm not done with you yet." it purred. Suddenly, a chair from across the room flew through the air, crashing into the wall only inches from Sakura's head.

"Sakura, stay down and lay on top of Atomu so you can shield him with your body." Tomoe instructed firmly as he shot a ball of fox fire in the direction from which the chair had come only for it to return to his palm.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared up at the other fox but she hastily laid down on top of her brother. Although she didn't feel like cooperating with Nanami's head familiar after he compared her to a small, yappy dog, she valued her brother's life more than her pride at that moment. After all, she could just get him back later, assuming they survived this.

Sniffing at the air, Tomoe began to scan to room for any signs of the yokai assassin.

"I can tell you purposely placed your scent all over the room to prevent me from pinpointing your exact location. Not bad but I'm not impressed either. I've already managed to locate you so why don't you come out and fight me. Only cowards hide in the shadows instead of facing their opponents head on." he commented, juggling the orb of kitsubeni with his fingers.

"Why you-You're bluffing!" the imposter screeched.

"Am I?"

"Grr, you stupid fox! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

As a mighty battle cry ripped through the air, a portion of the ceiling rippled like water as a she-beast appeared and shot towards Tomoe, claws outstretched and fangs bared. Her long, scaly tail lashed out like a whip, barely missing Tomoe's head as he ducked to avoid her attack.

"So you're a chameleon yokai. How surprising. I thought all of you were extinct by now." he purred, seemingly unphased by the fact that his head had nearly been knocked clean off of his shoulders.

"Those of us that remain have learned to adapt in order to survive. Now die, filthy mutt!" the chameleon shrieked, swinging her tail at him again.

Jumping backwards to avoid being hit, Tomoe leaned back as the woman leaped over him, her nails grazing his cheek as she flew threw the air. Landing in a crouch behind him, she swiped his legs out from underneath him and then tried to ram her tail through his chest, but he hastily rolled out of the way. Grabbing her by her tail, Tomoe spun her around in the air and then threw against the wall.

"Tomoe, what's going on in here?" Nanami said as she and Mizuki entered the room. Mizuki's already pale skin turned white when he saw the state of his former master's bedroom.

"Tomoe...what have you done?! You've completely destroyed Lady Yonomori's room! How could you?!"

"Mizuki, the tidiness of a dead kami's bedroom is the least of my worries right now. Take Nanami, Atomu, and Sakura and get them out of here!" Tomoe exclaimed as the chameleon staggered back to her feet and charged at Nanami. Seeing the intruder, Mizuki grabbed his master and pulled her to his chest, sheltering her with his body as the assassin leaped over their heads and went racing down the hallway.

"Tomoe, who was that? Where's she going?" Nanami asked, her voice shaking faintly.

"I don't know but she seemed intent on killing Lord Daichi's heirs." Tomoe replied.

"She's an assassin sent by Hirito to kill his sister and Atomu. My guess is she's heading to Hiromi's room to murder her." Sakura stated as she slowly got up.

"Tomoe, go stop her! I don't want Hiromi to die!" Nanami cried.

"You are my first concern, not that pheasant. I need to get you to safety-"

"Mizuki will take care of me. Right now you need to go and save Hiromi! That's an order, Tomoe!" Nanami stated, using her Sacred Word Binding to ensure her familiar's obedience.

Tomoe clenched his jaw angrily as his body began to move on its own and carry him out of the room.

"Mizuki, you better take care of Nanami and keep her safe or else!" he threatened before disappearing down the hallway.

"Like you have to tell me." Mizuki grumbled before turning to Nanami, who had hurried to Sakura's side. "Lady Nanami, we must go at once!"

"Sakura, can you walk?" Nanami asked the vixen, staring at her with eyes full of concern.

"I...I think so. Please take care of Atomu; I'll be fine." Sakura replied as she took a step forward. Immediately, a wave of pain shot from her stomach to the rest of her body, causing her to fall to her knees with a grunt as she held her abdomen. "Ugh, I'm definitely gonna have a bruise there tomorrow."

"Mizuki, take Atomu and get to the cart. Sakura and I will be right behind you." Nanami told her second familiar as she draped Sakura's arm over her shoulders.

Frowning deeply but remaining silent, Mizuki obediently scooped the unconscious demigod into his arms and took off with him through the hole in the wall and into the open air. Grunting, Nanami helped Sakura hobble out of the house and towards the front entrance where her magical cart was waiting for them. Unfortunately, as they walked, a loud explosion ripped through the night, and they looked up just in time to see Tomoe leaping out of the house and into the air with Hiromi clinging to his back and the chameleon hot in pursuit. The yokai wrapped her tail around Hiromi's ankle and yanked her and the fox out of the air, sending them crashing to the ground and creating a small crater in the earth. Nanami shrieked in horror and she and Sakura ran to her familiar's side as he lay groaning in the dirt.

"Idiot...what are you doing?...Get out of here." Tomoe whispered in a raspy voice.

"No, not without you!"

"Nanami, there's no time. Just go."

"No!"

"What a sweet, sentimental moment. It's giving me a stomach ache." the chameleon growled. Reaching into the folds of her kimono, she produced a long samurai sword that glinted in the moonlight. The leather handle was stained with so much blood it was impossible to tell its original color. Tomoe tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back forced him to lay back down again.

"It would seem your mighty familiar can no longer fight, goddess. How unfortunate for you. Since you both have seen my face, you and he must die as well. Don't worry about your shrine; I'll burn it to the ground after I leave here." the chameleon sneered as she raised her blade high into the air and prepared to strike.

As she gazed at her face in the blade's reflection, Sakura saw her life flash before her eyes. As she recalled everything she had ever gone through, a feeling of regret bubbled up inside her. She regretted not taking lessons from Lord Daichi's tutors. She regretted not bettering herself and instead choosing to childishly isolate her and run away from her problems. However, what she regretted most of all was not being able to protect Atomu, her only sibling, her beloved little brother.

 _"I...I don't want to die like this. I don't want this to be my story. I won't die with this as my legacy!"_

Raising up her hand, Sakura focused all her energy into her palm and screamed as loud as she could, "KITSUBENI!"

Immediately, plumes of hot pink fire shot from the vixen's hand, hitting the chameleon head on. Bloodcurdling shrieks escaped her throat as her clothes burst into flames, followed by her hair. Dropping to the ground and rolling about, she tried to put out the flames but they refused to extinguish and instead set the surrounding grass ablaze. Sakura's eyes widened in fright as the wild flames raced towards them as well. However, just as the fire reached the edge of the crater she was yanked into the air by the back of her kimono and set down on the cool wood floor of Nanami's magical flying cart. Looking behind her, she saw Mizuki holding onto her collar with one hand and Nanami's with the other. Laying in a heap behind him was Atomu.

Grabbing Hiromi, Tomoe leaped into the cart with a heavy thud before it flew high into the sky overhead. Setting the girls down, Mizuki walked to the edge of the cart and gazed down at his former master's home as the kitsubeni hungrily bit into it. Due to the barrier around the shrine, the flames couldn't go any further than the late Lady Yonomori's property, but everything inside was as good as gone.

"Lady Yonomori's shrine….my old home…...YOU FILTHY, FLEA-BITTEN FOX! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU DESTROYED THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT FROM LADY YONOMORI! HOW COULD YOU?! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR THIS, YOU MANGY WELP!" Mizuki screamed as he spun around to face Sakura, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. When he tried to attack the vixen, however, Nanami hastily stepped in the way.

"Nanami, move. I need to make her pay for taking away my last remaining memory of Lady Yonomori." Mizuki hissed, his eyes narrowed and clouded with bloodlust.

"No, Mizuki! I won't let you! Sakura saved my life, as well as Tomoe's! She wasn't trying to burn down Lady Yonomori's shrine! Please Mizuki, think about this first. Is this really how Lady Yonomori's would've wanted you to act?" Nanami protested, her eyes sparkling with determination but also a hint of fear.

Gritting his teeth, Mizuki glassed at Sakura over Nanami's shoulder as the air in the cart seemed to turn ice cold.

"I hate you." he growled angrily. Walking to the edge of the cart, he summoned a giant snake and leaped upon its back before flying off into the night.

"Mizuki, wait! Where are you going?! Come back!" Nanami cried.

"Let him be, Nanami. He needs to grieve. I'm sure he'll be back by morning." Tomoe stated as he leaned against the side of the carriage.

"I hope so."

Sakura hung her head shamefully, overcome by guilt. Wishing to distract herself, she crawled to her brother's side to check on him. However, as she looked down at him, she noticed that something was off. Raising her fingers to his nose, her heart stopped when she didn't sense any air brushing against her fingertips.

"Nanami...Nanami, he isn't breathing! He isn't breathing!" she cried, gripping her brother's shoulder and shaking him roughly. "Atomu, wake up! Please, wake up! Don't leave me! Atomu!"

Frowning, Nanami and Tomoe hastily joined her at the demigod's side. Pressing his ear to the boy's chest, Tomoe listened for a heartbeat.

"He is still alive but his heart rate is growing slower by the second. He will be dead before we make it back home." he stated gravely.

"Is there anything you can do to save him?!" Sakura pleaded.

Tomoe shook his head. "I'm sorry. The best I can do is make him comfortable so he passes peaceful."

Tears in her eyes, Sakura buried her face into her brother's chest and sobbed loudly. "No! Atomu, you can't leave me! Please don't leave me! I need you! You're all I have left! Come back, brother, come back!"

Unable to stand the sight before her, Nanami turned away and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together.

 _"Ookuninushi, Mikage, heck even Otohiko, if anyone is listening, please send help. Don't let this boy die!"_ she prayed.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew through the cart and a lone, glowing butterfly flew inside, carrying a bottle. It gingerly set the bottle in Nanami's lap before heading back into the night and disappearing. Snatching up the bottle, Nanami realized it was full of the healing peach pills created by Mamorinogami. Attached to the bottle was a note written in elegant handwritten:

 _Use these wisely, Nanami. I paid a pretty penny to get them._

 _-Mikage_

"Mikage...thank you." Nanami whispered and hastily dumped some of the pills into her hand before turning back to Atomu.

"What are those?" Sakura asked when she saw the pills.

"These are peach pills from the Peach God. They have healing properties and will hopefully save your brother' life." Nanami exclaimed as she forced Atomu's mouth open and dumped the pills in her hand inside. Silence settled over the carriage as everyone waited, their eyes fixed on Atomu's still chest. After what felt like an eternity, it started to rise and fall and soft snores escaped the demigod's lips.

"Atomu…" Sakura cried tears of relief as she hugged her brother tight, listening to his strengthening heartbeat and cuddling against his skin as it started to become warm with life again. Setting him down gently, she turned to Nanami and threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Lady Nanami. I am forever in your debt."

"Don't think anything of it. I'm glad I was able to help." Nanami smiled.

Sakura remained quiet for a moment and on glance at her face told Nanami she was deep in thought.

"Nanami...is your earlier offer still on the table?"

Nanami felt her heart leap with excitement. "Yes!"

"It is. Why do you ask?" she cooed, trying to keep her cool but failing as a broad smile spread across her face.

"I'll take it. I need to get stronger so I can make sure my brother never again ventures so close to death's door." Sakura stated firmly, her eyes fixed on her younger sibling.

"Good, Starting tomorrow, Tomoe is going to train you to be the best familiar your brother could ask for!"

Tomoe's head immediately shot up and he glared daggers at Nanami. "I'm going to what?"

"You heard me. You are in charge of training Sakura and turning her into a great familiar like you."

"I do not recall ever agreeing to such a deal."

"Well I'm the goddess and I order you to do it so quit arguing." Nanami stated firmly.

Sighing in annoyance, Tomoe shifted his gaze to Sakura. "You better get some sleep tonight then. We begin your lessons at six o'clock sharp."

Sakura scowled at the fox and walked up to him. "Find, but before we start, I have some advice for you."

In the blink of an eye, Sakura slapped Tomoe as hard as she could, causing Nanami to yelp in surprise.

"Don't call me a Chihuahua EVER again!" the vixen growled before returning to her brother's side and falling asleep beside him. Tomoe's eyebrow twitched angrily as he held his throbbing cheek in one hand and recited a string of foul curses inside his head. A large bead of sweat ran down the side of Nanami's face.

 _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"_

Meanwhile, Hiromi stared blankly at the wall in front of her as she sat in a corner of the carriage. Her heartbeat still thundered in her ears as she recalled the events of the past hour in vivid detail.

"He tried to kill me…" she muttered to herself, shocked and extremely frightened. "Brother tried to kill me…"


	11. Chapter 11

As the peaceful chirping of crickets echoed faintly through the stillness of early morning, Sakura mumbled unintelligible things in her sleep as she hugged a spare pillow she had gotten from Nanami. As she dreamed, she did not hear the door to her room squeak as it slid open or the patter of footsteps as a shadowy figure snuck into her room and up alongside her bed. Scowling down at her, Tomoe grabbed the edge of the futon and lifted it up, sending the vixen tumbling through the air and onto the ground. Yelping in surprise, she spun around and glared angrily up at him.

"Tomoe, what the heck are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"It is time for you to get up."

"But the sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"Good familiars often rise long before the sun creeps into the sky and lay down long after it has set, so you better get used to it."

"That awful! Why the heck do they do that?!"

"So they can beginning preparing what their kamisama will need for the day long before he or she even awakens. It is the duty of a servant to attend to his or her master's every whim, and the best servants know what their masters will need long before they ask. Now get off the floor and come with me; we have a long day ahead of us." Tomoe lectured.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura rose to her feet and followed her instructor down the shrine's dark hallways. Just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, the two stepped out onto the porch, a little breeze caressing their skin. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion when she noticed a lone stool sitting toward the edge of the porch. As if a reading her thoughts, Tomoe began a brief explanation as he picked up a towel that was neatly folded next to the stool and wrapped it snugly around her shoulders.

"The first step to becoming a good familiar starts with your appearance and self-maintenance. Most familiars choose to wear their hair shorter since it is easier to manage and doesn't get in the way of their work. While you are free to choose how you maintain your hair after this is all over, as long as you are my underling you must abide by my standards. Sit down." he stated, dragging her over to the stool.

Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately began to thrash about. "Heck no! You are NOT cutting my hair!"

Tomoe scowled at her and roughly yanked her to his chest before shoving her down onto the stool. Before the vixen could comprehend what was happening, he whisked a pair of scissors out of one of his pockets, grabbed her ponytail, and hacked off several inches of red silk. As she watched her shorn locks flutter to the ground, Sakura started to cry.

"Oh, would you stop? You sound like a child! Grow up and stop your blubbering." Tomoe snapped angrily. However, when the vixen's cries refused to cease, his ears drooped as a puddle of guilt began to grow in his gut. Setting down the scissors, he slid around to the front of the stool and knelt before Sakura, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Sakura, please stop crying. I'm sorry for being so rough. I'm only trying to help you, I promise." he said in a much gentler tone as he gently grasped hold her chin and made her look at him. "I promise, while your hair will be shorter, it will still be much longer than mine so please don't fret."

Sniffling, Sakura wiped her tears away with her sleeve and met Tomoe's gaze. She was surprised by the earnestness shining in his eyes, as well as his soft almost sympathetic expression. However, he would not win her over so easily.

"You don't get it! A girl's hair means a lot to her! We spend years taking care of it and giving it special attention and treatment to ensure it grows long and healthy so having it suddenly hacked off without our consent is traumatizing!" Sakura angrily shrieked.

"Trust me, I understand better than you think."

"How could you? You're a guy!"

"That's true but I once had long hair as well. It was much longer than yours and I was very proud of it."

Sakura blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Why did you cut it?"

"I cut it for the same reason I'm cutting yours. Shortly after becoming the familiar of the previous god of this shrine, Mikage, I found my hair was becoming quite a problem. It was constantly getting tangled or caught in things while I worked, as well as I tended to shed a lot and the strands would either wind up on the freshly swept floors or in my master's food. He didn't appreciate that to say the least. I tried to keep it under control by tying it up or back in various ways and even using some hideous human invention called a hairnet but nothing worked, so in the end I came to the conclusion that I needed to cut it."

"Oh….Did you cry when you cut it?" Sakura asked softly.

Tomoe's eyes sparkled sadly. "Yes, I did actually. It was quite pathetic how many tears I shed but who could blame me? I was giving up one of the biggest pieces of my pride after all. However, I knew it was necessary. I still miss having long hair sometimes, but as a familiar, it is my job to put others' needs and wants before my own."

"Tomoe…..thank you. Your story was quite comforting." Sakura said softly as the last of her tears dried up.

"Good. Now that you've stopped your childish sobbing, I can actually focus on your hair. Don't move." Tomoe stated, quickly returning to his usual self and grabbing the scissors again as he stepped behind her once more. Pulling the hair tie out out of the vixen's hair, he combed his fingers through her to get rid of any tangles and quickly resumed cutting, the steady snipping of the sharp scissors filling the air. A sigh escaped Sakura's lips.

 _"It would seem he doesn't like letting his guard down for very long. Perhaps he was hurt once when his walls were down?"_ she thought to herself.

About half an hour went by as Tomoe continued to snip, clip, and slice through Sakura's scarlet tresses. As he worked, Sakura had started to relax and even found the steady rhythm of the scissors to be quite soothing. Once he was satisfied with the back and sides, Tomoe walked to her front and began brushing a considerable amount of hair in front of her face.

"Close your eyes and hold still." he instructed as he brought his shears to the edge of the silky curtain and started cutting. Once he was done, he ruffled Sakura's hair with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"There, you're all done. Don't you look nice?" he purred as he handed Sakura a small hand mirror.

Sakura was speechless when she saw the reflection staring back at her. Her long tresses had be chopped to a few inches below her shoulders along with some straight, blunt bangs that seemed to add some youth to her face. The look complemented her facial features well and brought out her eyes. She couldn't help but smile happily.

 _"I feel…pretty."_

"Enough staring at yourself. Familiars don't have time for vanity. Go hop in the bath and clean up; your new clothes will be laid out on your bed for when you are done." Tomoe said bluntly as he snatched the mirror away and stuffed it back in his pocket. Removing the towel from her shoulders, he shook it out before grabbing a broom and sweeping the strands of scarlet hair off of the porch and into the grass. When he noticed the vixen hadn't moved, he narrowed his eyes and barked at her impatiently, "Are you deaf?! Why are you still sitting there? We have a busy day ahead of us and because I let you sleep in a little, we're running behind! Get moving!"

Sakura felt a smart comeback crawling up her throat, but for some reason, she decided to swallow it and headed into the house without arguing. Tomoe was rather surprised by her silent obedience but he hastily shook it off and returned to his sweeping. However, he was quickly interrupted by a chuckling snake.

"Did you really cry when you cut your hair, Tomoe? I didn't think you were capable of such a thing. It seems far to wimpy and pathetic for you.-" Mizuki sneered as he stepped out of the shadows, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

Tomoe immediately froze, his grip on the broom tightening. _"Crap, that snake was eavesdropping? How did I not notice his presence earlier?"_

"-However, what surprised me the most was how kind and sympathetic you were when Sakura started crying. I don't think I've ever seen you act so nice to someone. You let her sleep in too but you don't even let Nanami sleep in, much less me. Why do you treat Sakura differently? Is it because she's a woman? A fox demon? Is it because she's a female fox demon?" the snake continued, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"It's none of your business, snake. Why don't you make yourself useful and find these ingredients in the cupboards for me?" Tomoe stated flatly as he pulled a small list out of his pocket and shoved it into Mizuki's cold hands.

Mizuki's eyes sparkled excitedly. "You mean I get to make breakfast for Nanami today?!"

"Of course not; don't be stupid. I just need you to lay out the ingredients for me and then attend to some other meager task in the darkest corner of the shrine that is as far away from the kitchen as possible." Tomoe replied.

"Why? So you can have some alone time with Sakura?" Mizuki's teased.

"Yes actually."

Mizuki's mouth hung agape. "Wait, really?!"

"Yes. Since Sakura is only just beginning as a familiar, I want to eliminate as many distractions as possible so she can focus."

"Oh." Mizuki's face fell. _"There goes my newest tidbit of juicy gossip to share with Nanami."_

Oblivious to Mizuki's obvious disappointment, Tomoe swept the last scarlet curl off of the porch and then carried the broom, towel, and stool inside. Once he was certain the snake wasn't following him, he released the breath he had been holding and started to think. Why had he been so nice to Sakura? He honestly had no idea. All he knew was that the minute he heard her woeful whimpers and saw her emerald eyes full of tears, some switch inside of him had flipped and the next thing he knew he was trying to comfort the distressed vixen.

 _"Why her of all people though? Nanami's tears do not phase me, nor the cries of other females. Why is Sakura any different? And why the heck can I not stop blushing?! Am I sick? Am I dying? What is wrong with me?!"_ Tomoe wondered. Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he put his tools away and grabbed a large shopping bag off of the counter. _"Just forget it, Tomoe. You were probably just tired, that's all. That was a one time occurrence, whatever it was, and it will not happen again. I'm sure of it."_

* * *

After emerging from the steamy bath and heading into her room, Sakura found the clothes Tomoe had laid out for her and hastily slipped into them. Stepping in front of the mirror, she ran her fingers over the delicate fabric of the baby pink kimono covered with light green floral designs as she gazed at herself in the glass.

 _"Is that really me? I look elegant and graceful, like a true familiar."_

For a few more minutes, Sakura posed in front of the mirror, still in awe of her reflection. However, the moment was ruined as the door to her room slid open and a Tomoe stepped in.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He cooed. However, there was a poisonous undertone in his voice, though Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"It was lovely. It's been awhile since I've felt so relaxed." she purred happily as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Is that so? Well, I hope you enjoyed it SINCE I NOW I HAVE TO WORK YOU TO THE BONE BECAUSE WE ARE TWO FULL HOURS BEHIND SCHEDULE!" Tomoe roared.

Sakura blinked in surprise and instinctively took a few steps back, but Tomoe hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her room.

"I tried to be nice. I tried not to rush you since it's your first day. I let you sleep in and take a hot bath. I gave you a brand new kimono and a fresh haircut so you would look more clean and proper, and this is how you repay me?! I'm done being considerate; be prepared to have the worst day of your miserable life!" he snarled as he dragged her down the hall.

Whatever magical spell that seemed to be keeping Sakura in a good mood immediately wore off, and she glared daggers at the back of the white fox's head.

"Well excuse me for not knowing you have a time limit for baths around here! It isn't exactly something I'm used to!" She barked back.

"Well you had better _get_ used to it because this is your life now. If you want to be a good familiar for your brother you're going to have to let go of all of these luxuries you are accustomed to. I was going to wean you off of them gradually but it appears that approach will take far too long, so I am cutting you off completely." Tomoe stated firmly as he and Sakura entered the kitchen.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Who died and made you dictator of the house?"

"Your think this is a dictatorship? I'll give you a dictatorship." Tomoe barked. Grabbing a couple potatoes, a peeler, and a knife in his other hand, he shoved Sakura in front of the counter and set the objects before her.

"Fortunately, Lady Nanami stayed home from school today and I've been so busy looking after you that I haven't had time to wake her up. You're going to help me finish making her and Atomu's breakfast. Wash your hands and then wash the potatoes. After that, skin them and dice them into little cubes, got it? If you complete that without screwing up then I'll give you another task." Tomoe stated flatly as he grabbed the several ingredients off of the table and headed over to his own station. When he noticed Sakura staring at him blankly, he slammed the items down and shouted at her, "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Chop!"

Sakura flinched at the fox's tone. Scowling, she shot him an angry glare before turning to the sink with a huff. Once her hands and the potatoes were clean, she grabbed the peeler and started removing the skins of the potatoes. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where the skin pieces were going and littered them all over the floor, causing Tomoe's eye to twitch. However, as he opened his mouth to yell at her some more, he noticed a little white snake sitting on the table, staring up at him.

"What do you want, Mizuki?" He growled.

Mizuki sighed and shook his head. "You've already forgotten, haven't you?"

Tomoe's eyes narrowed. "What are you grumbling on about?"

"You've completely ignored the advice I gave you a few days ago on how to deal with Sakura. You yelling at her and making her upset isn't going to help at all." Mizuki exclaimed.

"Then what do you suggest I do?!"

"As I told you before, you need to be gentler and try to put yourself in her position. Don't you remember how difficult it was for you when you first became a familiar for Mikage?"

Tomoe immediately thought back to his early years of serving Mikage and how many times he had messed up. Although Mikage had scolded him on a few occasions, he also had been very kind and patient with him. Glancing at Sakura, he felt his ears droop again as he thought about how rough he had been in comparison to his own teacher.

"Why are you telling me this, Mizuki? Why are you trying to help her? Aren't you still mad at her for the destruction of Lady Yonomori's shrine?" he asked the snake.

"I'm still sad, but after taking some time to clear my head, I realized she didn't mean to burn it down. Honestly, now that my former lady's shrine is gone, I believe I can let go of her completely and continue on with my life. I should truly be thanking Sakura for severing the last of my bonds to that place. Now I am free to serve Lady Nanami wholehearted."

"Is that so? Good, then you can go wake Nanami up in my place and then make her bed for her instead of lying around like a useless bump on a log." Tomoe sneered.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to be so mean, Tomoe! I'm trying to help you!" he hissed before slithering out of the room. "Stupid jerk fox!"

Smirking to himself, Tomoe turned back to his work when he heard a shrill yelp from Sakura. Turning, he saw the vixen clutching the tip of her finger and some blood on the tip of the knife. Shaking his head, he walked to to Sakura, but she immediately backed away.

"Sakura, let me see your wound." he ordered, but the vixen feverishly shook her head. Clenching his teeth, Tomoe grabbed her wrist but froze when he heard her whimper. Looking into her eyes, he could see hints of fear in them.

 _"She's afraid of me? Does she think I'm going to yell at her for getting hurt?"_

Immediately, Tomoe thought about Mikage treating his wounds when he first injured himself on the job. The god had been very gentle and showed more concern for him than whatever mess he had made. Sighing, he let go of Sakura's wrist and grabbed a towel, wetting it with some warm water and a little soap.

"Sakura, I need to clean your wound so it doesn't get infected. Please move your other hand." he stated, softening his voice to match the kind tone Mikage had always used with him.

Wary of the fox's sudden change in attitude, Sakura slowly lowered her other hand to reveal the wounded finger. While the cut was small, the blood had gotten everywhere and stained her entire finger. Shaking his head, Tomoe gently took her hand in his own and started cleaning it. Sakura hissed in pain when the cut starting to sting, and she tried to pull away but Tomoe held her firm.

"Hold still. I'm almost done." he stated. Once the wound was clean, he took the dry end of the towel and wrapped it around her finger. "Apply some pressure to the wound to help stop the bleeding. While I finish with these potatoes, you clean up the skins you littered all over the floor. After that you will watch me prepare the rest of breakfast so you don't hurt yourself again, understand?"

Still unsure of Tomoe's sudden change in demeanor, Sakura slowly nodded her head and knelt down to gather the slithers of potato, her eyes never leaving the white-haired fox as he tossed out the pieces of bloodied potato and cleaned the knife.

 _"His moods change faster than a pregnant woman's. His parents must've dropped him on his head a couple times as a baby and damaged his brain."_ She told herself. _"He's acting nice at the moment but I doubt it's genuine. He'll be at my throats again within the hour."_


	12. Chapter 12

When she heard the door to the dining room open, Nanami looked up and blinked in surprise, not believing her eyes when she saw who was carrying the tray containing her breakfast.

"S-Sakura?! Oh my gosh, I didn't recognize you for a second! You look so pretty!" she babbled excitedly.

Sakura blushed and looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "Thank you, Nanami-"

Suddenly, Tomoe seemed to appear almost out of thin air. Taking his fan, he struck Sakura's back, causing her to yelp.

"Your posture is awful. Stand up straight and square your shoulders; keep your chin up. Not making eye contact when someone is talking to you, particularly a god or goddess, is extremely disrespectful as well! Also, you must address Nanami as Lady Nanami or Nanami-sama since she is your superior!" Tomoe lectured, waving his closed fan about like a baton as he spoke.

"But you don't call her that." Sakura protested.

Tomoe scowled down at the redhead before whacking her on the head with his fan. "Don't argue with me. Now hurry up and give Nanami her food; she's probably starving after being forced to wait so long."

Sakura clenched her jaw angrily and glared up at Tomoe, who continued to scowl down at her in reply. Immediately the air in the room thickened to the point that it could be cut with a knife, causing a bead of sweat to drip down the side of Nanami's face as she squirmed uncomfortably in the tense atmosphere. Turning with a huff, Sakura raised herself to her full height as she had asked and attempted to walk forward. However, she squeaked in surprise when something wrapped around her ankles, causing her to fall forward and spill Nanami's breakfast onto the floor. Growling, she whipped around to see a familiar white snake rest on her leg, his little mouth curving into a smile.

"Oops, sorry!" he said cheekily, though he truly didn't seem the least bit sorry about it.

With an angry snarl, Sakura lunged to grab Mizuki but he quickly slithered out of the way only to be picked up by the end of his tail by Tomoe.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tomoe snarled, eyes narrowed.

A nervous gulp echoed from Mizuki's lips as he swallowed a large lump in his throat. Scowling, Tomoe tossed him back onto the ground.

"You and Sakura will clean this up immediately."

"What?! Why do I have to do it?! He's the one who tripped me!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

Tomoe huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "How childish. As a familiar, you will be tasked with cleaning many messes you do not make. Now get to work while I go remake Nanami's breakfast."

Sakura glared daggers at the back of Tomoe's head as he started to leave and muttered a few not-so-nice comments about him under her breath, but when he turned around, she hastily began to pick up the dropped dishes and place them back on the tray. Scowling suspiciously, Tomoe began to walk away, his eye fixed on Sakura till he left. Once he was gone, the redhead sighed in relief and wiped away the beads of sweat that had protruded on her forehead.

"You must really have a death wish to say things like that while Tomoe's in earshot." Mizuki's snickered as he slithered up onto the table.

"Shut up, Mizuki. Besides, aren't you supposed to be helping?!" Sakura snapped.

"I am helping; I'm overseeing." Mizuki smiled.

A low growl escaped Sakura's throat. "You little bastard. I outta-"

"Ah ah ah, please refrain from threatening me in front of Nanami-chan. I want to keep her as innocent as possible." Mizuki's said in a sing-songy voice.

Snarling, Sakura tried to grabbed Mizuki by the throat but he hastily dashed to hide by Nanami. Shaking her head, the goddess picked up the snake and looked him in the eyes.

"Mizuki's, stop teasing her and help." Nanami ordered sternly and gently placed him back on the floor.

"Fine. As you wish, my lady." Mizuki sighed as he shifted back to his human form and stood up. "I'll go get a mop and bucket of water. Sakura, you wipe up the spilled food."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sakura barked but she hastily began to gather the scraps into a pile with her hands. Mizuki's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm picking up the food! What does it look like?"

"Why don't you just use the groom instead of your hands?"

Now Sakura was the one wearing a look of puzzlement. "The broom?"

Mizuki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Tomoe. I didn't think that was possible."

"Oh, you're so dramatic, Mizuki. Just go and get the mop and water; I'll show Sakura how to sweep." Nanami stated, rising to her feet.

"You don't have to do that, Nanami-chan! I'm sure Onikiri or Kotetsu could show her." Mizuki protested.

"It's fine, Mizuki. Now hurry up and go before Tomoe finds you slacking off."

With a nervous gulp, Mizuki scampered out of the room as fast as he could while Nanami opened a hidden closet and pulled out a broom and dustpan.

"Alright Sakura, you squat down and hold this in place while I sweep up the mess." she stated, handing the kitsune the dustpan. Sakura stared at it in confusion but did as she requested, kneeling next to the pile and placing the dustpan beside it. Smiling, Nanami easily swept the plate fragments and wasted food into the pan, humming as she worked.

"Thank you." Sakura stated as she picked the pan up once more. A faint blush dusted her cheeks. "Uh, what do I do with this?"

"Dump it in here. I'll have Mizuki put it with the rest of the garbage later." Nanami said as she grabbed a garbage bag and held it open for the fox. As Sakura dumped the contents of the dustpan into the bag, Mizuki reentered the room with a bucket and mop.

"I'm assuming you don't know how to use this either?" he said, nodding at the mop.

Sakura shook her head.

"Then listen carefully because I'm only going to explain this once. First, you dip the head of the mop in the water and then wring it out. After that, you mop up some of the mess, put the mop back into the water, and repeat from there."

"So, like this?" Sakura stated as she picked up the mop and repeated the actions Mizuki had just described. Nanami smiled happily.

"Yep, just like that. Just be careful of where you step so you don't-" she began but before she could finish warning the vixen, Sakura slipped on the wet wood and fell, hinting the ground with a heavy thump. "-slip."

Grumbling, Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. Hearing Mizuki snickering, she turned around and glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"The back of your kimono is soaked." the snake replied cheekily, giving her a closed-eyed smile.

Reaching behind her and feeling the fabric, Sakura cursed under her breath when she realized he was telling the truth. Scowling at the snake as he continued to laugh, she reached a cupped hand into the water and threw some in his face, catching him offguard.

"It isn't funny, so shut up." she snarled before turning her back to him, dunking the mop into the water once more and continuing to mop.

"Well someone can't take a joke." Mizuki grumbled as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Just leave her be, Mizuki. She's doing the best she can. She'll learn eventually; it'll just take time."

"I didn't take that long adjusting to the familiar life." Mizuki grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That is because you are lazy and don't do any actual work." Tomoe grunted as he reentered the room. Inspecting the spot Sakura was mopping, he frowned and pointed at some seemingly invisible blemish on the floor. "You missed a spot."

Glaring at him, Sakura went over the spot and the returned the mop to the bucket. "I thought you said you were making Nanami more breakfast."

"I did. It's waiting in the kitchen at the moment. Why is the back of your kimono all wet?"

"I...slipped and fell."

Tomoe rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Sakura's nostrils flared angrily but she didn't say anything. Picking up the bucket, she turned to Mizuki. "What should I do with this?"

"Go dump the water in the grass outside and then return the bucket and mop to the closet in the hall. After that you can fetch me a cup of sake." Mizuki said smugly.

"Get it yourself." Sakura huffed. However, as she was leaving the room, she failed to notice Mamoru run out right in front of her and accidentally stepped on the little creature's tail. When he screeched in pain, she jumped in surprise, losing her grip on the bucket and accidentally pouring the contents down the front of the closest person's kimono. Unfortunately for her, that person was Tomoe. The entire room went deathly silent as Tomoe began to emit a dangerous aura that sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"I think you should run." Mizuki advised as he casually picked up the bucket.

He didn't need to tell Sakura twice. Spinning on her heels, the vixen tore down the hall as fast as she could, too afraid to look back and see if she was actually being pursued. Dashing down random passages and through random rooms, she eventually came to a dead end. As Tomoe's ominous footsteps grew louder and louder, she glanced around frantically for some way to escape. Seeing a door, she hastily dashed through it and slammed it shut.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't ask for room service." a voice said behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura mentally kicked herself when she realized whose room she had chosen to hide in. Hiromi stared up at her with a blank expression on her face, her beautiful eyes rimmed with dark bags and framed by messy hair. Seeing the peacock in such an unkempt state was quite rare, especially since she was quite vain.

"You look like crap." Sakura said flatly.

"And you're rude. Now answer my question: why are you in my room? I don't like intruders."

"Trust me, if I had realized this was your room, I wouldn't have come in-" Sakura snarled, but her voice broke off when she she heard Tomoe's voice in the distance.

"... Stupid little wench. Just wait till I find her. She's going to regret ever setting foot in this house."

Hiromi's raised an eyebrow. "So, you've ticked off the other fox and are now trying to hide from him so he doesn't skin you alive."

"In my defense, he is totally overreacting. Now is there anywhere in here that I could hide?"

Hiromi glanced around at the almost completely empty room then back at the vixen. Glancing at the makeshift pile of blankets that had served as her bed the previous night, she thought for a few moments. Meanwhile, Sakura started to squirm as Tomoe's voice grew louder and louder as he drew closer.

"Hide here; I'll expect something later in return for this." Hiromi finally stated, pointing at the blankets.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm going to break you out-"

"Don't be stupid. Why would I leave here? With my brother after my head, this is the safest place for me at the moment. Now are you going to hide or should I just yell for your hunter and tell him where you are?"

Grumbling under her breath, Sakura ran to the pile of blankets and hastily crawled underneath it. However, she nearly gagged as a sickly sweet smell invaded her nose.

"Is this perfume? Why is there perfume on your blankets?" she whisper-yelled at the peacock.

"It helps me sleep. Now shut up unless you want him to find you. He's right outside the door."

Sakura held her breath as the door to Hiromi's room slid open and Tomoe stepped inside, his vibrant eyes scanning every corner.

"Peacock, have you seen Sakura? I was certain I had cornered her in this wing of the house, and since the only other room at the end of this hall is empty, that only leaves your room." he said sternly, scowling at the she-yokai with an air of superiority.

"I haven't seen her." Hiromi lied.

Frowning, Tomoe's eyes shifted to the pile of blankets next to her before narrowing.

"What is under that pile of blankets then?"

Hiromi glanced at the blankets expressionlessly then at Tomoe. "Nothing."

Frowning suspicious, the fox stalked towards the pile; however, the minute the perfume reached his nose, he backed away coughing.

"What's wrong, Master Fox?" Hiromi asked.

"Whatever you put on those blankets smells awful. Throw it out." he grumbled as he backed towards the door. _"There's no way she's hiding in here. That perfume would have sent her running."_

Hiromi waited for Tomoe's shadow to disappear and then sharply kicked the blanket pile, making Sakura yelp.

"You can come out now." she stated flatly.

Grumbling under her breath, Sakura crawled out of her hiding place and collapsed onto the hardwood floor, the world spinning before her eyes as the perfume toyed with her brain. As she lied there groaning, Hiromi pulled a list out of the folds of her kimono and placed it on the vixen's stomach.

"In return for sheltering you, I would like you to get everything on that list and bring them back here to me as soon as possible." Hiromi said simply was she tried running her fingers through her tangled hair.

Sitting up, Sakura picked up the list and read through it, her scowling deepening with each line.

"What the heck?! A new kimono made with the finest silk? A golden hair ornament studded with sapphires? Slippers infused with shea butter and cherry blossoms? I am not getting these."

"Ugh, fine, then at least get me a hairbrush, some makeup, and a change of clothes. I feel like a street rat at the moment." Hiromi grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Clenching her jaw as she tried not to slap the prissy bird, Sakura stood up and made her way towards the door. However, as soon as she opened it, she nearly screamed when she found two piercing lavender eyes staring icily down at her.

"So you were hiding in here after all. I must say, I underestimated you." Tomoe stated bluntly as he reached out and grabbed the vixen by her wrist before proceeding to drag her down the hallway. "However, we don't have time for anymore games. You will clean the bathrooms next followed by the steps in front of the shrine."

"Why the heck do I have to wash the stairs?! They're outside!" Sakura protested, earning herself a glare from the fox.

"Because I told you to, that's why. By the time you manage to finish the stairs, I will likely have finished the rest of the housework so we will start you lessons regarding proper familiar behavior, starting with posture and grace. If you manage to do decent at that before the sun goes down, we will work on your kitsubeni and fighting skills." he snapped in reply.

Sakura gave an audible groan. _"Great. Sounds like so much fun…"_


	13. Chapter 13

**((Don't worry everyone. I know you are all expecting this to be a troll chapter or something but I promise you're safe from tricks here. ;) Enjoy!))**

"Sakura, for the millionth time, straighten your back and square your shoulders. You're not an old hag! And stop looking at your feet and keep your chin forward! If you drop one more book, I swear to the gods that I will make you walk across this room another two dozen times!" Tomoe barked as he leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed as he watched the vixen pathetically waddle across the room.

Biting her lip, Sakura raised her eyes to look at him, and in that moment, she stepped on the hem of her kimono, causing her to trip. Immediately, all five books tumbled off of her head and onto the floor with a mighty crash that echoed like ominous thunder throughout the room. Sakura froze, not even daring to breathe, as Tomoe's eyebrow twitched spastically and his hands shook, his long nails digging into the flesh of his palm till it bled.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sakura whimpered, her ears flattening against her head. She was already too exhausted and discouraged to fight with her mentor so she merely swallowed the lump forming in her throat and braced herself for another scolding.

Grumbling something under his breath, Tomoe took a deep breath and strode towards the open doorway.

"Let's just move on to something else. I'm tired of watching you flop about like a fish on land. Follow me." he growled flatly then walked out of the room, not even checking to see whether to not he was being pursued. Sighing loudly, Sakura rose to her full height and chased after him, not wanting to earn more reprimanding than necessary. The two foxes quickly made their way outside before Tomoe finally turned around to face his student, giving her a stern glare.

"Summon your kitsubeni."

Sakura blinked at him, not sure she had heard correctly. Tomoe's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You heard me with those massive ears of yours, did you not? Summon your kitsubeni!" he snapped.

Sakura took a step back, her eyes wide. Was he insane? Did he want her to burn the entire shrine down with their friends inside?

"I-I can't!" she whimpered, her ears dropping.

"Yes you can! The problem here is not that you can't; it's that you won't. Now summon your kitsubeni!" Tomoe barked.

"I told you, I can't! I can't control it! I'll kill everyone!" Sakura argued.

"Fine, if you want to be stubborn then I'll force it out of you!" Tomoe snarled as he summoned a massive ball of his own foxfire and hurled it at the vixen like a flaming baseball of death.

Sakura released a noise that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a shriek as she dove out of the fireball's path. "Hey, what the heck?! You could've killed me!"

"That's the point! Summon your foxfire and fight or burn and die!" Tomoe shouted as he summoned a horde of smaller orbs of kitsubeni and sent the flying at her.

Heart racing, Sakura ducked, slid, and jumped to avoid getting hit then took off running towards the house, hoping to hide within its walls. However, Tomoe hastily leaped into her path, eyes full of an unsettling light that sent chills down the vixen's spine. Skidding to a halt, she turned and hastily ran another way, narrowly avoiding the balls of fire that were sent after her.

 _"He's not playing around. He's actually trying to kill me!"_ she panicked. Scanning her surroundings, she noticed Mizuki lounging lazily on the back porch, sipping a cup of sake. Next to him was a half full jar, a basin of water, and a pile of untouched laundry. Running past him, she hastily snatched up the basin before Mizuki could protest and spun around with it, tossing the water onto the flames that had been following her and extinguishing them.

"Hmm, you're quick on your feet and resourceful, I'll give you that. However, familiars need to able to attack as well as defend. Now summon forth your foxfire!" Tomoe shouted from where he stood perched on the roof.

"Haven't you been listening?! I can't do it! I don't know how to control it! Whatever happened at Yonomori's shrine was a fluke accident and in the end I burned the shrine to the ground! I just can't, Tomoe!" Sakura shouted. By now, hot, angry tears had begun spilling down her cheeks. She was tired, scared, discouraged, embarrassed, and overall completely miserable, and given that the silent submission method had failed to provide her with the results she hoped for, she decided to resort to lashing out again.

Glaring down at her, Tomoe raised his hand into the air and summoned a massive cloud of kitsunbeni, far too large for even the fastest of yokai to dodge. Was he going overboard? Probably. However, as he watched the defiant redhead tremble before him, he couldn't help but smile.

 _"I'm trying to teach her."_ He reasoned with himself. _"I'm saving her from a lot of future trouble by helping her realize that she needs to become more aggressive in battle but at the same time indicating the importance of knowing her place. I am the superior here and she will do what I say without argument!"_

"Summon your kitsubeni, Sakura. This is your last chance." he stated and swung his hand downwards, sending the fiery cloud soaring straight at the vixen.

Biting her lip, Sakura collapsed to her knees and curled up into a ball as she prepared herself for what would probably been the most unbearable physical pain she had ever experienced in her life. However, just as the heat of her impending doom began to sear her back, a loud, clear, shrill voice ripped through the air.

"TOMOE, STOP!"

Immediately, the kitsubeni froze midflight and Tomoe's body went stiff. Raising her head, Sakura saw Nanami standing by the corner of the porch, her face scrunched up into the angriest expression she could muster as she glared daggers at her head familiar. Mizuki swiftly slid out from behind her and ran to Sakura's side, taking the trembling vixen into his arms and helping her to her feet. Tomoe's eyes narrowed.

"Traitor." he spat.

Mizuki scowled at him.

"Dictator." he hissed. "You're going to get it now, Tomoe."

The white fox said nothing, but an involuntary shudder ripped through his body when Nanami gave another shout.

"TOMOE, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she bellowed, her hands clenched into fists. Once her faithful familiar had reluctantly slipped down from the roof and presented himself to her, she grabbed him by the ear and began shouting into it. "Have you completely lost it, Tomoe?! You could've killed her! Look at Sakura; she's shaking in fear! Go inside and start working on dinner! Himemiko is dropping by later to join us so you better make extra! Once she is gone, you and I are having a long, LONG talk! Got it?!"

"Yes, Nanami." Tomoe mumbled, glancing distastefully over his shoulder at his Sakura.

Releasing Tomoe's ear and turning to the trembling redhead, Nanami's expression softened as she approached her and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Sakura. I assure you, Tomoe will be thoroughly dealt with for this atrocity. For now, take the rest of the night off. Mizuki will watch over you and take care of you so ask him for anything you need." she cooed softly, hoping to soothe the traumatized apprentice to a degree. However, Sakura only flinched away from her and further buried herself into Mizuki's embrace.

"Here, let's go see your brother. He woke up a little while ago and has been asking dozens of questions since I told him you were trying to become a better familiar." Mizuki stated, guiding Sakura back into the house and shooting Tomoe another disapproving look before disappearing through the doorway. Sensing the intense heat of Nanami's glare, Tomoe trudged into the house as well, ears down and tail tucked between his legs as he slunk into the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Hearing the door to his room slide open, Atomu tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Sakura's tender hand.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked softly as she sat down on the edge of his bed, placing her hand over his own.

"Sore and kind of foggy, but other than that, I'm great." Atomu replied cheerfully. "How about you? How's your training going?"

"It's...great. I've been learning a lot." Sakura lied as she forced an extremely fake smile onto her face.

Atomu raised a suspicious eyebrow at his sister and started to sit up again, peering into her eyes curiously. The dulled sparkle of her green irises, the slight puffiness of her eyelids, and the faint tracks of tear stains through the makeup on her face all told him his sister was a liar.

"Is it really?" He asked, his voice soft but stern.

Sakura's shoulders stiffened and one of her ears started twitching. Soon, her lip began to quiver as more tears welled up in her eyes, and the redhead hung her head shamefully, a few choked sobs resounding from her throat. Wrapping an arm around her, Atomu drew his sister to his chest and held her close as she started to cry.

"It's horrible, Atomu! Tomoe is an awful teacher. He nearly killed me!" Sakura wailed as she clung to her brother's shirt like a child. "He's crazy. He goes from bossy to kind then annoyed then gentle then angry all within seconds and all he does is yell and hit me! He has no patience either and whenever I don't know or understand how to do something right away, he just gets even more frustrated with me!"

Atomu stroked his sister's head soothingly, listening quietly as she ranted about her day. Once her voice had faded and her rivers of tears had been reduced to trickles, he pulled back and look her dead in the eyes.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to go through with this training. I can protect us both once I'm better-"

"No, Atomu, I do. I'm not going to leech off of you for the rest of my life like the peahen. Besides, I made a promise to our father that I would serve as your familiar and protect you; I am not going to let my last promise to him be one made in vain." Sakura sighed.

"Well, then what do you plan to do? You have agreed to let Tomoe teach you and he is using the methods he thinks are best." Atomu said. When his sister glared at him, he hastily added. "Do not be mistaken; I am not excusing his behavior or methods in the slightest. However, in becoming his student, you have willing submitted yourself to his methods and must now deal with them."

Sakura let out a weary sigh and allowed herself to dramatically flop down onto her brother's mattress, hissing slightly as her bruises throbbed from the impact.

"I know, I just…I just wish he wasn't such an insensitive jerk!" she sighed.

"Have you tried talking to him and asking him if he could try another teaching method?" her brother questioned as he laid beside her.

Sakura laughed dryly. "Yeah, and get my head lopped off in the process? No thanks."

"Well, you have two options here: either you stay quiet and things continue as they are or you speak up and see if Tomoe would be willing to compromise." Atomu stated.

"Ugh, I hate both of them; I'll die no matter what I pick." Sakura grumbled.

"Well, maybe you could have someone talk to him for you, someone he won't be as hard on. Nanami perhaps?"

"Well...Nanami did say she would be having a long talk with Tomoe later...maybe I could voice a couple of my concerns before she does…" Sakura mumbled thoughtfully.

"Why don't you talk to her about it after dinner? I heard she's having a guest so Tomoe will have to be on his best behavior." Atomic winked.

Sakura managed to smile weakly at him. "Alright, I will."

"Good. Now, next question: what did you do to your hair?!"

* * *

When her catfish princess friend was escorted into the dining room by Onikiri, Nanami leaped to her feet and ran to greet her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Himemiko! I've missed you!" she squealed excitedly.

"I missed you too, Nanami. Kotaru wanted me to apologize to you on his behalf for being unable to join us." Himemiko stated in her usual monotone way. Glancing over her friend's shoulder, she noticed Atomu seated quietly off to the side. "Nanami, who is your other guest?"

"Huh? Oh right! Himemiko, this is Atomu, son of Lord Daichi." Nanami said cheerfully as she beckoned the demigod to her side.

Himemiko blinked. "Lord Daichi, you say? I have heard rumors that the powerful mountain god has been slain. I pray this is not true?"

"Unfortunately it is, Lady Himemiko. My father was slain by an old friend who turned against him." Atomu replied, a cloud of sadness covering the usual sparkle on his eyes.

"I see. You have my condolences. I met your father a few times throughout my life; he was a firm but kind man. My support is yours if you choose to go avenge him." Himemiko said softly.

"Thank you, Lady Himemiko. You are very kind." Atomu stated as he bowed respectfully.

Nanami squirmed awkwardly as a melancholy aura clung to the air. Eager to disperse it, she gently placed a hand on Himemiko's shoulder and guided her to her seat, resuming her usual happy babbling.

"So Himemiko, how are things going with you and Kotaru?" Nanami asked sweetly.

"Very well. Yesterday we had had an evening picnic next to my swamp then stargazed and told stories."

"Aw, that sounds so romantic!" Nanami said dreamily, imagining the yokai princess and her human love sprawled out on the grass, hand in fin. It made her want to squeal for joy; it was moments like those that made the strain of being a matchmaking goddess worth it.

Himemiko clacked her teeth together in a happy reply. However, she grew curious when she noticed Atomu staring expectantly at the door.

"Are you waiting for someone, Atomu?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. My adopted sister, Sakura, told me she would be joining us shortly. However, I'm starting to wonder if she meant "shortly" standard time or "shortly" _her_ time." Atomu chuckled, bashfully scratching the back of his neck. Nanami giggled as well.

Suddenly, the door slid open, but instead of redheaded vixen waltzing in, Tomoe strolled into the dining room with an air of dignity around him, Mizuki trailing behind him with a tray laden with food in his arms. Scanning the line of hungry faces, the fox scowled when he noticed Sakura wasn't present. Sighing loudly, he bowed respectfully before the trio and set the first course of the meal, a bowl of onion soup and a small salad, before each of them. Mizuki meekly shuffled out of the room and Tomoe turned to follow. However, in that instance, a blur of red, green, and pink flew into the room and collided with him, knocking him to the floor. Tomoe grunted as Sakura landed on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs, and Sakura in turn let out a groan as she raised herself up onto her arms. As the foxes eyes locked, vibrant blushes rushed to their faces and their bodies went stiff from horror as the realized the awkward position they were in. Sakura's legs were draped over either side of Tomoe's body and one of Tomoe's hands rested on the redhead's waist while the other brushed against her thigh. Their faces were extremely close as well, close enough that they could feel the warm but shaky breaths escaping each other lips. For a moment, they both just sat there, staring at one another in shock as their brains rushed about frantically as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. However, the sound of Nanami's muffled chuckling broke the spell's hold on Tomoe and he hastily started to sit up.

"Imbecile! Get off of me!" he snapped, shoving Sakura aside and leaping to his feet. Ears flat against his head and tail between his legs, he ran from the dining room as Nanami's giggled grew louder. Ears down as well, Sakura bowed respectfully to Himemiko then raced to her seat beside her brother, keeping her head down so the redness of her cheeks would be camouflaged by her hair.

"My apologies for being late, Nana - Lady Nanami." she mumbled under her breath.

"It's alright, Sakura; don't worry about it." Nanami replied as she started to calm down, wiping tears from her eyes.

Sakura hardly spoke throughout the rest of the meal; she would only share a glare with Tomoe whenever he served her a new dish and then quietly ask Mizuki, Onikiri, or Kotetsu if her food had been poisoned by the other fox. Meanwhile, Nanami and Himemiko continued to chatter excitedly while Atomu ate in awkward silence. However, every time Tomoe would go to serve Sakura, Nanami would glance at the duo and get lost in thought. Although all they did was stare down one another, Nanami couldn't help but think of her previous theory that they would make a cute couple if they could stop trying to strangle each other every five seconds.

 _"Priorities, Nanami!"_ her conscience scolded her. _"That isn't what's important right now. You need to worry about dealing with Tomoe and making sure he doesn't kill Sakura while she is training with him. Hopefully if I can get him to be a little more compassionate, Sakura won't be as hostile either and they can start to get along. Once they reach that point then I can try and see if I can pair them up."_

"Nanami, is something wrong?" Sakura asked when she caught the goddess staring at her.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. Sorry." Nanami smiled and returned her attention to Himemiko.

Tomoe's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the back of his master's head. Nanami was thinking? That meant trouble for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sliding open Sakura's door as quietly as possible and holding her breath as she peeked inside, Nanami smiled in relief when she saw the red headed vixen fast asleep, her pillow clutched tightly to her chest.

 _"She looks so relaxed and calm when she's asleep."_ She thought to herself as she shut the door and hurried down the hallway. Pulling out the folded list the vixen had given her after dinner, she read it carefully, the occasional, thoughtful "hmm" escaping her lips. Upon entering the kitchen, she stuffed the slip of paper back into her pocket and turned her attention to Tomoe and Mizuki, who were standing quietly in the corner awaiting her instruction. Grabbing the wooden stool she had had Mizuki bring in, Nanami set it in the middle of the room and pointed back and forth between it and Tomoe.

"Sit." she ordered sternly.

Eyes narrowing, Tomoe slunk over to the chair and gingerly sat down, his ears flat against his skull as his tail flicked back and forth behind him.

"Now Tomoe, there have been concerns expressed by a few different parties regarding your teaching methods." Nanami stated in a serious, formal tone that honestly was not natural to her at all. "Aside from calling your teaching methods 'severe' and 'dangerous', most parties expressed they found you to be rather 'harsh' and 'unreasonable' with your students. However, after so deep thought and reflection, I realized you are not to blame for this."

Mizuki and Tomoe stared at her in surprise.

"He's not?!" the snake squawked.

"No, he is not. Tomoe was trained to be a warrior and then the sole familiar of Mikage shrine. Of course he isn't qualified or equipped to teach others what he knows!"

"I'm still not off the hook though, am I?" Tomoe grumbled.

"Not even close. Despite having no prior experience, you are the best candidate for being Sakura's mentor, so to help you out, I've decided that Mizuki and I are going to teach you how to be a teacher."

Tomoe grimaced as Mizuki's eyes started to sparkle.

"We are?!" the snake exclaimed, excited by the thought of getting to boss around the fox and not get in trouble.

"You are?" the fox stated flatly, sounding unamused by the concept.

"Yep, and your first lesson starts tonight so I hope you're ready!"

"Yay, lucky me."

"That's the spirit!" Nanami smiled, oblivious to her familiar's sarcasm. Turning to the counter, she opened a carton of eggs and placed one in each of Tomoe's hands. The fox's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up your first exercise. Part of your problem is you can't control your temper. You get angry really easily and it makes everyone super nervous when they're around you. This exercise is to help make you more patient." Nanami explained.

"How are eggs going to make me more patient?"

"I was getting to that! Now, you recall that I asked you not to clean up the dishes from dinner tonight, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't touch them."

"No, I did not."

"Good. Mizuki, go start cleaning the dishes."

Mizuki blinked. "Huh? Me?"

"Yes you. Tomoe, I want you to instruct Mizuki on how to properly wash, dry, and put away the dishes without yelling at him and crushing the eggs in your hands out of frustration. Each time you break an egg, yell, or behave aggressively in any way, Mizuki will stop and won't start again till after you've cleaned up your mess and grabbed a new egg. I'll be standing off to the side to observe and take notes regarding your performance."

Tomoe glanced back and forth between the eggs and Nanami. "You must be joking."

"Less whining, more teaching. The longer you take, the less sleep you get. Now move move move!" Nanami stated as she hopped up onto the counter with a clipboard and pen in hand.

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe turned to Mizuki, who was staring at him blankly. The fox's eyebrow immediately started twitching.

"Why are you just stand there?! Go start already!" he snapped angrily.

"Mizuki, stay right where you are and don't move till a minute has passed." Nanami countered.

"Yes, Lady Nanami." Mizuki replied smugly, shooting Tomoe a smirk. Tomoe clenched his jaw angrily but kept his mouth shut, knowing another outburst would only waste time.

Once the minute was up, Mizuki strutted over to the sink with a smile and grabbed the first plate. Tomoe dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he watched the snake's every move. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to know what to do despite having never done the dishes before as far as the fox could recall.

"Since when have you known how to do the dishes, snake?" he inquired.

"I watched you a couple of times when I had nothing else to do or got bored. It's not like it's hard." Mizuki stated as he dried the first plate and set it aside. However, he wasn't paying attention and set the plate a little too close to the edge of the counter, causing it to slip and fall.

"Mizuki, you idiot! The plate!" Tomoe exclaimed. Immediately, he felt something cold and slimy on his hands and looked down to see both his eggs crushed in his fists.

"Well, that certainly didn't take long." Mizuki mused.

Tomoe growled angrily. "This only happened because you were careless and didn't pay attention!"

"Well, we wouldn't be here if you could just learn to be nice."

"Why you little-!"

"Both of you knock it off right now!" Nanami exclaimed. "Mizuki, clean up the broken plate and remember, we're here to help Tomoe, not spite him."

"Yes, Lady Nanami."

"Tomoe, clean up the eggs and grab two new ones. At this rate, it will take us all night to clean all the dishes so hurry up."

Grumbling under his breath, Tomoe grabbed a rag and wiped up the raw egg that had dripped from his hand onto the wood floor before cleaning off his hands. After tossing the rag aside, he grabbed two new eggs and resumed his position.

"Nanami, where did you get this bizarre exercise from?" he asked.

"The internet, but that's not important right now! Resume when you're ready, Mizuki."

* * *

An hour and a dozen cracked eggs later, Mizuki gingerly set the last dish in the cupboard and closed it while Tomoe threw away the empty egg carton and ruined rag.

"Okay, so that didn't go as planned." Nanami concluded as she set down her pencil and hopped off of the counter.

"You don't say." Tomoe grumbled and tried desperately to scrub the nauseating smell of raw egg off of his skin.

"Hey, I didn't ask for commentary!" Nanami stated. After reading over the notes she had taken throughout the exercise, she continued, "It would seem that completely eliminating Tomoe's anger problem is going to be a tad more difficult than I expected so we're going to switch gears and teach him how to manage his anger in ways that don't involve yelling or violence. Mizuki, there's a plastic shopping bag sitting on my bed in my room. Could you go grab it for me?"

The snake familiar nodded and quickly slithered out of the room. Moments later, he returned with said bag clutched tightly in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mizuki." Nanami stated, taking the bag from him. Reaching inside, she pulled out a little blue ball and tossed it to Tomoe. Frowning in confusion, the fox turned the gift over in his hand, inspecting it carefully. The ball was a little smaller than his palm and , judging by the weight and density, it was made of some kind of foam. A smiley face had been painted in white on one side and on the other side the words "Don't worry. Be happy." were printed in big, bold letters.

"Nanami, what is this?" he asked curiously, unsure as to why he had received such a toy.

"It's a stress ball, silly. Whenever you get upset or angry, you squeeze it and it helps you feel better." Nanami explained with a smile.

Tomoe stared blankly at her for a moment before replying.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard." he stated flatly, tossing the ball over his shoulder into Mizuki's face.

"Aw, Tomoe, don't be that way! At least try it first!" Nanami exclaimed as she took the ball and shoved it back into Tomoe's hands.

"Fine!" Snatching up the ball, Tomoe sank his claws into the cushiony material and proceeded to rip it in half. "There, I feel slightly better! You happy?!"

"Tomoe! I just bought that! Why do you have to be such a grouch?! I'm trying to help you!" Nanami whined, her cheeks red with anger.

"I don't need your help. Sakura's training was going just fine until you stepped in!" Tomoe retorted.

"You were trying to kill her!"

"You think her enemies won't?! In a real battle, her opponents will be far more bloodthirsty and merciless!"

"Which is all the more reason for us to make sure she feels safe here!"

"I'm trying to prepare her for an actual confrontation but I can't do that if you keep getting in the way!"

"Can't you do that without traumatizing her in the first place?!"

Tomoe was now seething with anger. His tail flicked back and forth with enough force to knock over the stool behind him and give Mizuki a decent sized bruise.

"I don't have to put up with this. I'm going to bed." he snarled and stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring Nanami's shrill shrieking for him to return.

 _"Stupid Nanami, she doesn't understand anything!"_ He thought to himself as he stalked down the dark hallways of the shrine towards his room. However, as he passed Sakura's room, he stopped as a faint noise grabbed his attention.

 _"Whimpering?"_

Frowning, Tomoe swiveled his ears back and forth in attempt to locate the source of the sound.

 _"It seems to be coming from Sakura's room. Ugh, what did that miserable klutz do now?"_

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe threw open the door to Sakura's room and peered into the darkness. To his surprise, the vixen was curled up on her bed, fast asleep.

 _"Did I just imagine it? I swear I heard something-"_

Suddenly, Sakura gave a loud yelp and started to thrash about, though her eyes remained firmly closed the entire time. Her sharp claws ruthlessly tore through the blankets wrapped around her as she flailed wildly, whimpering and shrieking in her sleep. Concerned that she would wind up hurting herself, Tomoe hastily sprinted to her side and pinned her arms down at her side. Crying out in fright, Sakura bucked and squirmed in his grasp, kicking frantically at the air in hopes of fending off whatever attacker was plaguing her dream. Biting his lip, Tomoe hastily drew her to his chest and held her there for several minutes. At first, Sakura continued to fight him, but little by little she started to relax till finally she was completely still, cooing softly as she slept. With a sigh of relief, Tomoe placed her back on her bed and began to inspect her body for injuries. As his hands grazed along her lower back, Sakura involuntarily flinched, causing him to pause. Talking his nail, he gingerly sliced an incision in the fabric of her pajamas that covered the spot and pulled them apart to reveal an ugly purple bruise in the shape of a line. Tomoe immediately frown as he recalled this was the spot where he had repeatedly hit her with his fan.

 _"Did...Did I do this?"_ He asked himself though he already knew the answer. Immediately a sense of guilt grabbed hold of his stomach and twisted it into an intricate balloon animal. Stepping away, Tomoe grabbed the corner of the one blanket that remained somewhat intact and began to draw it over Sakura's shivering form when the vixen started mumbling in her sleep, her ears flattening against her head.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Don't be mad at me! I'm sorry, Tomoe!" she mumbled, her lip quivering as another shudder wracked her body.

Tomoe blinked. She was dreaming about him? Was he the cause of her distress? Immediately, the guilt inside him tripled in size and began to arrange all of his organs into different shapes that weren't natural at all. Instinctively, he reached out and began stroking Sakura's hair to soothe her, and she surprised him by subconsciously snuggling closer to his hand, her lips curving into a soft smile and erasing the last traces of her fear from her face. Immediately, Tomoe pulled away and scampered out of the room, head down and ears drooped. He barely noticed the cool night breeze slipping through the tears in his clothes and brushing against his pale, porcelain skin, causing goosebumps to pop up all over the smooth surface. No matter what, he couldn't escape the awful sensation tugging at his heartstrings like a harp, playing a melody of regret and remorse that only he could hear as it resonated inside him. As he slipped into his own room and laid down on his own bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling above and allowed his mind to drift aimlessly on the seas of thought. However, the ocean waves sounded like Sakura's frightened cries and the water was as red as her scarlet hair. Grumbling, he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but his mind wasn't having it.

 _"Grr, why can't I get her out of my head?! I made her cry; so what? I've made others cry before and never felt bad about it. Why is she different?"_

Throwing the blankets off of his body, Tomoe found himself getting up and walking over to the closet to grab some new clothes.

 _"If I can't sleep I might as well get some work done."_


	15. Chapter 15

As she yawned sleepily and slowly opened her eyes, Sakura blinked in surprise when she saw the warm light of the sunrise creeping through her window and bathing her room with an amber glow. Something was missing.

 _"Where's Tomoe? Why isn't he here yelling at me for sleeping in?"_

Rising to her feet and scurrying over to her closet, the redhead hastily switched into her kimono before taking a timid step out of her room. When her teacher did not come barreling down the hallway ready to strangle her, she tiptoed through the eerily quiet shrine, listening closely for any signs of life. Finally picking up two voices, she followed them till they led her to the kitchen. There, Onikiri and Kotetsu sat on the counter, quietly sipping cups of tea and whispering to one another.

"Hey." she called to the two shrine spirits as she sauntered towards them.

"Oh, you're awake, Lady Sakura!" Kotetsu stated, sounding rather surprised. Grabbing a cup and the still warm tea kettle, he held them out to her. "Would you like some?"

Nodding, Sakura gingerly accepted the cup and allowed the little spirit to fill it. After taking a sip and savoring the soothing warmth of the drink sliding down her throat, she asked, "So, where is Tomoe?"

"He stayed up late doing so extra work and has yet to awaken." Onikiri answered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Mizuki and Nanami?"

"They're asleep as well. Excluding us, you're the first one to awaken." Kotetsu concluded as he refilled his tea cup.

"Is that so?" Sakura said thoughtfully. After a moment's pause, she added. "Onikiri, Kotetsu, do either of you know how to cook?"

The two shrine spirit looked at one another in confusion then at Sakura. "Huh?"

* * *

When Tomoe blinked himself awake, it took him a moment to comprehend the amount of sunlight flooding into his room before his eyes widened. Grabbing the little wooden clock he kept by his bed, he stared down at it in horror and then sprang to his feet.

 _"It's already ten o'clock! Nanami and the others are bound to be waking up at any moment and I haven't made their breakfast!"_ he panicked, sprinting out of his room and down the hall in hopes of being able to hurriedly throw a meal together for the household. Unfortunately, at that moment, Mizuki decided to emerge from his room as well and the two collided in a pile of limbs and grumbling.

"What's all the commotion?" Nanami mumbled sleepily as she entered the hallway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she saw Tomoe and Mizuki sprawled out on the floor a look of surprise and confusion swirled in her eyes. "Tomoe? Wait, if you and Mizuki are here, then who is responsible for that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen?"

For a moment, Tomoe looked just as confused as she did but he quickly understood as the heavenly scent of something cooking entered his nose. Pushing Mizuki off of him, the fox stood up and dusted himself off before trekking down the hall that led to the kitchen. Peeking inside, his jaw early hit the floor when he saw Sakura leaning over a pot, ladling a little soup into a cup and passing it to Kotetsu.

"Well, how does it taste?" she asked, biting her lip.

Kotetsu hummed in approval and handed the cup back to her. "It's very good, Lady Sakura. I'm sure the others will agree."

Sakura sighed in relief and placed the cup in the sink before grabbing several bowls from the cupboard and pouring some soup into each one. After placing the bowls onto a tray Onikiri had fetched for her, the vixen grabbed the tray and prepared to leave the kitchen only to stop in her tracks when she noticed she was being watched.

By this point, Nanami and Mizuki had joined Tomoe in the kitchen doorway and were also watching Sakura with looks of surprise. The redhead squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze, her eyes fixed on the tray in her hands and her ears drooping slightly.

"You made breakfast..." Tomoe finally muttered, still unsure that the scene before him wasn't an illusion.

"Y-Yes. I was the first one awake so I figured that was what I was supposed to do as a familiar. Onikiri and Kotetsu helped though. I'm sorry that it isn't much; my skills are rather limited." Sakura replied bashfully, a rosy pigment dusting her cheeks.

Nanami's lips curved into a broad grin.

"Don't apologize. It looks and smells great! I can't wait to try it!" she said.

Sakura smiled faintly before an awkward silence took over again.

"Um, I need to put these in the dining room so could you scoot over a little bit?" She asked sheepishly.

Realizing what she meant, Nanami hastily pushed the boys out of the way so Sakura could get by. Walking at the pace of a snail to ensure she wouldn't trip, Sakura made her way to the dining room, her arms trembling with each step. Tomoe couldn't help but notice that her posture was much straighter than the day before and her strides were much smaller. Yet, as he watched nervous tail nervously swish back and forth and her shoulders tense as her foot ghosted over a crack in the floor, he couldn't bring himself to smile. In fact, her behavior made him feel...sad. Before he realized it, he was walking towards her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen beneath his touch and his stomach dropped.

"Sakura..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Relax. You're doing great." he purred in a voice so soft and gentle that it surprised everyone, including himself.

Unsure of what else to do, Sakura took a deep breathe and allowed her shoulders to relax. Walking a little faster, she managed to make her way down the hall and into the dining room without tripping. As she finally set the tray down on the table, a mighty sigh of relief escaped her lips as all the remaining tension she felt vanished. However, before she could get too comfortable, Nanami, Mizuki, and Tomoe all filed into the dining room and grabbed their bowls of soup. The vixen held her breath as the all took their first sips and waited for one of them, if not all three, to spit it back out.

"This is really good, Sakura!" Nanami said, smiling and giving the familiar two thumbs up.

"Yeah, it actually tastes like miso soup!" Mizuki agreed.

All eyes turned to Tomoe, who sat quietly at the other end of the table and took another thoughtful sip.

"It's a little bland, but aside from that it is quite good for your first time." he concluded as he set his spoon aside.

Sakura released another relieved sigh and bowed humbly.

"Thank you very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take Hiromi and my brother their breakfasts." she stated. However, as she reached for the tray once more, she jumped at the sound of Tomoe's voice.

"Wait just a moment, Sakura." he said, rising to his feet. "I assume that in your haste to prepare breakfast for everyone else, you did not take time to eat your own breakfast, correct?"

Sakura's cheeks immediately turned red. It hadn't once occurred to her that she had yet to provide a meal for herself. Immediately, all of the confidence she received from her friends' approval disappeared like the morning mist.

"I...I guess I was so focused on making sure everyone else got something that I completely forgot about myself. I-I'm sorry." she stated, bowing apologetically.

"You do not need to apologize. I'm not very hungry so you can have my portion. You sit down and eat while I deliver breakfast to Hiromi and your brother." Tomoe stated as he snatched up the tray and left the room without a word.

After delivering the soup to a grateful Atomu and indifferent Hiromi, Tomoe headed back towards the dining room. However, instead of rejoining the others, he loomed silently in the hall and listened to their voices. Once he was certain Mizuki, Sakura, and Nanami were all still inside, he sprinted back down the hall with the stealth of a cat and charged into the kitchen just in time to see Onikiri and Kotetsu dragging a large trash bag towards the door.

"What are you two doing? Last I checked, you didn't do the garbage." he inquired, one eyebrow raised as he gazed at them suspiciously.

Onikiri and Kotetsu immediately started to sweat.

"Uh, we thought since you, Master Mizuki, and Lady Sakura were busy eating that we would handle it for you." Onikiri stuttered nervously, all the while continuing to push the garbage bag towards the door.

Eyes narrowing, Tomoe hastily shot towards them and grabbed the garbage bag in one hand.

"I knew it. There's no way Sakura made that soup. She used some of that premade crap from the store and you're trying to get rid of the evidence." he stated as he started to open the bag.

"No, Master Tomoe! Don't!" Onikiri and Kotetsu cried.

Tomoe blinked as he stared at the contents of the bag. While there were no cans of premade soup, there were the remains of several foods that had been charred beyond recognition along with a few broken, wooden spoons and a shattered dish.

"Lady Sakura tried to make several different dishes before the soup but each one ended in disaster. We didn't want you to get mad at her so we tried to get rid of the evidence before you found out. Please do not be upset, Master Tomoe." Onikiri explained, hanging her head shamefully.

At first, Tomoe didn't respond; then, to the shrine spirits' amazement, he started to laugh.

"She is quite ridiculous, isn't she? I bet she even burned the soup a couple of times before she finally got it right, didn't she?" he laughed as he rested his head in one clawed hand.

"He's going into hysterics. It's worse than we thought." Kotetsu concluded.

"Master Fox, perhaps you should go lay down." Onikiri advised worriedly, taking a step toward him. However, before she could take the garbage bag from his hand, Tomoe stood up, his grin disappearing.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Tell Sakura that I want to see her once she has finished eating. Also, let Mizuki know he will be doing the dishes." He stated as he headed out the door.

Onikiri and Kotetsu gulped nervously. "Y-Yes sir."

* * *

When Sakura found out Tomoe wanted to see her, she swore her heart flatlined for a straight minute.

 _"He must have found all of the food I burned by accident. He's going to kill me for sure."_ she mentally panicked.

Once the last drop of her soup disappeared, Sakura slowly rose to her feet and made her may into the hallway. The wooden floors seemed to triple in length before her very eyes as she somberly trekked closer and closer to her doom. Far too soon, she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and staring at Tomoe's back as he stood gazing out the window. Sensing her presence, the white haired fox slowly turned to look at her, making her flinch.

"I assume you already know why I've called you here." he stated in a seemingly ominous tone.

Sakura gulped and nervously nodded her head while mentally bracing. Here it comes.

"Well then, why are you just standing there? We need to get going before the afternoon rush starts." Tomoe stated as he grabbed a satchel off of the counter.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Tomoe sighed in annoyance. "Because you burned most of our food, I need to go to the market and restock. I figured I should bring you with me just in case something like this ever happens again. The market gets especially busy in the afternoon so I would like to get in and out of there before then, but the only way that will happen is if we leave right now. Come on!"

"O-Oh! Coming!" Sakura exclaimed and ran after him as he slipped out the door.

Silence lingered in the air the two strolled through the courtyard and started down the steps. However, Tomoe suddenly stopped mid-step and turned to face Sakura, catching her offguard.

"I almost forgot." he stated as he fished two little leaves out of his pocket. Placing one on Sakura's head, he watched as Sakura's ears and tails disappeared before cloaking his own.

"There, that's better. Now come along." he said and continued down the stairs.

Sakura blinked a few times before finally chasing after them.

"Tomoe...you're not going to yell at me for wasting all that food?" she asked nervously, her eyes fixed on his face.

"You have no cooking experience. It is to be expected." Tomoe replied, sparing a glance in her direction. Returning his gaze to the stairs in front of him, he continued, "In truth, I really should be thanking you. You took over for me in my moment of error and took care of everyone's needs, just as a real familiar would. So, thank you."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at Tomoe in shook. Tomoe scowled.

"What? Why do you look so shocked?" he asked defensively.

"You thanked me. You actually thanked me. I've got to be dreaming." Sakura muttered.

Tomoe rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided to change the topic. "Once we return from this errand, you and I will continue with your battle training. I have an idea I came up with while working last night that I would like to try."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh...great."

The awkward silence from earlier resumed its presence in the air as the two reached the bottom the stairs and entered the outskirts of the town. Fortunately, the market wasn't very far.

* * *

Around an hour of browsing later, Tomoe had almost everything he needed. However, after grabbing some fresh vegetables and adding them to the basket on it arm, Tomoe looked up to see vacant space next to him in place of his redheaded underling. Immediately, an annoyed groan escaped his lips.

"That little nuisance! I can't even take her to the store." he huffed irritably as he stormed down back down the aisle, but as he rounded the corner, what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Standing with her back against a shelf was Sakura and surrounding her were three male college students whose hooded eyes and sultry smirks told anyone with common sense that they were up to no good. The leader of the group and the most forward of the three had one hand resting on the side of Sakura's face while the the was steadily sliding down from her ways towards her rear. Sakura's wide, frantic eyes and stiff posture served as clear signs of fear and distress, and due to his exceptional hearing, the sound of her racing heart echoed loud as drums in Tomoe's ears.

As he stared at the scene, some kind of trigger seemed to go off in Tomoe's brain, and he found himself bristling as the lead male leaned closer and closer to the cornered Sakura.

 _"Get away! Get them away from her!"_ his instincts screamed.

Swallowing the growl that was creeping up his throats and clenching his jaw, Tomoe stalked towards the group and placed a clawed hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Pardon me but I believe you are making this lovely lady uncomfortable. Go find some other trouble to entertain yourselves with and leave her be." he stated flatly, his eyes narrowed.

The boy scowled over his shoulder at Tomoe. "You better scram, buddy, or you're going to get your pretty arse beat."

Tomoe's temper flared. _"Did he just call me pretty? This brat is really asking for it."_

"I said leave her alone." the fox barked a little more fiercely, yanking the man away from Sakura.

Clenching his fist, the guy swung at Tomoe, but the familiar spun around, grabbed the boy's wrist, and flipped him over his shoulder. Both of his friends stared at Tomoe in fear and slowly started backing away. Glaring up at the fox, the leader hissed in pain as he rose to his feet.

"Fine man, you can have her. She isn't that pretty anyways." he spat before walking away as he rubbed his bruised shoulder, his friends hot in pursuit.

Once they had gone, Tomoe turned to Sakura, who was blinking back tears.

"Sakura, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Is it because of what that man said-"

The fox's voice broke off as Sakura threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, her hands clutching tightly to his robe. Tomoe's cheeks immediately turned as red as her hair and a harsh scolding started to form on the back of his tongue, but for some reason, as he stared down at her trembling form, he found himself unable to yell at her. Instead, he looped his own arms around her in a tight hug and started stroking her soft, scarlet tresses with one hand.

"Why didn't you fight them off? They weren't that tough; you could have easily sliced them into ribbons." he asked.

"I...I don't know. I just looked away for a moment, and when I turned back around, they were there and you were not. My mind just went blank." Sakura sniffled. Oddly, the sensation of his nails combing through her hair was quite soothing.

"We'll need to work on that. I have everything I need so we can leave." Tomoe stated as he pulled away. Instinctively, he started to reach for her hand but stopped once he realized what he was doing. Blushing again, he allowed his hand to drop to his said and hastily started towards the register. When he didn't hear footsteps following behind him, he turned to see Sakura standing in the same spot, her cheeks just as red.

"Well don't just stand! Hurry up! We still have a lot to do back at the shrine!" he exclaimed.

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura hastily ran after him and, to Tomoe's surprise, grabbed hold of his hand.

"Sorry. Let's go." she mumbled, avoiding eye contact as she clung to him.

Unsure of what else to do, Tomoe hastily paid for the groceries and guided Sakura out of the store, his hand still cradled around hers. As they walked, he would occasionally glance down at the vixen then hurriedly look away as his blush grew another shade darker. What he didn't notice was Sakura doing the exact same thing as she laced her fingers between his own.

 _"I don't know why, but I feel a lot safer now."_ she thought quietly to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! It's Lilah-chan!**

 **So, here's the deal. I just started an IG account where I'll be posting updates, hints, and more little tidbits about my books along with some of my artwork. Totally up to you guys if you want to follow or not, but I hope you will!**

 **Instagram: lilahashwoodfanfic**

 **Okay, that's all. Resume your lives. I'll get back to the drawing board.**

* * *

"Oh Tomoe! It's about time you got back. You were taking so long that I was starting to wonder if you got lost and whether or not I needed to go look for you…" Mizuki said smugly when he saw Tomoe and Sakura coming up the shrine's lengthy staircase, but his voice trailed off as his eyes landed on the duo's intertwined hands. Immediately a mischievous smirk graced his lips, sending a wave of uneasiness shooting down Tomoe's spine.

"Why are you smiling like that? What do you find so amusing?" the fox snapped, his ears flattening against his head as his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"Why, you of course! I have to say, Tomoe, I never thought you'd move on so quickly but I'm glad that you're putting yourself back out there again so quickly. I'm sure Nanami will be ecstatic for you two as well." Mizuki purred as a devious sparkle glimmered in his emerald irises.

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tomoe, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing. Pay no attention to him. He's just spouting nonsense like an idiot." Tomoe stated flatly, glaring daggers at the snake as he brushed past him and dragged the vixen inside the shrine.

Sakura frowned when she noticed the irritated scowl marring Tomoe's face. Also, his cheeks were burning red. Biting her lip, she came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway, pulling Tomoe to a stop as well.

"Why are you stopping-" Tomoe started to bark but stopped as a slender hand was placed on his forehead. To his dismay, the rosiness of his cheeks involuntarily spread to the rest of his face. "W-What are you doing?"

"Your cheeks are all flushed and you looked uncomfortable, so I figured you might be getting sick. You feel a little hot to the touch…" Sakura replied. Snatching the groceries from Tomoe's free hand, she pulled him into the kitchen and pushed him down onto a chair.

Tomoe bit the inside of his cheek. He knew exactly why he was feeling hot and it wasn't because of a fever.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It's just rather warm out today, that's all."

"Whatever you say, tough guy. Don't move." she ordered sternly, plucking off the leaf concealing Tomoe's ears and tail along with her own. Setting them and the groceries aside, she then proceeded to throw open the kitchen cupboards and rummage through them. Tomoe immediately raised an eyebrow.

"What are looking for?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

"A thermometer. Now sit back down!" the vixen replied sharply.

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe strutted across the kitchen and over to a little drawer next to the sink. Opening it, he reached inside and withdrew the desired object, holding it up for the vixen to see.

"Ahem."

Scowling at him, Sakura snatched the thermometer from his hand before dragging him back to the chair. Shoving the device into the male's mouth and practically choking him in the process, she tapped her foot impatiently as it calibrated. Frowning at her, Tomoe tried to remove the thermometer, but as his fingers grazed against the device, his hand was swiftly smacked away.

"Don't. It isn't done yet." Sakura stated flatly.

With an annoyed huff, Tomoe slouched in his seat and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for the device to finish taking his temperature. As soon as the thermometer beeped, Sakura ripped it out of his mouth and peered down at the little screen. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's odd. It says your temperature is normal." She muttered. Setting the thermometer aside, she brushed Tomoe's hair out of his face and placed her lips against his forehead. Sensing an abnormal amount of heat radiating off of his skin, she remarked, "I think your thermometer's broken."

Tomoe was too shocked by the vixen's boldness to speak. As his tongue sat in his mouth like a bar of lead, he watched Sakura throw open the freezer and retrieve an ice pack, which she wrapped in a cloth before placing it against the white-haired fox's forehead. When she noticed him staring at her, a rosy tint dusted her cheeks.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that? Did...Did I do something wrong?" She asked, ears drooping.

"What? No no, you just surprised me that's all." Tomoe replied distractedly as he blinked away his trance.

An amused smile appeared on Sakura's lips. "Even I know how to detect and treat a fever, Tomoe; I'm not completely helpless or I wouldn't be alive today. Now hold that ice pack in place for me so I can put the groceries away."

Robotically raising his hand to grasp hold of the swaddled ice pack, Tomoe followed the vixen's movements with keen eyes as she sashayed over to the fridge and started to load the groceries inside. Smiling to himself, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as the chilling touch of the ice pack cooled his flushed skin. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"Make sure the meats are in the bottom drawer so they don't drip all over the rest of the other food in case their packaging leaks." he called to his underling, receiving a grunt of confirmation in reply. Relaxing his tensed muscles, he barely heard the scratching of scales as they slid along the wooden floor, coming straight towards him.

"You're smiling; yep, you're definitely sick." Mizuki's voice sang in his ear, shattering Tomoe's sense of bliss.

Opening one sleepy eye, the fox glared in annoyance at the white snake coiled by his feet.

"Leave me be, snake, or I might have Sakura throw you in the fridge as well." he threatened.

"What, I can't show concern for the health of my fellow familiar? I'm hurt, Tomoe."

"Concern? Don't make me laugh. Now go bother someone else before I crush your head and skin you."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! You're so violent! I'll just go talk to Nanami then; she's going to be so happy when she finds out about you and Sakura." Mizuki replied cheekily before darting across the floor at the speed of a bullet rather than his usual leisurely slither.

Tomoe's eyes immediately flew open as he shot out of his chair and barreled after the snake. Snatching him up by the tail and then grabbing his neck, Tomoe started to squeeze with all his might, attempting to strangle the pesky serpent, but just as Mizuki's scaly face started to turn purple, the sound of a certain vixen clearing her throat sent shivers shooting down Tomoe's spine.

"Why are you up again? Are you trying to make your condition worse?" Sakura asked, arms crossed as she tapped her foot and gazed at her mentor expectantly.

As Tomoe opened his mouth to protest, Mizuki sank his fangs into the fox's hand. A yip of surprise escaped Tomoe's lips as he dropped the snake, who hurriedly slipped into a hole in the floor and disappeared.

"That little wretch." Tomoe growled as he cradled his wounded hand, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

Frowning, Sakura reached out and gently took his hand in her own, bringing it to her lips. Tomoe's face turned the color of the blood seeping from his wound as Sakura ran her tongue over the punctured skin, attempting to clean it.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop that!" he shrieked as he jerked his hand away.

Sakura visibly flinched when he raised his voice, her ears flattening against her skull as her bottom lip started quivering. Groaning, Tomoe pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out like that." he grumbled in a softer tone.

"I-It's alright." Sakura replied, though she kept her eyes focused on the floor.

Heaving a weighty sigh, Tomoe grabbed the vixen's chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Look, I know you were trying to help but next time don't worry about it, alright? It was just a tiny wound; it will scab over and heal within the hour." he said as his lavender irises peered into her jade ones.

"O-Okay." Sakura answered blankly in reply.

"Good. Now, go find Onikiri or Kotetsu and ask them to bring you one of my old, worn out robes. Change into it and then meet me outside by the steps. I'll finish putting away the groceries for you." Tomoe ordered as he allowed his hand to fall away from her face and brushed past her. However, before he disappeared into the kitchen, he added, "Also, once they've given you the change of clothes, send Onikiri and Kotetsu to me please. I have something to discuss with them."

"Alright. Don't push yourself too hard or I'm going to hurt you." Sakura stated.

A smirk graced Tomoe's lips. "And how are you going to do that?"

"...Just be careful, you stupid, cheeky bastard." Sakura huffed, her face dark red.

An amused purr escaped Tomoe's lips as he watched the vixen storm down the hallway. Slipping into the kitchen, he retrieved the ice pack from where he had dropped it and returned it to the freezer before grabbing the groceries and throwing them into the fridge. Reveling in the few quiet minutes he had for himself, the fox grabbed a sake jug Mizuki had left on the counter and poured himself a cup, which he down in one gulp. Dying the empty glass, he debated with himself about whether or not he should have another.

 _"It's only the middle of the day…but I'm going to need it."_ he decided, pouring himself another serving and downing it as well before setting the sake and cup aside.

At that moment, Onikiri and Kotetsu flew into the kitchen, beads of sweat on their brows.

"You wanted to see us, Master Tomoe?" Kotetsu asked, sounding nervous.

"I did. I need your help with something but first I need you to swear on your lives that what we discuss does not leave this room, understand?" Tomoe stated, a stern gleam in his eye.

Onikiri and a Kotetsu shared a glance, obviously puzzled by the fox's request, but nodded their heads in unison.

"You have our word." Onikiri said.

"Now what troubles you, master fox?" Kotetsu inquired.

After peeking around to ensure the they were completely alone, Tomoe turned to the spirit and asked a question neither of them were expecting.

"How did you manage to teach Sakura to cook without burning down the house?"

Both spirits blinked, uncertain as to whether or not they had heard correctly. "What?"

"How did you manage to teach Sakura to successfully make miso soup without her sending the house up in flames? How is the way you taught her different from my own teaching methods?" Tomoe repeated, annoyed that he needed to repeat himself.

"Well, we showed her what to do first-" Kotetsu began.

"-slowly, of course-" Onikiri added.

"-and when she didn't understand, we guided her hands till she got the hang of it."

"We never raised our voices at her and we made sure to praise her when she did something right. We also remained silent if we were worried or upset so we wouldn't stress her out further."

"So basically what you're telling me is you babied her?" Tomoe mused.

"Not exactly. We just, per say, led her by the hand."

"Led her by the hand….interesting." Tomoe muttered thoughtfully to himself. Nodding at the shrine spirits, he waved his hand and stated, "You are dismissed."

Quietly, Onikiri and Kotetsu drifted out of the kitchen, though not before watching as Tomoe disappeared outside.

"Do you think Master Wild Fox is going to try our method?" Kotetsu whispered to his comrade.

"I hope so, for Lady Sakura's sake and his own." Onikiri replied.

"What are you two whispering about?"

The two shrine spirits nearly jumped out of there skin when they turned to find Nanami standing behind them, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

To say Sakura was puzzled when Tomoe took her to a lake in the middle of nowhere was an understatement.

"Tomoe, I'm not trying to question your judgement or anything but what are we doing here?" she asked as she stared at the water, picking her words carefully in hopes of not offending him.

"Training. Now get in the water."

"What?"

"Get in the water." Tomoe stated before descending into the pool himself, clothes and all. Before long, he was waist-deep in the water, and with a loud splash, he ducked beneath the water, soaking himself completely before coming back up.

Not wanting to anger her mentor, Sakura followed his lead, but as her foot touched the water, she let out a scream and leaped back.

"That's freezing cold!" she whined.

"I know. Now get in." Tomoe stated flatly.

Sakura didn't move. Tomoe felt his temper starting to rise.

"Get in this water right now before I drag you in." he instinctively snapped. However, he immediately regretted his words when he saw Sakura back further away from the water's edge, her eyes fixed warily on him.

 _"Crap, this is harder than it looks. Onikiri and Kotetsu made it sound so easy! Ugh, how do I fix this?"_

"T-That was a joke." the familiar stated, flashing the vixen an extremely fake smile and chuckling uneasily. Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sighing, Tomoe held his hand out to her and continued. "Look, if you just jump in rather than ease yourself in slowly, you'll adjust to the water temperature more quickly."

Sakura bit her lip apprehensively. "Is it deep? I don't swim very well."

"No, it isn't deep, and even if it was, I wouldn't let you drown. Now, will you join me?" Tomoe cooed, surprising himself with how gentle he sounded. To his delight, Sakura tentatively placed her hand in his own, allowing him to pull her to his chest. Sakura shivered as the cold water bit into her ankles, urging her to snuggle closer to Tomoe in an attempt to keep warm. The fox felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I'm going to dunk you, okay? Hold your breath." He warned Sakura before hastily submerging her beneath the lake's surface. The vixen immediately sprang back up, her arms wrapping tightly around her as her teeth began to chatter.

"T-Tomoe, w-why are we d-doing this?" she stuttered, rubbing her hands over her arms in attempt to warm them.

"Well, aside from being willing to adapt to any environment for the sake of your master, this is also a safety precaution." Tomoe stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Today we will be working with your foxfire again. Both of us are now soaking wet, making us less flammable and less at risk to catching on fire should something grow wrong. The thought of the fire's warmth should also be rather motivating. Now, hold out your hands and summon your flame." Tomoe stated.

Slowly, Sakura extended her hands, fingers spread out, but no flame appeared. Gazing into her eyes, Tomoe saw they were filled to the brim with fear.

"It's alright, Sakura. We're the only ones here. I won't let anything bad happen." he said softly.

Sakura's breathing remained shaky as she stared at the blankly at her hands.

"I-I can't. I can't, Tomoe. I'm too scared. I'll start a forest fire. I'm hurt you. I just can't." she whimpered, hot tears slipping down her cheeks as she trembled.

Tomoe's felt an odd sensation wash over him as he watched the vixen cry in terror of her own power. As he stared at her, he felt his body start moving on its own and before he knew it, he was standing behind Sakura, his chest pressed against her back and his hands cupped around her own. Sakura's body went stiff at first then slowly relaxed, leaning against Tomoe for support. With a quiet swish, the magical pink flame materialized in the air, hovering between the vixen's hands. A gasp escaped Sakura's lips and Tomoe started to smile.

"I'm doing it…" she breathed, not believing her eyes.

"You are. Now, don't freak out. Take deep breaths and focus on making the flame grow bigger." Tomoe instructed.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura focused her attention on the flame and urged it to swell and grow in size. Slowly, the flame began to fill out till it hand grown from the size of a golf ball to that of a baseball.

"Good. Now, draw your hand back like this." Tomoe said, wrapping his fingers around Sakura's wrist and guiding her arm back, the orb of fire following her movements. "That's it. Now throw."

Moving quickly so she wouldn't overthink the situation, Sakura swung her arm forward, sending the ball of foxfire flying. It soared for about several feet before crashing into the water and fizzling out. The vixen's eyes widened as she stared down at her hands again.

"Well done. You just unleashed a simple foxfire attack without burning everything in your sight." Tomoe sang, but immediately threw his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

 _"Idiot! Why did I just say that?! It's like an automatic reflex!"_

However, to the white-haired fox's surprise, Sakura began laughing, her lips curved into a merry smile.

"I did, didn't I? It would seem there really is hope for me yet." she giggled, her green eyes shining.

Tomoe felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the vixen, and he suddenly felt extremely winded. His stomach began to an acrobatic act with his intestines, and despite being coated from head to toe in icy water, he felt extremely hot.

 _"What is this sensation? Am I sick? No, I've felt this feeling before."_

Immediately, Nanami's smiling face materialized in Tomoe's head. As he watched the vixen summon another orb of fire, realization dawned on him and a thought he would have previously believed to be utterly preposterous earlier that day struck him.

 _"Am I...falling in love? Again? With this pitiful, helpless vixen? Am I stupid?"_

"Hey Tomoe, can I ask you something?" Sakura suddenly asked, catching her mentor offguard and making him jump.

"O-Of course. Go ahead." he replied, trying to fake composure.

"What did Mizuki mean when he said Nanami would be ecstatic for us?" Sakura inquired innocently, her emerald irises sparkling with a curious light that made Tomoe's heart do backflips.

"H-He meant she would be happy when she saw us getting along. We haven't fought as much as usual today." the male fox lied, trying to cover his flushed cheeks before Sakura could see them.

"Huh, you're right. I barely noticed. How odd." The vixen murmured. Seeing Tomoe's red face, she frowned again, tilting her head to the side. "Tomoe, your face is all red again. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe we should get out of the water."

"That might be a good plan."

Apparently he was stupid. Very stupid, in fact.


	17. Chapter 17

_One week later…_

As Tomoe opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised when the scent of freshly cooked food filled his nose.

 _"She beat me again? Heh, not bad."_

Rising to his feet, the white fox crept down the hall on silent feet and sneakily peeked into the kitchen from the open doorway. Sakura stood bent over the sink, scrubbing a dirty skillet with such vigor and force that Tomoe was surprised that it didn't snap in half. Above the swishing off the soapy water and the scraping of the sponge against the pan's metal surface, Tomoe was able to detect a faint, melodic humming resonating from Sakura's lips as she worked, the swaying of her tail perfectly in sync with the rhythm. As he watched her, Tomoe felt a soft, pleasant smile starting to creep its way onto his lips, and to his own surprise, he didn't try to suppress it - at least, not until Sakura called out to him, startling him out of his daze.

"Do you need something, Tomoe?" she called over her shoulder, having sensed his presence.

"Uh, n-no. I was just taking a moment to enjoy the calm atmosphere before Mizuki and Nanami wake up and ruin it." the white fox lied, his pulse thundering in his ears as he turned a pale shade of scarlet.

"Well, if you don't mind, could you take the food into the dining room and set up for breakfast? I would really appreciate it." Sakura asked, using her tail to point at the trays of food resting on the counter off to her right.

"Yes, of course." Tomoe answered, shuffling over to the counter and grabbing the trays. However, as he was turning to leave, he suddenly stopped and cast another glance at the vixen, who had finished cleaning the skillet and was now drying her hands on a fluffy, snow white towel.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Tomoe?"

Tomoe's cheeks started to flush again and a lump the size of a large marble swelled in his throat. Swallowing his nerves, he took a breath and continued.

"I wanted to commemorate you for all of your hard work. You've grown a lot in just a week and…and I'm very proud of you."

Sakura felt her cheeks go warm. "T-Thank you. I'm only doing so well because I had a great teacher."

That sentence made Tomoe's heart slam against his chest with such force that it hurt and his usually sharp tongue turned into an immovable chunk of lead in his mouth. After offering Sakura a weak smile of gratitude, the fox quickly fled from the kitchen and into the dining room, which thankfully was vacant. Setting the trays of food down on the table, he proceeded to lean against the wall with his hand resting on his heart, the sound of his heavy breathing echoing throughout the empty room.

 _"Darn it, Tomoe! Get a hold of yourself! You're being pathetic! You don't really want her! She'll just break your heart as well! Bad Tomoe! Very bad Tomoe!"_

Heaving a loud sigh, Tomoe closed his eyes and forced his tense muscles to relax. Slowly, he felt the heat leaving his face and the queasiness of his stomach began to settle. However, when he opened his eyes, the fox practically leaped out of his skin, a scream bubbling at the back of his throat, when he found Nanami and Mizuki staring intently at him.

"Tomoe, what are you doing? Are you alright?" Nanami inquired, a hint of worry in her sweet voice.

"I bet he was daydreaming about Sakura. Tomoe and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-Gak!" Mizuki sang, his voice breaking off as Tomoe's hand wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze.

"I have had enough of you, serpent! Today is the day I rid myself of you for good!" Tomoe growled as he watched the snake's face start to turn purple.

"Tomoe, you let him go right now!" Nanami shrieked.

Tomoe's finger immediately unwound from around Mizuki's threat, unable to refuse Nanami's order. Grumbling under his breath, the fox slunk over to the table and began to arranging the dishes, only vaguely aware of the inquisitive gaze of his goddess.

 _"Daydreaming about Sakura? Normally, he would just roll his eyes at such a comment, but he completely freaked out just now! Did Mizuki touch a nerve? Is there something going on behind the scenes that I don't know about?"_ she wondered. Quietly, she crept up alongside her familiar and gracefully sat down beside him, all the while gazing at his face, which was marred by his usual scowl.

"Tomoe, if something's bothering you, you can talk to me-"

"I'm fine!" Tomoe snapped, standing up abruptly and shuffling to the other side of the table.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean to Nanami! She didn't do anything!" Mizuki protested as he tenderly massaged his aching neck, the faintest traces of bruises appearing on his pale skin; Tomoe merely rolled his eyes and resumed arranging the plates with an indignant huff.

Soon, Atomu and Hiromi both filed quietly into the dining room and sat in their usual spots. Seeing Nanami's concerned expression, Atomu shot her a questioning look.

'Something wrong?' he mouthed.

Nanami offered him a smile and shook her head. 'Don't worry about it.'

Suddenly, the door to the dining room slid open and Sakura quietly entered, taking her place between her brother and Tomoe. Sensing the tension in the air, she scanned everyone's faces with a look of concern.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No. Let's eat." Tomoe stated quickly, grabbing his chopsticks piling food into his mouths. The others quickly followed his example.

Just as the last few morsels of food disappeared, the door to the dining room slid open again to reveal Kurama hovering in the hallway, a hand resting sassily on his hip. Tomoe's eyes immediately narrowed and Hiromi instinctively huddled closer to Nanami, seeking the goddess' protection.

"What are you doing here?" the white fox snarled, glaring invisible daggers at the tengu.

"Gee, you're grumpier than usual. Sakura, have you been causing problems?" Kurama smirked.

Sakura clenched her jaw angrily, her tail starting to flick back and forth, but as she opened her mouth to respond, Tomoe cut her off.

"She actually had improved greatly. In fact, she could probably beat you in a fight now." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Heh, I doubt it." Kurama sneered.

Tomoe could feel a growl stirring deep inside his chest, but to his surprise, Sakura casually rose to her feet and stood before Kurama, eying him with an air of contempt.

"If you just came here to mock me, you know your way to the door. If there is actually a reasonable purpose to your visit, feel free to take a seat while I go whip something up for you." she purred coolly, arms folded across her chest.

Kurama's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide; meanwhile, Mizuki, Nanami, and Hiromi all started snickering. Shaking away his surprise, Kurama gave an awkward cough to clear his throat and brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Great. She has the other fox's mouth now. Lovely." he grumbled as he sat down beside Atomu. "Well, I did in fact come here for a reason. I received word from my father than he will be sending down a representative along with two other warriors from Mount Kurama to discuss what is to be done about Hiroto. They should be arriving just before dinnertime today."

The glitter to the tengu's eyes made Tomoe uneasy. "And who exactly is being sent to join us for dinner?"

Kurama's smirk widened. "You remember Jirou, don't you, foxboy?"

Tomoe's blood immediately ran cold and his chopsticks slipped from his hands, clattering on his plate. All eyes turned to stare at him.

"Tomoe, is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Have them send someone else! Anyone except that lout!" Tomoe snarled.

"What's the matter, Tomoe? You're not still mad at Jirou for trying to win Nanami away from you, are you-" Kurama purred but stopped when he realized what he was saying. "Oops."

"Kurama!" Nanami exclaimed, horrified.

"Heh sorry, fox. I totally forgot." Kurama said with a nervous laugh. Under his breath, he quietly added. "Please don't kill me."

Everyone watched Tomoe with wide eyes as a sense of dread permeated the air of the dining room. A frightened squeak escaped Kurama's lips as Tomoe stiffly rose to his feet, but the group's surprise, the white fox simply began gathering the dirty dishes into his arms and quietly left the room.

"Nice going, Kurama. Now he's going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day." Mizuki grumbled bitterly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry; it just kind of came out." Kurama mumbled.

"Kurama, for you own safety, I suggest you leave." Atomu stated flatly. Kurama only nodded in response and rose to his feet, slipping quietly out of the room.

Biting her lip, Sakura hastily leaped her feet and scurried to the kitchen. Peeking her head inside, she saw Tomoe standing hunched over the sink as he scrubbed pieces of food off of the dishes.

"Tomoe, do you want some help with that?" she called softly, not wanting to catch him offguard and accidentally set him off.

Tomoe merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to wash. "I've got it covered. Why don't you run to the store? We'll need more ingredients for dinner now that we have company coming over."

"S-Sure I can do that." Sakura stated. As she turned to leave, she paused for a moment and cast one last glance at him. "Cheer up, Tomoe."

As the fading patter of Sakura's feet against the wooden floor rang in his ears, Tomoe allowed his shoulders to relax as he breathed a heavy sigh. Placing the now clean plate aside, he gently pressed one of his hands against his chest and felt his heart hammering against his palm.

 _"No, this can't be. I told myself never again. Why does my body hate me?!"_ the fox mentally screamed. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he clenched his jaw to keep from sobbing. He wasn't upset because Kurama's words had hurt; he was upset because they hadn't.

* * *

Later that evening, Atomu was busily tearing through his closet as he tried to decide what to wear when a faint knock on his door caught his attention.

"Come in!" he called distractedly as he continued to scan the different robes before him. "No, not that one. That one isn't right either."

"Having trouble?" Hiromi asked as she entered the room, a weary yet amused smile on her lips.

"What was your first clue?" Atomu chuckled, offering the peahen a smile.

"You're making more noise than Tomoe and Sakura in the kitchen."

A blush tinted Atomu's cheeks. "Am I? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb everyone."

"It's alright, your majesty. Actually, I think I have something that might help." Hiromi cooed and held out a pile of folded fabric.

Atomu raised an eyebrow as he took the fabric and allowed it to unfurl in his hands. His eyes immediately widened in surprise. Clutched in his grasp was a beautiful white robe tinted with shades of blue and adorned with an elegant purple trim. Elegant dark blue embroidery weaved in intricate twists and turns on the fabric, creating an elegant pattern that resembled the wind and gave the outfit a lovely shimmer.

Atomu's jaw dropped. "You...You made this? For me?"

"I did. I thought it could be like a kind of peace treaty between us since I never formally apologized for my actions. I know it isn't enough for what I did but I-"

"I've already forgiven you, Hiromi; you need not worry. We are at peace." Atomu said with a smile. As he continued to stare at the robe, an idea popped into his mind that made his eyes sparkle brightly. "In fact, I would like to help you get back on your feet. After all of this is over, I think I'll hire you to be my and Sakura's seamstress."

Hiromi gasped in disbelief. "You...You're kidding."

"Hardly. You have a talent, Hiromi, and I would like you to use it for me."

"I...I would be glad to, my lord. I am extremely humbled by your request." Hiromi stuttered, dropping to her knees and bowing at Atomu's feet.

"That isn't necessary, and please, just call me Atomu." the demigod said, offering his new seamstress a smile.

"T-Thank you, Atomu. I am forever indebted to you for your kindness."

"Don't be silly. You owe me nothing; we're friends, after all."

"Yes...Yes indeed." Hiromi stated, smiling as she rose to her feet.

"Are you sure you want to join us tonight? You don't have to; Sakura can bring your dinner to your room." Atomu said, changing the subject.

"I'm certain. I may have information about my brother that will be of use. I'll leave you to prepare." Hiromi replied firmly before exiting the room.

Wasting no time, Atomu hastily changed and hurried into the dining room just as Mizuki was escorting Jirou in along with Kurama and two other tengu warriors. Jirou immediately noticed the demigod and gave a polite bow.

"You must be Lord Daichi's heir. It is an honor." he said.

"Please, the honor is all mine. Thank you for agreeing to aid me in reclaiming my father's title." Atomu replied.

Just As Jirou raised his head to look up at the demigod, Hiromi quietly shuffled into the room, wrapped in a lovely jade green kimono embroidered with blue and purple accents. The hulkish tengu's eyes immediately went wide and a rosy blush invaded his cheeks. Apparently, this flushing was contagious for it appeared on Hiromi's cheeks as well when she locked eyes with the winged warrior. Kurama immediately started to smirk.

"See something you like?" he whispered in Jirou's ear.

Scowling at the younger, shorter tengu, Jirou rose to his full height once more and loudly cleared his throat. "And who is this?"

"This is Lady Hiromi, Hiroto's sister. She has agreed to aid us in taking down her brother." Atomu explained, waving Hiromi forward.

Jirou raised an eyebrow at the peahen. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"My brother and I are linked by blood, nothing more. He has no love for me nor I for him." Hiromi replied, staring at Jirou's feet to avoid eye contact.

"Well, why don't we all sit down? Lady Nanami should be joining us shortly and then we shall start the meal." Mizuki purred, gesturing to the table.

As everyone sat down, Nanami hastily ran into the room, nearly tripping over her own two feet in her haste.

"I'msosorryforbeinglateThankyousomuchforcoming." she gushed as she flew to her seat beside Atomu and dropped clumsily onto the cushion there.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Nanami." Jirou said with a smile. However, his grin quickly faded and his eyes started to warily scan the room. "Where is your other attendant?"

"He and Atomu's familiar are making the final preparations for dinner in the kitchen. They'll be bringing out the food shortly. Mizuki, why don't you pour Jirou and his companions some of your sake?" Nanami babbled, a warm smile on her face.

 _"Great. My food is probably going to be poisoned."_ Jirou and Kurama thought at the same time.

Just as Mizuki finished filling the guests' cups, one of the doors to the dining room opened and Sakura and Tomoe filed in balancing platters laden with food on their shoulders. Tomoe and Jirou immediately shot each other a glare as the foxes set everyone's plates before them. However, what angered the head familiar even more was the look he noticed one of Jirou's lackeys giving Sakura as she set down his plate. Lust swirled in his eyes as he stared at her curvy figure, subconsciously licking his lips; Sakura, however, didn't seem to notice. The warrior's eyes never left Sakura as she circled around the table and stood dutifully behind Atomu and Nanami and opposite of Tomoe, quietly watching the meal and taking note of everything. As Mizuki quietly excused himself, the perverse tengu warrior hastily down his sake in one slurp; however, to his disappointment, Tomoe was the one who refilled his cup for him.

"From what our spies told us, Hiroto still is not quite certain of your location, but he knows it is somewhere around this area. As to not create suspicion, the chief shall be gradually sending small groups of tengu soldiers at a time to guard this shrine and the city as well as to keep a look out." Jirou explained as he ate.

"Will you be staying as well?!" Hiromi asked rather quickly. Blushing, she hastily added, "I mean, it would be pointless for you to return home, would it not?"

Jirou's lips curved into a smile. "Yes, I shall be staying in a camp just a few miles from here. I will likely be stopping by every once in a while to check up on everyone as well."

 _"Great. Just wonderful."_ Tomoe thought to himself, rolling his eyes. Drowning out the boring prattle about battle strategies and other uninteresting information, the fox focused his attention on the tengu whose eyes were still hungrily fixed on Sakura. His glass was once again empty so Tomoe hastily filled it. Judging by his flushed cheeks, the warrior was obviously a lightweight and already starting to get drunk.

 _"Hopefully he will pass out with this next drink and will forget all about Sakura tomorrow morning. Yes, that would be wonderful."_ Tomoe thought to himself.

"Tomoe! TOMOE!"

Tomoe jumped slightly and turned to see Kurama glaring at him.

"I'm still hungry. Refill my plate." the popstar barked, holding out his empty dish.

Scowling at Kurama, Tomoe hastily snatched the plate away and stormed out of the room. Hurrying to the kitchen, he sloppily scooped more food onto the plate and headed back. However, just as he entered the dining room, he froze, his eyes widening in horror. Sakura was gracefully bending over to fill the one tengu's empty cup once again, still oblivious to the male's eyes. With the alcohol he had already consumed blinding, the tengu sneakily reached out of cupped his hand around Sierra's rump, caressing it and giving it a squeeze.

Immediately, something inside Tomoe snapped, and everything blurred together around him as he dropped Kurama's plate and lunged forward. He hardly heard the startled shriek that left Nanami's lips as he struck the drunken tengu, knocking him unconscious, and grabbed Sakura's arm, dragging her out of the room.

"T-Tomoe, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" the vixen exclaimed, squirming in his grasp. "Tomoe, let go! You're hurting me!"

Tomoe paid no attention to the redhead's pleas as he pulled her into the kitchen and shoved her against a wall. Before he could stop himself, he hungrily slammed his lips against hers, using his body weight to keep her pinned beneath him. Sakura immediately went stiff, her eyes widening in surprise, shock, and horror as Tomoe roughly nipped and bit at her soft lips, marking them.

 _"Mine! Mine mine mine!"_ Tomoe's instincts screamed, spurring him on.

Finally recovering from her daze, Sakura started to squirm in Tomoe's grasp, but his strength still far exceeded her own. Thinking quickly, Sakura bit down on Tomoe's bottom lip with all her might, causing him to shriek and release her from the kiss. Shoving the disoriented fox off of her, she darted towards the hall as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _"No! No no no no NO!"_ Tomoe thought, dropping to his knees as he watched her disappear. Tears started to stream down his face as a agonizing pain began to spread throughout his chest. _"Come back! What did I just do? What have I done?!"_

Meanwhile, after charging into her room and slamming the door shut behind her, Sakura slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

 _"What was that?"_ she wondered as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. _"Why did Tomoe do that and why does my chest hurt so much?"_


	18. Chapter 18

After apologizing to Jirou for his rash behavior and short temper, Tomoe excused himself for the night and went straight to bed. However, as he laid on his cot and stared at the ceiling above, sleep did not embrace him for every time he closed his eyes, images of Sakura's pained, frightened face would dance behind his eyelids, causing him to jolt back away. All night, Tomoe tossed and turned, mumbling under his breath as he tried to quiet his mind, but Sakura's panicked whimpers rang in his ears like the whispers of ghosts, stirring up more phantoms of Sakura in Tomoe's mind. By morning, the fox was exhausted, dark bags lining his eyes and his hair sticking to his face and neck in sweaty clumps. Cursing under his breath, he staggered to his feet and stumbled into the hallway in a zombie-like manner, not noticing the other presence there until he lazily raised his eyes. Immediately, his sleepiness disappeared, replaced by a cold chill as his amethystine eyes looked with a pair of familiar emeralds.

"Sakura…"

Sakura instinctively took a step back, her tail slipping between her legs as her ears swiveled back. A small blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she break eye contact with the white fox and nervously began to chew on her lip. Clutched in her hand was a tray laden with a tea kettle, a cup, and all the other items she deemed necessary for a proper cup of tea, but Tomoe was more focused on the dark bruises peeking out at him from the under the sleeves of her kimono. Immediately, a sickening whirlpool of regret began churning in his stomach; he was responsible for them, after all.

"T-Tomoe, I didn't know you were awake. I-I figured you probably weren't feeling well since you went to bed early last night so I made you some tea. Take it!" Sakura stammered, shoving the tray into Tomoe's arms. "J-Just leave it out your door when you're done. I'll come pick it up later."

"T-Thank you." Tomoe replied, surprised by the gesture. "Sakura, I-"

"Don't, Tomoe. You don't have to apologize. I know why you did it."

Tomoe's heart nearly stopped as his face turned pale and red at the same time. "You do?"

"Yes. I mean, it makes sense after all. We do look a lot alike."

Tomoe's brows immediately scrunched together in confusion. "What?"

"I know you still have feelings for Nanami, Tomoe. I mean, it was easy to tell that you were upset when Kurama mentioned your past relationship so carelessly. Throughout the day, the pressure from your bottled up feelings grew stronger till you couldn't take it anymore, so you took out all of your feelings on whatever you saw as most similar to Nanami to relieve the pressure." Sakura said, her eyes fixed on the floor at her feet.

Tomoe was dumbstruck. That's what she thought? She believed his affection wasn't meant for her but for Nanami and she had just been some kind of scapegoat for him? Inside his chest, the fox's heart wrenched painfully as it was stabbed over and over by an invisible sword, coating its blade in boiling hot blood as the fox's famous temper awoke from its week long slumber and flared.

"You think that's why I kissed you?! You think that's the reason I was so upset last night?! How blind are you, you stupid woman?!" Tomoe bellowed, casting aside the tray in his anger.

Sakura'a ears flattened as her expression changed from one of fear to one of anger. "Are you kidding me?! I try being nice to you after you basically sexually assaulted me and you start yelling at me?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me is you! You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out! Every time I turn around, you're there, dancing just beyond the reach of my fingertips and it's driving me crazy. I built up walls around myself, walls I vowed to never let fall again, yet in a matter of a week you've reduced them all to rubble. You make me feel things I promised myself I would never feel again, and I love and hate you for it at the same time! The reason I lashed out last night wasn't because of some pent up feelings I still harbor for Nanami; it's because I was jealous and upset because that tengu started groping you! I...I…"

Unable to put his feelings into words, Tomoe snatched Sakura into his arms again and tried to press his lips to hers once more, but instead of a kiss, he received a stinging slap to the cheek.

"Get away from me you...you pervert!" Sakura screeched as she wriggled out of Tomoe's grasp and darted down the hall, disappearing from sight.

"Sakura, wait!" Tomoe cried but he was already too late. Sighing in defeat, he knelt down and began picking up the mess he had made by casting aside the tea tray.

"You're truly awful when it comes to women, Tomoe. Honestly, it's just sad." A familiar voice chirped in his air.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tomoe shot Mizuki a death glare. "Is that so? Tell me then, snake, what would you have done differently if you are oh so knowledgeable in the matters of love?"

"Well, for starters, I would've kept my temper in check and not forced myself upon Sakura, but given that that's in the past and I don't feel particularly bothered to let you use my incense burner, I would go and apologize. It might not fix anything but it will at least show that you're not a complete barbarian like she probably believes right now." Mizuki said, arms folded across his chest.

Tomoe's ears drooped. "That's what she thinks of me? A barbarian?"

"Most likely, yes, and while I sort of agree with her, I would like you two to mend things. You've been much more pleasant and tolerable this week and I would like you to stay that way, so man up, go after her, and grovel at her feet like the dog you are. Maybe she'll even pity you enough to agree to date you."

Tomoe's eyes narrowed at the snake. "I hate you."

"I know. It's mutual. Now get going already; I'll finish cleaning up for you."

"MIzuki, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't go getting all sappy on me; it doesn't suit you. Also, watch out for Nanami unless you want to get the scolding of a lifetime."

* * *

Hiromi was leisurely rearranging the many hair ornaments she had collected over the week, desperately trying to find an appropriate spot for the new clip that had mysteriously showed up on her window sill, when the door to her room flew up, causing her to jump. Peeking over her shoulder, she rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw Sakura standing in her room, but as she opened her mouth to scold the vixen, she paused and peered closely at her face.

"What's wrong? Did that brute hurt you again?" she asked, rising to her feet.

Sakura didn't answer and instead ran into the peacock's arms. Caught off guard, Hiromi could only offer an extremely awkward hug to console the shaken vixen who stood trembling in her arms.

"Hiromi...you'be dated a couple of guys, right? Why are men so stupid and difficult?" Sakura sniffled.

Hiromi sighed as she stroked the vixen's scarlet tresses. "Well for one, they generally think with things other than their heads. Aside from that, I'm not entirely sure."

"Hiromi, I'm so confused. Part of me wants to hate Tomoe and shun him for the rest of his days but then another part of me…well..."

Hiromi offered Sakura a sympathetic smile. "I see. Well, your symptoms are not uncommon, that's for sure."

"You mean you know what's wrong with me?! Do you know the cure?!" Sakura asked.

"It's not that kind of situation, Sakura." Hiromi chuckled.

"Oh...are you sure? I feel sick so how come I'm not?"

"Oh you're sick, darling. You're really sick."

"What?! But you just said-"

"It's not that type of sick, Sakura. You're lovesick."

Sakura blinked, her head tilting to one side. "Lovesick?"

"Yes. You're head over heels in love with someone and I think I know who."

Sakura frowned and thoughtfully scratched her chin for a moment, but as soon as the pieces came together, her already fair skin turned whiter than bone as a her face warped into a comical look of horror.

"No! No no no no no! Huh uh! No way! Not happening! That can't be!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Red. The heart wants what it wants." Hiromi smirked.

"But why?! Why would I have any initial attraction to him? I mean sure he's kinda cute but that's all he has going for him! He's ill-tempered, immature, impatient...well, most of the time at least. I guess he can be really sweet when he wants to, and I'll admit he made me feel really safe when-No! Bad Sakura! Stop that!" Sakura exclaimed, smacking her cheeks a couple times to punish herself.

Hiromi snickered as the vixen fought with herself. "So, I'm not sure I see what the problem is here. You like him; he likes you. Why is that so bad?"

"Because I can't like him. I can't explain why but I just know I can't."

"I think you're just being shy. That's so cute, Sakura."

"I am not being shy and I am not cute either!"

"Tomoe would care to disagree."

Sakura groaned loudly in frustration while the peahen silently patted herself on the back for her cleverness. Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on the doorframe echoed through the room, causing both girls to go completely silent.

"I know you're in there, Sakura. Can we please just talk?" Tomoe called to her.

Sakura immediately went beer red, causing Hiromi to snicker.

"W-What's there to talk about? You're a jerk; that's all there is to it." she stuttered, trying her best to sound angry and failing miserably.

"You're right. I am a jerk; I'm worse actually. You have every right not to give my the time of day after my behavior, but if you could find it in your heart to at least talk to me, I would be extremely grateful."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "You definitely can't refuse a guy who asks like that. Go on, talk to him."

Sakura scowled at the door and crossed her arms with a huff. "Two words. Heck and no."

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess I have to do everything. You can come in, Tomoe."

Slowly, the door to the room slid open and Tomoe shuffled in, his ears down and his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hiromi said before quickly making her way towards the door, casually shutting the blinds and lighting some sweet smelling incense along the way.

Once the peahen disappeared from the room, an awkwardness took to the air, causing Sakura to squirm uncomfortably. Finally mustering up enough strength to look Tomoe in the face, she did her best to look anyone despite her obvious discomfort.

"So, what did you want to say?" she snapped, trapping her tail between her legs to keep it from nervously swaying back and forth.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. How I treated you was inexcusable and I'm truly sorry for it. In relation to that, I was hoping you would allow me to treat your bruises to help them heal faster. I know it doesn't make up for what I did but it would at least ease my conscience slightly."

"I-I guess I'm alright with that. Just don't try to pull anything stupid." Sakura replied as the faintest traces of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Sighing in relief, Tomoe gently pulled Sakura into a sitting position in front of him and began gently massaging the bruises.

"Gah! What the heck are you doing?! That hurts!" Sakura yelped, swiftly yanking her arms out of his grasp.

"I'm helping stimulate the circulation of your blood in the bruised areas. It might not be much but I heard it helps a little. If it hurts, I can try being gentler."

"Please do." Sakura mumbled as she tentatively returned her wrists to Tomoe's hands and bit her lip as he started to massage them once more, though with a significant decrease of pressure this time.

As the awkward silence resumed between them, Sakura risked a glance at Tomoe. Sensing her gaze, Tomoe looked up and locked eyes with her, causing her to swiftly look away as her cheeks glowed bright red.

"Am I hurting you again?" he asked worriedly.

"N-No. It's nothing. Just continue." Sakura replied hastily as her heart slammed repeatedly against her chest.

Not convinced in the slightest, Tomoe cautiously resumed his massage when he noticed Sakura biting her lip, causing him to stop.

"Don't stay silent if I'm hurting you! Say something!" he snapped irritably.

"You're not hurting me! I'm not a child, Tomoe; I can handle a little pain." Sakura barked back.

"Then stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?!"

"Stop acting like I'm hurting you!" Tomoe exclaimed. "Stop flinching and biting your lip like you're trying not to scream. You're making me worry!"

Realizing what he had said, Tomoe threw his hands over his mouth as his face turned the color of Sakura's hair. Cursing under his breath, he rose to his feet and turned to leave but stopped when he felt a tug on his kimono.

"Tomoe, wait!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to pull him back down. However, the vixen temporarily forgot her strength and pulled just a little too hard, causing Tomoe to lose his balance and fall on top of her, knocking her flat on her back on the floor. Both of their faces turned fire engine red as they stared at one another in surprise, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of their faces.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sakura began to stutter but her voice broke when Tomoe leaned in closer, his eyes half-closed. Her heart leaping into her throat, Sakura closed her eyes as Tomoe gingerly seized her lips with his own, his hot breath brushing against her skin. A soft whimper escaped the vixen's lips as she pressed back against him, her lips moving in sync with his in a slow, intimate dance as the rest of the world faded into a haze around them. Sighing into the kiss, Sakura allowed her hands to glide up Tomoe's chest, over his shoulders and neck, and into his hair, the soft strands of white silk tangling around his fingers as she played with them. Her actions were met by a growl of approval from Tomoe as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. As they continued, Tomoe began to grow slightly more aggressive, gently nipping at Sakura's bottom lip as she softly moaned, her grip on his hair tightening. However, the need for air forced the duo apart, both of them gasping for air as their hearts raced with adrenaline.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Tomoe mumbled and attempted to pull away but Sakura held him fast.

"Don't apologize." Sakura breathed as she gazed up at him. "Tomoe...I think I love you too."

"You...You do?"

"Uh huh."

A large grin stretched across Tomoe's face as a wave of relief washed over him. Sitting up and pulling Sakura into his lap, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Hey! That tickles!" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

"Quit apologizing already. It doesn't suit you." Sakura teased, playfully poking his side.

Tomoe smirked up at her, his eyes full of mischief. "So you want me to go back to constantly being aggressive and bossy?"

"Just try it and see what happens, Fluffy. That'll be the last kiss you get for a long time." Sakura replied smugly.

Growling playfully, Tomoe began peppering Sakura's neck and shoulder with dozens of little kisses, causing her to squeal before he silenced her with another kiss.

"Shh! You don't want to wake the others, do you?" he scolded her gently.

"Hehe, sorry." Sakura replied, affectionately rubbing her head against Tomoe's cheek.

"Alright you, that's enough flirting for now. You can goof off some more after we've made breakfast and done the chores."

"Aw, okay."

Standing up, Tomoe extended a hand to Sakura and helped her to her feet before guiding her out of Hiromi's room. As they entered the kitchen, he suddenly pulled her close again and placed a kiss on one of her ears.

"You start preparing breakfast while I go clean. If we work quickly, we might be able to take a short break before Nanami and the others awaken."

"Sounds like a plan. Tomoe?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

Grinning, Sakura stood on her tippy toes and whispered in Tomoe's ear. "I love you."

Sakura's warm breath brushing against his ear made Tomoe's face turn bright red.

"You're awful." he grumbled, earning a giggle from the mischievous vixen. Swiftly exiting the kitchen, he glanced both ways down the hallway before leaning against the wall and sighing dreamily as an idiot smile plastered itself on his face.

 _"I have another chance."_ he thought to himself. _"I won't screw it up this time, I promise."_


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura and Tomoe couldn't decide who looked more shocked by their announcement: Atomu or Nanami. Both gods just stared at the duo, completely frozen as their minds attempted to process what they had just been told.

"Wait, let me get this straight: you two are together now?!" Nanami exclaimed, the paralysis spell finally wearing off.

Tomoe flinched slightly as a loud ringing echoed in his ears. "Yes, that is correct."

"And he didn't blackmail you into this by threatening to kill someone or something, did he?" Nanami asked Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

Nanami's frown deepened as she glanced back and forth between the two familiars, sending waves of unease coursing through both of them. Then, with a loud squeal, the goddess suddenly broke into a smile and threw herself across the table, wrapping Sakura in Tomoe in a tight hug. The two foxes both yelped in surprise and started to squirm, struggling to escape the girl's iron grasp.

"Finally! I've been quietly shipping you guys for so long! I knew if you could just stop fighting for two seconds that you would realize you two are perfect for one another!" Nanami gushed excitedly.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Tomoe asked, surprised.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you, but if Sakura is able to forgive you then so can I. Aw, you guys are going to be so cute together!" Nanami babbled.

Sakura flashed Nanami a weak smile before turning her attention to Atomu, who had remained eerily silent this entire time. A frown graced the redhead's lips as she managed to slip free from Nanami's hold and kneel by her brother's side.

"Atomu?" she softly called out to him, quietly begging him to look at her.

"Is this what you want?" Atomu asked sternly as he gingerly took his sister's hands in his own. After receiving a nod of confirmation from her, he turned his gaze to Tomoe. "And you want her as well?"

Tomoe nodded and bowed meekly before Atomu, his face so low that it was practically touching the demigod's shoe. "You have every right to be angry with me, your lordship, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I shall cherish your sister closely and love her wholeheartedly."

"That's a pretty lofty claim. Are you sure you can fulfill it?" Atomu mused.

"If I can't then I don't deserve to be the familiar of a matchmaking goddess." Tomoe stated firmly in reply.

"Tomoe, I think you're being a bit overdramatic…" Nanami mumbled as she glanced back and forth between her familiar and Atomu.

After scowling down at Tomoe for a moment longer, Atomu started to smile and released a sigh.

"You're quite serious about this, aren't you? I'm sure that even if I didn't approve of you that I wouldn't be able to keep you and Sakura apart." he chuckled, his laughter dispersing the dark clouds that had gathered over the room. "Just to be clear, if you ever pull a stunt like last night again, I will skewer you with a stalagmite, are we clear?"

Tomoe's shoulders relaxed as a weary smile appeared on his face. "Yes, of course. Thank you for extending me your grace and favour, Atomu."

"Just keep my sister happy, alright? Otherwise I'll make you regret the day you were ever born."

"I understand."

Sakura sighed in relief as the tension in the air disappeared and placed an affectionate kiss on Tomoe's cheek, a smirk on her lips. "I told you not to worry."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tomoe muttered, rolling his eyes and he playfully nudged the vixen in the ribs with his elbow. Rising to his feet, he said, "I have to go finish the lawn work. Come give me a hand once you finish with the breakfast dishes. Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Tomoe?"

Smirking like the Cheshire Cat, Tomoe leaned in close and blew on his girlfriend's ear before whispering in a husky voice. "I love you."

Sakura's face immediately turned as red as her hair and she began to blubber and sputter incoherently. "C-Copycat! Come up with something original!"

"Hmm, alright." Tomoe smirked, grabbing Sakura by the arm and pulling her to his chest. Rubbing his nose along the crook of her neck, he murmured in a hypnotic tone. "I'll tell it to you later."

Sakura blinked as Tomoe abruptly pulled away and scurried out of the room, leaving her in a state of shock. When her mind finally caught up with her, the vixen's face turned bright scarlet and she angrily stomped her foot as smoke poured from her ears.

"Tomoe! You get back here this instant!" she exclaimed, causing Atomu to chuckle and shake his head while Nanami silently fangirled.

* * *

After surveying the yard, Tomoe quickly made his way over to the gardening shed at the back of the shrine and began to look around for what he would need. However, he immediately went stiff when the creak of a floorboard followed by the clank of something being knocked off of one of the shed's many shelves.

"Who's there?" he growled, igniting some foxfire in his hand.

When no answer came, Tomoe spun around on his heels and hurled the fireball, but it flew harmless through the shack and out the door without hitting so much as a fly. Eyes narrowing, Tomoe swiveled his ears this way and that, listening carefully for any signs of life in the shack other than his own. Hearing a faint heartbeat behind him, he twisted around and swiped with his claws but some invisible force grabbed him by the wrist and held him fast. Before he could pull away, something wrapped around Tomoe's neck, squeezing tightly as his lungs burned for oxygen and his legs started to wobble. As he fell to his knees, a familiar laugh echoed throughout the shed, making his skin crawl.

"Not...possible...How are you still alive?" Tomoe grunted as he clawed at the invisible bond around his neck.

Another chuckle answered him.

"What's wrong, mighty fox? Can't break free?" the chameleon yokai purred as she slowly grew more visible. Tomoe nearly gasped when he beheld her face, which was now marred by a massive burn mark.

"Hideous, isn't it? For someone so weak and cowardly, that little vixen does pack a punch. Once I finish you off I plan on paying her back in full. What do you think is a more fitting punishment: severing all of her fingers and toes one by one or gouging out her eyes and cutting off her tail?" the sinister female sneered as she approached the shed doors and slammed them shut, bathing her and Tomoe in darkness.

"You...Don't you touch her!" Tomoe snarled, swiping at the chameleon as best he could with his head spinning in circles and his vision starting to go blurry from lack of oxygen.

"Or what? What will you do?" the chameleon sneered, her eyes sparkling. "Wait, I know what I'll do. Before I gouge out her eyes and tear her limb from limb, I'll drop your severed head in that vixen's lap so the last thing she sees is your lifeless face-"

Suddenly, the doors to the shed were thrown open and balls of pink fire soared straight for the chameleon, burning her tail. Screeching in pain, the she-beast leaped back, discarding Tomoe on the floor, and camouflaged herself once more. Meanwhile, Sakura ran into the shed without a moment's hesitation and scooped Tomoe into her lap as he gasped hungrily for air.

"Tomoe! Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Go...You need to go before-" Tomoe grunted but before he could finish, the doors to the shed swung closed again and one of the large shelves toppled down in front of it, sealing the exit. Growling, Tomoe pulled Sakura protectively behind him as his kitsubeni ignited and floated above his head to serve as a lantern. Likewise, Sakura pressed her back to Tomoe's and summoned forth her own lantern while her other senses sharpened, watching, listening, smelling, and feeling for any sign of the chameleon. Hearing the sound of running feet off to her right, she shot a ball of flames in that direction but apparently missed because a few seconds later she received a sharp blow to the gut, knocking the wind out of her lungs. As Sakura fell, the chameleon leaped onto Tomoe's back, slashing at his throat with her claws, but Tomoe hastily deflected her attack and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her over his shoulder. Twisting in his grasp, the chameleon kicked Tomoe in the gut as well and ripped free from his back, vaulting away and landing on one of the top shelves a few feet away.

"Not bad. You've improved. However, you still suck." she sneered as she disappeared again, her laughter filling Sakura and Tomoe's ears. Sakura yelped in surprise when something sharp ripped a gash in her cheek, just barely missing her eye. Next, something grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked down on it, throwing her off balance. However, as her opponent came in for a third blow, she sensed her motion and kicked, landing a blow on the chameleon's side that sent her skidding across the floor. Hissing angrily, the chameleon lunged at Sakura when something, or rather someone, caught hold of her tail. With a heavy grunt, Tomoe hurled her into a wall with all his might, splintering a few of the boards in the process. Before the woman could recover, Sakura grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down, her green eyes sparkling with rage. Snarling, her opponent tried to lash out with her tail but Tomoe hastily stepped down on it as he glared daggers at the woman.

"Don't even think about it." he snapped.

"Tomoe, go get Nanami and the others. I'll keep her here." Sakura stated, clenching her jaw as the woman squirmed beneath her.

Racing over to the blocked entrance of the shed, Tomoe grabbed the downed shelf and lifted with all his might, shoving it aside with a grunt. Throwing open the doors, he squinted his eyes as the sun bathed him in its warm light and walked forward only to collide with someone standing in front of him. Grumbling under his breath, the fox shielded his eyes with his hand and peered at his roadblock till his eyes adjusted.

"Mizuki? Why are you all red?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Mizuki just stared mutely at Tomoe, his eyes wide as saucers.

"What?! Why are you staring at me like that?!" Tomoe barked.

"You...and Sakura….were you just…."

Tomoe scowled at Mizuki and raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it? Spit it out already!"

"In the shed….did you two just…."

Tomoe continued to scowl at the snake till something clicked in his head. Immediately, his frown disappeared as his face turned bright red.

"No, you idiot! We weren't doing that! Why would you even think that?!" Tomoe shrieked, his embarrassment making him even angrier.

"I-I don't know! I just heard you and Sakura were together, so when I saw her enter the shed and then I heard all of the noise coming from inside, my mind automatically jumped to that! It's not like you can blame me though, especially not when you just crawled out of there looking a disheveled!" Mizuki exclaimed in reply, burying his own flushed face in his hands.

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe brushed past Mizuki and stormed towards the house, "Look, you just stay here and watch the shed. If anything or anyone other than Sakura comes running out of there, attack and make lots of noise; that shouldn't be a hard job for you."

"O-Okay….Hey, wait a second!"

Ignoring the snake's angry shrieks of protest, Tomoe raced inside, weaving down the many hallways of the shrine till he found Atomu, Nanami, and Hiromi all playing cards in the livingroom area. As her familiar burst into the room, Nanami was so startled that she dropped all of her cards in a messy pile. Realizing what she had done, the goddess groaned and shot Tomoe a glare.

"Tomoe, look what you did! I was about to win!" she whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a rather childish pout. However, her demeanor changed when she noticed the look of distress in the fox's eyes. "Tomoe, what's wrong?"

"That chameleon woman that tried to kill us at Lady Yonomori shrine is back." Tomoe stated.

Hiromi immediately dropped her cards, her eyes wide with fear. Atomu noticed her panic and quickly reached out a hand to steady her.

"Don't worry, Hiromi. You're safe, I promise. Tomoe, are you sure it's her?" Atomu asked.

"Yes. She attacked Sakura and I while we were working in the shed." Tomoe stated. When he noticed the knowing smile Nanami was giving him, his cheeks turned scarlet again and he shouted, "Stop giving me that look! You're as bad as Mizuki!"

"Tomoe, where is she now?" Atomu asked, rising to his feet.

"Sakura has her pinned down in the shed with Mizuki guarding the door."

Suddenly, a lot crash echoed from outside followed by a loud shrieking.

"Tomoe! We have a problem!" Mizuki shouted.

Cursing under his breath, Tomoe sprinted back out the way he came, calling to the gods and the peahen over his shoulder, "One of you, call that darn tengu and get him over here now!"

Nearly breaking down the door in his haste, Tomoe ran outside to see Sakura and Mizuki struggling to pin the chameleon down in the grass as she thrashed about. Judging by the blood dripping down the side of Sakura's face and the splintered wood on the ground, he guessed that the two had tumbled through a wall in the shed. That meant more for him to clean up later. He would have to be sure to thank their visitor for that.

Suddenly, the yokai managed to wrench one arm free and grabbed hold of Sakura's large ear, digging her nails into the soft fresh.

"If I can't kill you, then this will have to do for now." she snarled, ripping off a large chunk from the vixen's ear and causing her to scream in pain.

For a few seconds, everything around Tomoe became a blur as an inhuman roar left his throat, and when the world finally came back into focus, Sakura was huddled in his lap and the chameleon was lying unconscious on the ground. Snarling, Tomoe scooped Sakura up in his arms, holding her close as she whimpered and clutched her ear tightly in her hand as it gushed crimson blood; meanwhile, Mizuki summoned one of his snakes and ordered it to coil up around the invader.

"I"ll hold her here for now. You go treat Sakura's wound." Mizuki stated seriously.

"Thank you." Tomoe grunted.

As he walked, Tomoe gently nuzzled the top of Sakura's head with his nose, squeezing her hand and whispering sweet encouragements in her other ear. Heading to his room, he gently set Sakura down on his mattress and began rummaging through his drawers till he found a medical kit. Grabbing some disinfectant, he dumped a little of the liquid onto a cloth then crouched down in front of Sakura. However, when he tried to the move the vixen's hands away, she gently kicked him away with her foot as he grip on her ear tightened.

"Sakura, I need to treat your wound or it'll get infected. I'll be as quick as I can, I promise." Tomoe stated in the gentle tone he had grown accustomed to using around the redhead.

Clenching her jaw, Sakura slowly lowered her bloodstained hands to rest in her lap while Tomoe tenderly cradled her injured ear in one hand.

"This is going to sting. If it becomes too much for you to bear, squeeze my arm and I'll give you a break, okay?" he cooed before gingerly pressing the cloth down on the wound.

Sakura bit her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain as her wound throbbed and dug her nails into the mattress. However, she didn't try to reach for Tomoe's arm; instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and focused on keeping her breathing steady. After what felt like an eternity and also a couple seconds at the same time, the stinging subsided slightly and something soft with wrapped around Sakura's ear.

"There, it's all done." Tomoe whispered as he set the now bloody rag aside and proceeded to wipe away the tears streaming down Sakura's cheek. Pulling the girl into his lap, he cradled her close and peppered her face with kisses till her crying had reduced to sniffles.

 _"I'm so weak and pathetic. I haven't improved at all."_ Sakura thought to herself as Tomoe's heartbeat pulsed against her cheek, her lip quivering dangerously as another wave of tears came on. However, just as the salty waterfalls threatened to spill down her face again, Tomoe said something that completely caught her offguard.

"You did well today. I owe you my life." he muttered, running his fingers lovingly through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"Yeah right. I was just as pathetic as last time; my ear can attest to that." Sakura grumbled bitterly in reply.

Frowning, Tomoe adjusted Sakura grip on his lap then gently started to push down. Sakura's face turned beet red as she hurriedly looked away, her heart hammering so loudly she swore the entire world could hear it.

"Sakura, look at me. I want to show you something."

"I-I'm good. Thanks."

"Sakura, just look."

Mentally screeching, Sakura slowly turned around to see Tomoe sitting barechested before her. However, rather than his toned body and muscles, the vixen's eyes were drawn to the scar that stretched from his right his to just under his left arm.

"...Where did you get that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I can't remember exactly. All I know is it was one of many that I received but also one of few that did not heal." Tomoe stated as he shrugged the top half of his robe back on. Sakura just scowled and stared at her hands.

"At least you can cover yours. Mine is where everyone can see it." she griped.

"So? You should wear it proudly. I honestly think it makes you look tough." Tomoe purred.

"But I don't want to look tough! I want to look pretty!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who says you can't be both? I certainly think you're both."

"Then you need to get your eyes checked."

"Or I could see something that you don't."

"Like what?"

Smiling, Tomoe gently ran his fingers along the bandage, a loving smile on his lips. "I see beauty."

Sakura sighed loudly as rose to her feet. "Whatever. I'm going to go wash up."

As he watched her go, Tomoe's smile disappeared as his hands clenched into fists. Jirou probably wouldn't arrive for a while longer, so in the meantime he was going to give that wretched chameleon an earful.


	20. Chapter 20

When Tomoe approached her later that day, Nanami thought he was going to ask for permission to skin the chameleon woman alive and chop her into tiny pieces, so when he opened his mouth, she stared up at him with a look of sheer surprise.

"What?" she asked, not sure she had heard him correctly.

Tomoe bit his lip as a faint blush appeared on his pale cheeks. "How do you cheer up a girl? Sakura is still acting really depressed and I can't stand it, but I don't know how to help her. What do I have to do to make her smile again?"

Nanami blinked in disbelief as she continued to stare at him for a moment, making Tomoe feel even more uncomfortable than he already did. Then, with a wide grin and a child-like squeal, Nanami leaped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck, making him flinch.

"You're so sweet, Tomoe! You really care about Sakura, don't you? That's so cute!" she exclaimed.

Tomoe's face went from slightly pink to fire engine red as he squirmed in Nanami's grasp. "S-Stop that! Are you going to help me or not?! If you're just going to waste my time then I'm going to go ask Hiromi for help instead!"

"Okay! Okay! Let me think." Nanami said as she released her familiar and tapped to her finger thoughtfully against her chin. "Hmm, when I'm upset, I feel better when I'm surrounded by people I know care about me. Cuddling with someone or receiving a nice hug is always good. Oh, showering her with little gifts is always a good idea, or you could pamper her with a spa day! Taking her out somewhere nice is also an option. You could also give her little treats like chocolates or pocky! Is that enough?"

"Yes, thank you." Tomoe replied, resting his fist against his bottom lip as he mulled over the options Nanami had presented. To his relief, none of them seemed particularly troublesome or difficult; in fact, if he planned accordingly, he could probably do a couple of the different suggestions at once. Slowly, a brilliantly romantic plan began to take shape in his mind, causing his lips to twist into a tremendous smile.

"Got something?" Nanami asked knowingly.

"Yes, but I'm going to need some help to pull it off."

"I'll get the others."

* * *

"Sakura, could you come here for a moment?" Nanami called.

Sakura set down the rag she had been using to wipe down the shrine's windows and wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve before scurrying into the house. It only took her a couple tries before she found Nanami seated in the livingroom, a large box on her lap. As the familiar entered the room, Nanami's lips curved into a frown.

"You're hiding your ears?" She asked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No no! It's fine! You can do as you like!" Nanami answered quickly, eager to avoid a confrontation. Picking up the box, she held it out towards Sakura and gave her a warm smile. "Here, this is for you as a thank you for all your hard work!"

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Sakura gingerly took the box and, after setting down on the coffee table, peeled back the flaps, her jaw dropping as she drew out at a beautiful kimono inside and held it up to the light. The kimono had a rich pink color that faded as it neared the skirt's hem, with designs of a sakura tree and its petals flowing in the wind etched into the fabric with gold thread. The robe was hemmed with a vibrant purple satin that would've made any king proud, and a belt of the same material, studded with specks of gold like stars in the night sky, hung around the waist. Sakura's free hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the outfit in wonder, not believing her eyes.

"This...This is beautiful." she breathed. However, after a moment, her face grew sad and she begrudgingly lowered the gift back into its box. "It's too beautiful. It wouldn't be right for someone like me to wear it."

A bead of sweat slid down the back of Nanami's neck as she started to panic. _"She won't put it on? But if she doesn't put it on then she won't be in her room so Hiromi can come get her. If she doesn't put it on everything will be ruined and Tomoe's will be so angry and upset at the same time that he might have a heart attack! Can he even have a heart attack?! Well, he would suffer whatever is the yokai equivalent of a heart attack and maybe even die! Oh no oh no oh no! I can't let Tomoe die-!"_

"Nanami!" Sakura shouted for the billionth time, causing the goddess to jump in surprise as she was roughly pulled away from her thoughts.

"Yes? Sorry, I got lost in thought." Nanami stammered, offering the redhead a sheepish smile.

Sakura frowned worried as she stared at Nanami's now pale cheeks. "Are you feeling alright? You look like you're getting sick."

"I'm fine, I promise! Are you sure you try on the kimono? I'm sure you'll like it once you're in it!"

Sakura sighed and glanced at the box once more, chewing on her bottom lip as she debated with herself. Should she? It was a gift, after all, and everyone knew refusing a gift was rude. However, she knew that putting on that dress would result in her already shallow self esteem deflating in milliseconds, leaving her even more depressed than she already was. Still, the hopeful glimmer in Nanami's eyes tugged at her heart, imploring her to dress up in the beautiful fabric. Heaving a loud sigh, Sakura surrendered herself over to the inevitable and picked up the kimono, causing Nanami to clap her hands like a happy child.

"You're going to look so pretty, Sakura! Go try it on!" the demigoddess cheered, standing up and ushering Sakura towards her room. Sakura quietly obeyed, forcing herself to seem cheerful for Nanami's sake, but as soon as she was alone in her quarters, the smile left her face and she flopped down onto her bed, a cloud of gloom hanging over her head as she stared at the kimono.

 _"I might as well hurry and get it over with."_ She thought to herself, rising sluggishly and slipping off her clothes with no particular haste despite her previous statement. After slipping on the robe and tying the belt, she turned to face herself in the mirror, her frown deepening as she gazed at her reflection. As she had suspected, the beauty of the kimono shone brightly, highlighting every imperfection she had and diminishing the beauty her other features till they looked plain and dull in comparison. The heavy weight that had fused itself to her heart grew three times larger, causing her lip to quiver as fresh tears began to well up in her eyes. However, just as her willpower was about to break, the door of her room slid open and Hiromi walked in, her arms laiden with baskets of all sizes.

"Beautiful." She remarked as she set her load down on Sakura's bed and walked up behind the vixen. Noticing her long face and tears eyes, she cooed, "Oh honey, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm too ugly for this dress…" Sakura sniffled.

"You're not too ugly, Sakura. It just looks a little funny now because you don't have your hair and makeup done. Come here." Hiromi crowed, guiding Sakura away from the mirror and over to bed. After forcing the redhead to sit down, the peahen circled around behind her and retrieved a brush from one of the baskets, gently running it through Sakura's scarlet tresses till not a single tangle was left. Next, she gathered the hair into one hand and skillfully twisted it into an elegant updo, securely pinning it in place before adding a beautiful rose gold hair clip with golden cherry blossoms and pearls for a special touch. Next, she gathered up her makeup and took to dusting Sakura's face with the different powders and glosses till the translucent mask was to the liking of her expert eyes. After about an three quarters of an hour, she finally set down the last her brushes and snatched up a hand mirror, holding it up for Sakura to see as her chest swelled with pride.

"What do you think?" Hiromi asked, fidgeting with excitement.

Sakura blinked slowly as she stared down at her reflection for the second time that day. It was true that the hairstyle and makeup were the perfect accompaniment for the fine clothes she now wore, yet she could not force her lips to curve up into even the tiniest of grins.

"It's beautiful." She said dully before pushing the mirror away. "However, it is deceptive. Once the makeup is washed away and the hair undone, I will look just as plain as I did before, so wasting my time on such things is utterly pointless."

Hiromi's face slowly fell before twisting into a look of slight annoyance. "He was right. You are stubborn."

Sakura's brows scrunched together in confusion. "What? He?"

Suddenly, a loud knock resounded throughout the room, making the vixen jump.

"Well, it would seem your escort has arrived. Do me a favor and don't be too hard on him." Hiromi grumbled as she began to sort her tools into their appropriate baskets, a somewhat spiteful aura radiating from her. Realizing it would be best to leave the peahen alone to avoid an argument, Sakura quickly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Mizuki standing on the other side, his usual giddy smile on his lips.

"You look great, Sakura! Follow me please and try not to dawdle; it would be quit rude for you to show up late." the snake chirped as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the hall.

Sakura stared blankly at the back of Mizuki's head as her mind struggled to make sense of what was going on. Late? What was she going to be late for? What was going on? Why couldn't she just be left alone to deal with her misery herself? She wished to scream these questions at the top of her lungs, but instead she remained deathly as Mizuki's guided her outside and helped her into Nanami's flying cart. After he had hopped in himself, the magical vehicle took off into the evening sky, bathing Sakura in the warm rays of sunset; however, instead of enjoying these rays, the vixen quickly turned her back on the blazing evening sun, her eyes squinted shut as she curled up into a tiny ball. Mizuki sighed and forlornly shook his head.

 _"Good luck, Tomoe. You're going to need it."_ he thought to himself as the breeze ruffled his hair and clothes and filled his nostrils, soothing him.

After what felt like an eternity and also five minutes to Sakura, the cart began to descend till it gently skidded to a halt on the ground. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up expecting to see Mizuki but instead was greeted by the sight of her brother holding out his hand for her to take.

"A...Atomu?" she breathed.

"Come on, sis. You can't stay in here all night. Tomoe is waiting for you." Atomu smiled, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet.

"Huh?"

Following her brother out of the cart, Sakura gasped when she saw where she was. The cart had taken her to a grove of wild cherry blossom trees, the petals fluttering in the wind and covering the ground like soft, pink snow. Lanterns hung from the branches of several trees of sat on the ground around a large picnic blanket covered with a spread of all her favorite foods, and sitting on the blanket, clothed in a stunning black and white robe with lavender embroidery to add a pop of color, was none other than Tomoe, a warm smile on his lips. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"I entrust her to you, Tomoe." Atomu said before releasing his sister's hand and rejoining Mizuki in the magical cart, ascending into the air and disappearing beyond the treetops.

Silence lingered between the two foxes as Sakura continued to stare mutely at Tomoe, who was now pouring some of Mizuki's fresh sake into two same cups.

"The outfit…the makeover…this...you planned it all, didn't you?" Sakura uttered at last, releasing a shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Yes, I did indeed." Tomoe replied cheekily, a playful light dancing in his eyes. However, it quickly disappeared as the white fox's lips puckered into a pout. Standing up, he swiftly approached Sakura's side and peered down at her for a moment; then, in a wild blur, he reached up and ripped off her necklace with the leaf charm, causing her ears and tail to appear again in a poof of smoke. Sakura shrieked in horror and through her hands over her ears, attempting to hide them from view as she pressed them flat against her head, but Tomoe easily pried her hands away, a smile on his lips once more as he lovingly nuzzled her ears with his nose.

"There. That's much better. Come now. The food will get cold if we don't eat it soon." He clucked, steering Sakura towards the picnic blanket and gently pulling her to sit down beside him. "I hope everything is to your liking. I would've asked you to taste test but that would've likely resulted in you figuring out the surprise-"

"You shouldn't have done this." Sakura suddenly and rather bluntly interjected.

The corners of Tomoe's lips twitched as his happy expression became rather strained. "What?"

"I said you shouldn't have done this. Don't get me wrong; I'm flattered by the gesture-"

"Apparently not flattered enough." Tomoe snapped angrily, rising abruptly to his feet and glowering down at her.

"Tomoe, wait!" Sakura cried, leaping to her feet as well and grabbing his arm. However, he quickly ripped it from her grasp.

"Let me guess, you're going to say it's not me that's the problem, it's you, right?" he hissed sarcastically.

Sakura's ears drooped. "Well yes because it's the truth-"

"Liar!" Tomoe spat, baring his fangs at her. Sakura's tail immediately ducked between her legs as she slowly started to back away, a faint whimper leveling her lips as her claws extended just in case she needed to defend herself. However, Tomoe was far quicker and rushed her before she could react, tackling her to the ground and pinning her beneath him. The vixen stared up at him in shock, her heart thundering like the percussion section of a band as cherry blossom petals floated down from above and landed in her hair, which was sprawled out behind her head like a fan. Startled green eyes gazed into moody purple ones as Tomoe glared angrily down at her, his grip on her wrists tightening.

"Stop it. Stop this nonsense right now! I don't want to hear it anymore! Do you have any idea how much seeing you like this hurts me?! Just stop it already, Sakura! Stop hurting yourself and stop hurting me with your self pity!"

Sakura only blinked at him; she was at a complete loss of words. Tomoe's face had changed from one of boiling anger to that of desperate pleading, an expression she never expected to see from him. Tears began to leak from her eyes as all of the stress and depression she had felt came to a climax, and she broke down at last and started to weep softly. Tomoe wasted no time in seizing her lips in the most passionate kiss of his life so far, his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he gently scooped Sakura into his arms and pressed her against him. Channeling the wide array of emotions she felt, Sakura kissed back just as forcefully, her fingers tangling in Tomoe's hair as her legs wrapped around his hips. When she broke away from air, Tomoe attacked her neck, nipping at the skin and peppering it with small, chaste kisses. Sakura tightly clung to the back of his robe, eyes fluttering shut as a new sense of adrenaline rushed through her and chased out her negative emotions and thoughts, leaving room for only pleasure as Tomoe's lips trailed down the other side of her neck.

"Tomoe…" she gasped softly, the faintest traces of a smile on her lips.

Instead of replying, Tomoe reached up and undid Hiromi's intricate bun with ease, sinking his fingers into Sakura's fluffy hair and pulling her forward so their lips met once again. Growling, he flopped down onto his back, lifting Sakura and placing her on top of him as a warm breeze whipped over them, showering them with thousands of cherry blossoms. Breathless, Sakura broke the kiss and laid her head on Tomoe's chest as she panted tiredly. Tomoe chuckled in amusement and reached down to rub her ears, rousing a faint purring from her in response.

"So that's how I get you to calm down. I'll remember that." He muttered aloud, glancing down at her with eyes full of loving warmth. Digging his hand into his pocket, he produced a small box and set it on the ground beside him, smiling when he noticed the Sakura curiously eying it. Removing the lid, he carefully took out what appeared to be a beautiful, rose gold earring that matched the clip Sakura was given. Immediately, the vixen's heart skipped a beat.

"Tomoe...is that for me?" She breathed hopefully, in awe of the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"It is indeed. I had it custom made by a friend. Would you like me to put it on?" Tomoe asked.

Sakura eagerly nodded and watched as Tomoe wrenched the ornament open before ever so carefully clamping it down on the tear in her ear. The rose gold earring resembled a clam shell in shape, with golden sakura blossoms lining its border. Sakura felt her chest swell with pride as she ran her fingers over the cool metal over and over again.

"Tomoe, thank you so much. I-Wait a minute! Why didn't you just give me this in the first place?!" She demanded.

"Because giving it to you right away wouldn't have solved the core issue. You needed to see that you are still beautiful and loved despite anything that happens to you. Consider this your reward for learning your lesson." Tomoe replied with a smug smile as he ruffled her hair. "Hmm, you're starting to look shaggy; I'm going to need to give you a trim when we get back to the shrine-"

Tomoe's voice was cut off by Sakura suddenly shooting up and locking lips with him, catching him by surprise. A profound blush covered Tomoe's face as he stared up at her, his tongue no more than a lead plate in his mouth. A sultry chuckle rose from Sakura's throat as she pushed the collar of his robe down just enough for her to kiss his collarbone. Tomoe swallowed a loud moan and gently pushed her away, causing her to frown.

"Not yet. Given that you bear my mark, you and I will mate eventually, but only when the time is right. Till then, this will have to suffice." he said, sitting up and pulling Sakura close enough for him to rest his chin on top of her head.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. He had marked her as his mate already? When? And how come she hadn't noticed? Suddenly, the other night came rushing back to her, making her face go hot.

 _"My lips. He placed his mark on my lips."_ She realized, raising her fingers and tenderly running her fingers over where Tomoe's teeth had engraved his brand on her, setting her aside as his own and ensuring that she would not be stolen out from under him. As she thought about the mark and what it meant, her heart beat faster and faster till it was racing at a dangerous speed. Smiling like an idiot, Sakura nuzzled against Tomoe's chest and closed her eyes, relishing in his warmth and scent, and as she sat there, she started to chuckle when she realized his heart was roaring as well.

"Tomoe, I love-"

A loud _BANG_ cut her off as the ground shook beneath them. Tomoe instinctively tightened his grip on Sakura and shifted into a protective stance, a ball of blue fire dancing in his hand.

"What the heck was that?" he growled.

In the distance, Sakura could faintly hear male voices screaming. Frowning, she glanced at Tomoe to see if he could hear it too; his expression told her he did.

"Should we…"

"I think so. Hold onto me."

Sakura obediently looped her arms around Tomoe's neck and jumped into his arms. Igniting some fire beneath his feet, Tomoe flew off into the night, carrying Sakura with him up into the air as their untouched meal was long forgotten.


	21. Chapter 21

Fire. That was all Tomoe and Sakura could see as they descended into the chaos below them, the shrieks of the tengu soldiers filling their ears as any water in the camp was thrown onto the blaze in hopes of putting it out. Through the dense smoke they could just make out the shape of Jirou as he sternly ordered his men about and gracefully landed next to him, causing him to jump and start to draw his sword before he realized who they were.

"You two? What are you doing here?!" he barked.

"We were nearby and heard the commotion. What happened?" Tomoe grunted in response.

Jirou grit his teeth as his eyes drank in the still roaring flames. "We don't know for sure but it seems likely that this was an attack by Hirito's forces."

"How would he know you're stationed here though? He doesn't even know where Atomu and I are hiding, does he?" Sakura said, her expression fearful.

Jirou grew gravely quiet, causing Sakura's already fair skin to turn ghostly pale. Eyes narrowing, she grabbed Jirou by the collar and pulled him down so he was looking her in the eye.

"Answer me! Does he know where we are?!" she spat, her fists trembling as her green eyes shone brightly in the light of the fire.

"I...I'm not sure. We have no idea what he knows about us other than our location. I've already sent one of my men to check on the others and escort them back here as a precaution though."

"Just one? You really think one man will be able to take on whatever forces Hirito sends after the _greatest threat to his reign_?" Tomoe growled.

Jirou's eyes narrowed angrily at the fox. "In case you haven't noticed, my camp is on fire; I can't exactly spare many of my people at the moment."

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe whirled around and glared up at the sky above despite the smoke still obscuring his view. "I know you're there, Mizuki. Get down here now."

After a momentary pause, some of the smoke curled back to reveal the familiar flying cart gracefully floating down towards them, Mizuki and Atomu standing in the doorway with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"So, you were watching us?" Tomoe scowled disapprovingly at them.

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't try anything inappropriate again." Mizuki replied flatly, glowering back at the fox with his arms crossed over his chest.

Meanwhile, Atomu leaped out of the cart and cautiously tiptoed towards his sister, who had released Jirou and now stood staring at the ground and shaking. "Sakura?"

In a blur of motion, the vixen rushed over to him and wrapped him securely in her arms, her eyes welling with tears. "Atomu...I'm not ready. I've gotten stronger but it's not enough. I'm nowhere near Father's level of fighting skill and even he fell to Hirito! I won't be able to stop him! I won't be able to protect you and Nanami and everyone! I...I…"

"Sakura, you need to calm down. We don't know for certain that he has found us-" Atomu tried to say, but she swiftly cut him off.

"But if he has then it's all over! I can't win against him! I promised Dad that I would protect you, but I can't even do that despite all of my training and growth!" Sakura lamented as she squeezed him tighter and buried her face into his shoulder. "Maybe there's still enough time for you to get away. I could stay here and hold him off as long as possible while you find somewhere safe to hide. Maybe if I take long enough you can even escape the country; then Hirito will never be able to find you and you'll be safe! Yes, that's what you need to do! Does Kurama have a private plan? Maybe he can take you with hi, on an upcoming world tour or-"

"Sakura, stop! You're spouting complete nonsense! I am not leaving you!" Atomu snapped.

"Well I'm not letting you stay here! You're the one who bears Dad's god mark! You're the only thing keeping Hirito from winning and getting what he wants! I'm just a pawn; I'm not important! You, however, are the king! If Hirito gets ahold of you then it's game over!" Sakura replied with an equal amount of passion.

"Since when has Sakura known so much about chess to come up with a metaphor like that?" Mizuki whispered to Tomoe.

Tomoe shot the snake a disapproving scowl. "Shouldn't you be helping put out the fire or hurrying home to check on Nanami?"

"But I want to see how this ends!" Mizuki whined.

"This isn't some silly sitcom like Nanami watches, snake! Now go put out those fires!" Tomoe growled, causing Mizuki to roll his eyes before stomping off, grumbling under his breath all the way.

"I'm not leaving you!" Atomu protested, his face growing red as a vein on the side of his head popped.

"Yes you are! You may be a god, Atomu, but I'm your older sister and as such I order you to go!" Sakura retorted, her ears back and her tail swishing from side to side so fast that it was no more than a blur of red.

"And I order you to stay with me! You are my familiar and this my divine order! You cannot refuse!"

"I am your familiar because Dad asked me to be! I never made a contract with you; you have no power over me."

For a moment, the two siblings glared hotly at one another as a tense silence swirled around them, their nostrils flaring and their hands clenching and unclenching into fists as their eyes burned holes into each other's chest. Finally growing annoyed with the situation, Tomoe stepped between to two siblings and proceeded to hit both of them on top of the head.

"Ow! Tomoe, what the heck?!" Sakura whined as she tenderly rubbed the spot where he had struck her.

"I'm sorry; it had to be done or you two wouldn't have stopped squabbling like school children." Tomoe apologized before placing tender, conciliatory kisses on the sensitive skin, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. "You both have made valid points but I think there is a way to solve all this without Atomu fleeing the country and you offering yourself up as a sacrifice. Your father may have told you to protect your brother but I'm sure he wanted both of you to live."

Hot tears spilled down Sakura's cheeks as she cuddled against Tomoe, whimpering quietly. "Tomoe, I'm scared. I'm scared for Atomu and you and Nanami. I want to protect you all but I can't!"

"Who says you're going to fight him alone? You think I'm just going to sit back and do nothing while my master, my mate, and their loved ones are in danger? I'm not Mizuki or Kurama, Sakura." Tomoe cooed as he rested his forehead against hers, a gesture used by many yokai as a form of comfort as well as a silent expression of deep trust and care.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mizuki exclaimed from somewhere nearby.

"Still, I feel guilty for dragging you into this battle. If Atomu and I had not come to you for help, you would not be in danger now." Sakura whispered.

"You're right, but you would also still be defenseless and I would be even more sour and bitter than I already am. No meeting between people is simply just good or just bad. Both are always present in life; it is we who decide which one to focus on and allow to control us. I for one have had enough with regretting my past and worrying about the future, so let's focus on what we can do now, okay?" Tomoe replied, rubbing her lower back as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"O-Okay." Sakura replied, her tense shoulders starting to relax as Tomoe's fingers drew intricate patterns along her back, leaving a faint tingling sensation in their wake.

Once he was certain Sakura's panic attack had been neutralized, Tomoe released her and turned to Jirou, who was watching Mizuki curiously as the snake easily snuffed out the many fires that had given his own men great trouble.

"Did the prisoner manage to escape during the chaos?" he asked sternly.

Jirou blinked at him then rested his finger thoughtfully against his chin. "No, she did not. In fact, she became too scared to move when she saw the flames so my men were able to carry her to another holding cell without much trouble."

"So the fires started near where she was being held?"

"One of them, yes."

"I see." Tomoe paused for a moment before continuing. "May I speak to her? I have a feeling she might know something that Hirito doesn't want us to find out."

Jirou's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're not going in there to kill her yourself? Last I checked, you had a bone to pick with her."

"Now is not the time for vengeance; I'll save that for another day." Tomoe replied curtly. "Now, will you escort me or shall I search every hut here myself till I have found her?"

Jirou clenched his jaw angrily and motioned for the others to follow him. However, before they left, Tomoe turned to Mizuki and called to him.

"Once you're finished here, go and check on Nanami. Given their performance so far, I don't believe I trust these men to safely escort her back here." he stated before trailing before the head tengu, smirking when he noticed the harsh glare sent his way.

"Tomoe, shouldn't you go back to check on Nanami too?" Sakura whispered to him, confusion and worry in her eyes.

"I will be of more use here for now. Mizuki doesn't have an intimidating bone in his body so he wouldn't be of any help with extracting information from this woman." Tomoe replied, his hand looping around her waist again as they walked.

Sakura shuddered. "You're going to interrogate her?"

"Yes. You do not have to watch if you do not wish to." Tomoe cooed softly.

"N-No. I'll be fine. I've seen worse." Sakura replied, though her voice still quivered ever so slightly. However, the defiant glimmer in her eye told Tomoe she was not allowing her fear to control her and it made him stand a little taller as he was filled with a sense of pride.

Before long, the group stood before a sturdy looking hut towards the back of the encampment with three rings of guards standing around it, eyes wide and alert. Seeing Jirou, they all bowed humbly before parting to create a path to the door. Before entering the hut, Jirou was handed a lit torch by one of the soldiers. Tomoe raised an eyebrow.

"It's to make her cooperate. She isn't one to crack easily." Jirou explained bluntly.

Atomu frowned. "You burn her?"

"No but she doesn't like us getting to close to her with it." Jirou replied before one of his men opened the locked door and ushered them all inside.

The hut had no windows so the torch provided the only source of light. In the dim light, Tomoe, Sakura, and Tomoe could just make out the shape of the chameleon woman sitting down on a wooden stool, her arms and legs chained to the wall behind her. Noticing their presence, she glared up at them for a moment before turning her gaze to Jirou.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she spat bitterly.

"Not today, Ayano. The fox has some questions for you." Jirou replied, nodding at Tomoe

The woman's lips curved into a sneer. "You think you can make me talk? Take your best shot."

Tomoe looked unperturbed by the woman's challenge and approached her with little caution. "Ayano. So that's your name."

Ayano's eyes watched him closely. Scowling down at her, Tomoe ignited a ball of fire in his hand, making her jump and try to back away.

"I believe you have some information that will be useful to us. Care to share it?" he growled, the flames giving his face an eerie glow.

Ayano clenched his teeth. "I'm not scared of your little flame, fox."

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind me coming closer, would you?" Tomoe responded and inched closer to her, making her squirm ever so slightly.

"Get away from me."

"Tell me what you know and I will."

"Never! My sealed lips are what's keeping me alive around here."

"You think you'll be killed as soon as you've told us what we want to know?"

"Either you will or Hirito will."

"I think Hirito plans to kill you regardless of whether you speak up or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Those fires from earlier...I think they were meant to kill you."

Ayano stared up at Tomoe for a moment before her lips curved into an unnerving smile and she started to laugh. "That's what you think? You're dumber than I thought, fox."

Tomoe angrily clenched his teeth and shoved the ball of flames closer to Ayano's face. "What do you mean? What do you know?!"

"Nothing that will be of any help to you now." Ayano chortled, her eyes sparkling.

Growing angrier by the second, Tomoe grabbed Ayano by the neck with his free hand and lifted her into the air. "Did you leak information about this camp and Atomu's location to Hirito?!"

"How could I? I've been locked up here the entire time. I do know who did though." Ayano snickered.

"Who?!"

"Even if I told you, it's probably too late to do anything."

"Tell me now, wench!"

Ayano only laughed maniacally while Tomoe squeezed her neck with all his might. Fearing he would kill her, Jirou stepped forward and tried to pull the two apart, but Tomoe threw him off with ease.

"What has Hirito done, you psychopath?! What do you know?!" the fox seethed, an aura of bloodlust oozing from him.

"Not enough to save your friends. The vixen and the demigod will be dead within a fortnight." Ayano sang smugly, her eyes fixed on Sakura and Atomu.

Tomoe angrily ground his teeth and discarded Ayano on the floor, raising his hand to strike her down. However, before he could, Atomu stepped between them and grabbed the fox by the arm.

"Tomoe, stop! She's trying to get under you skin. Let me try." he said before turning to Ayano with a stony expression on his face. Ayano smirked at him.

"You should just surrender if you wish to save your friends. Even now it might be too late for them." she hissed mockingly.

"And what will happen to you if I do that?" Atomu responded coolly.

Ayano's smile faltered. "What?"

"After my sister and I are dead, what will happen to you? You don't think you'll get to just walk away with your reward, do you? Even the little you know about Hirito is too much and makes you a threat to him. He'll pay you and then have you struck down before you can cross the threshold."

Ayano's expression remained fixed, but even in the poor lighting Atomu could tell that her skin had paled significantly.

"You may not be liked here but I promise that you're safe. These men serve me and I will not have you killed for no reason. You may still keep silent if you wish, but if something happens to us, I suggest you forget the money and run. If you're lucky, you might be able to escape to someplace where he won't find you." the demigod continued gravely, his eyes never turning from hers as the air between them grew heavier and heavier to the point that it was pinning the chameleon to the floor. Once he had finished, he rose to his feet and turned to walk away when Ayano suddenly spoke, her voice now soft and solemn.

"Even if I told you everything I know, it's too late to matter. Hirito already has what he needs to get you to come to him." she whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Atomu glanced over his shoulder and frowned at her. "And what is that?"

Ayano did not answer, and the room became blanketed in silence as the others thought long and hard about the cryptic statement. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Nanami." she said.

Atomu and Tomoe both tensed as they turned to look at her, hoping they had misheard her. "What?"

"Nanami. He's going after Nanami!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice trembling.

In a split second, Tomoe was out of the hut and soaring through the camp as fast as he could, Sakura, Atomu, and Jirou right behind him. As the tops of trees blurred into a sea of green beneath him, the familiar's frantic heartbeat roared in his ears as the rest of his body became numb with panic. It took him under ten minutes to get back to the shrine, but each second seem to stretch out for an eternity as his mind raced with all the possible torments his goddess might be suffering at the moment. When the house finally came into view, he gracelessly dropped to the ground and ran into the house, calling out frantically.

"Nanami! Nanami!"

"Tomoe!" Mizuki's voice exclaimed as the snake came racing out of the living room, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Tomoe, she's gone! Nanami's gone!"

Instantly, Tomoe's panic began to melt away, leaving room for a new emotion to emerge: blinding rage. Whirling around, he tried to run for the door but Atomu and Jirou swiftly caught hold of him.

"Let me go! I'm going to rip that wretched reptiles to shreds!" he shrieked angrily, thrashing violently in their grasp.

"Tomoe, knock it off. Killing Ayano won't do us any good!" Atomu exclaimed.

"I don't care! She could have prevented this and she didn't! Furthermore, she hurt Sakura, _your sister_! Why do you try to protect her?"

"Because my father believed bloodshed was never the answer to anything!" Atomu bellowed angrily, causing Tomoe to quiet down. "My father fought only when he had to and only as a last resort. He never like fighting or war or death; he was a god who valued life, peace, and compromise! Even in death, I'm sure my father would still feel the same way, and I am going to lead in the way I feel would make him proud."

Tomoe shot the demigod an annoyed scowl but he didn't struggle against him any further. Turning sharply to Mizuki, he barked, "Where is Hiromi? Was she taken as well?"

"She's in the living room getting patched up by Onikiri and Kotetsu and Lord Mikage. It appears whoever kidnapped Nanami tried to kill her as well but failed." Mizuki said.

Tomoe's eyes widened. "Mikage? He's here?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Rolling his eyes, Tomoe hurried into the living room, and sure enough, there was Mikage, seated on the ground wrapping a massive bandage around Hiromi's waist. Jirou immediately rushed to the peahen's side and scooped her up in his arms so gently one would have thought she was a porcelain doll on the verge of breaking. Hiromi offered the massive tengu a weary smile and raised a trembling hand to caress his cheek.

"You came…" she said in a voice so quiet a mouse would have trouble hearing it.

"Who did this to you?" Jirou asked fiercely, though his eyes conveyed worry instead of anger.

"One of your men came to the house earlier and asked to speak with Nanami. He was acting odd, so I followed him and listened outside the room where he and the tochigami were speaking. When I heard her, I ran in, but the man had been waiting for me and attacked me before running off with Nanami." Hiromi replied quietly, resting her cheek against Jirou's chest as her tired eyes peered up at his face.

Jirou clenched his jaw as his body started to tremble his pent-up anger. "One of my men? One of my men did this to you?"

"That must be who leaked your location to Hirito." Sakura stated.

Tomoe did not say anything; he was completely frozen as he stared at Mikage with wide eyes.

"You…"

Mikage offered him a sad smile. "Tomoe."

"You….Why didn't you stop him?! Why didn't you intervene and save her?! She is your predecessor, is she not?! Don't you care about her at all?! Why are you never there when we need you?!" Tomoe cried angrily, hot tears running down his face as he glared at his former master.

Mikage only gazed back at Tomoe with sympathetic eyes. "I did not know anything about this, Tomoe, though I wish I had. The only reason I came here was to pay Nanami a visit and ask about you, but instead I found Hiromi here in critical condition. I'm sorry that I could not have been of more help."

Tomoe said nothing, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Watching him with worried eyes, Sakura crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tomoe, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Hirito has his location cloaked, no doubt, so I'm sure it will not be easy to find him." the fox replied defeatedly.

"Tomoe, I'm so sorry."

The room grew silent until a tengu soldier suddenly came running in, panting and wheezing heavily.

"S-Sir! The prisoner has agreed to tell us where Hirito's base is!" he exclaimed once he had caught his breath, bowing respectfully to Jirou as he spoke.

Tomoe, Atomu, and Jirou all locked eyes, a silent understanding passing between them.

"Ready the troops then." Jirou ordered bluntly. "Tonight, we go to save the goddess of this shrine."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just a little heads up, I'm going on a short hiatus starting sometime Sunday afternoon/evening and ending sometime Friday afternoon/evening. Updates also might slow down a bit since summer is close to ending for me. However, I promise I'll keep doing my best to fill your hungry hearts and minds no matter the season so don't worry and have patience with me. Love you all and see you all soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

In all his years of life, Tomoe had never been one to get nervous, but as he silently followed Ayano up the dark, ominous hill, his ears rang with the sound of his irregular heartbeat and shaky breathing. Had the circumstances been different, Mizuki would've jumped at the chance to tease him about this uncharacteristic and rather childish behavior, but now he kept his mouth shut and his eyes focused on the ground, his mind filled with thoughts of his poor goddess. The atmosphere around the group was grim and tense, each member doing what he or she could to mentally prepare himself of herself for what was about to take place while knowing full well that nothing they did would truly be enough.

Hearing a soft whimper, Tomoe glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura trailing behind him, her ears drooped slightly as her tail tucked between her legs. When she noticed him staring at her, she immediately straightened her posture in an attempt to make herself look grave but Tomie was no fool. Pursing his lips, he slowed his pace enough for Sakura to catch up to him and then proceeded to walk alongside her.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly, not wishing to be overheard by the others.

Sakura's shoulders sagged and she hung her head shamefully. "Maybe...I'm sorry, I just can't shake it. Even after my training, I'm still terrified."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow at her. "Fear isn't something that just goes away, Sakura."

"I still feel pathetic."

"Don't. We're all scared too."

"Really? So even you, after all your years of fighting, get scared?" The vixen grumbled sarcastically.

"Yes. I'm scared right now, same as you. I'm scared for my goddess and what Hirito might be doing to her right now. I'm scared that our plan could go terribly wrong and that I could lose you. I'm scared that I might not walk out of this fight alive." Tomoe confessed bashfully, raising his hand to tenderly caress Sakura's cheek.

Sakura's expression softened slightly as she leaned into his touch. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I beg to differ. I'm just as scared as you are, Sakura."

"Then home come you seem so calm?"

"I'm not. I'm just really good at acting."

Sakura's brows drew together as her lips curved into a slight frown. "Then what do we do?"

"We use it."

"Huh?"

"We use it. Fear can serve as a fuel for action. You don't want to die? You fight. You don't want your loved ones to die? Fight harder. Take the fear as use it to spur you on." Tomoe said simply.

Sakura's eyes sparkled for a moment before falling back to the ground before her, her hair draping over her face.

"I can't do this. I still have so much to learn." she mumbled dejectedly, her ears drooping.

"It is true that you are still quite inexperienced and wouldn't last against Hirito fighting by yourself, but you aren't facing him alone. I'll be right beside you the whole time, as will your brother and the others." Tomoe cooed gently as he reached up to stroke her ears, the sensitive appendages trembling slightly beneath his touch. Sakura's cheeks flushed bright red and she shot a shy glance up at Tomoe's face, prompting him to smile. Giggling sheepishly, Sakura stood on her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss on Tomoe's cheek, causing him to glance at her questioningly before his eyes started to shine with a mischievous light.

"You need to be bolder than that." he growled before pulling her close and peppering her face and neck with hot, chaste kisses, prompting her to squeal.

"Seriously? You guys are flirting now? You're going to give us away!" Jirou snapped angrily, the vein on the side of his head throbbing.

Tomoe rolled his eyes in annoyance while Sakura giggled, and Atomu suppressed a soft smile while Mizuki, Ayano, and Jirou shook their heads and grumbled impolite comments under their breath. Although it wasn't much, the two lovebirds had managed to lighten the mood ever so slightly, making it easier for everyone to breath. However, as they resumed their trek up the hill, the moment of peace quickly evaporated and the dreary atmosphere returned. Suddenly, Ayano jerked to a stop, causing Mizuki to bump into her.

"Sorry." he mumbled, though Ayano paid him no mind.

"Put these on." she snapped, tossing pairs of handcuffs to Atomu and Sakura. "They don't actually lock so don't move too much if you don't want them falling off before I give you the signal. Mizuki, you have your double, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Mizuki stuttered before reaching into his kimono and withdrawing a snake that looked similar to himself when in his animal form. The little reptile glanced around at the group for a moment before swiftly attempting to climb back up Mizuki's sleeve.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" Mizuki grunted as he pulled the snake out again and tenderly set him on Tomoe's shoulders, a smug smile on his lips. The snake immediately coiled around Tomoe's neck and nestled down into the folds of his collar, making the fox's skin crawl.

"Take good care of him. I promised his mother I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Mizuki smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement when Tomoe shuddered at the little snake's touch. The fox immediately shot his comrade a poisonous glare.

"Don't screw this up and he'll be fine." he growled icily, baring his fangs at Mizuki for emphasis.

"Are you kids done yet? I would like to get this over with and be on my way soon." Ayano grumbled, her arms folded across her chest.

After shooting Tomoe one final scowl, Mizuki's retreated and followed Ayano into the dark shadows of the woods around them, the rustling of leaves echoing behind them. Once silence had fallen again, the remaining group continued on foot, their thundering heartbeats and heavy steps filling the void around they neared the crest of the hill, a faint halo appeared, and Sakura sharply sucked in her breath. Sensing her distress, Atomu slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly, prompting her to look at him.

"This is not our last day. We're going to live on….for Father."

Sakura flashed him a dry smile. "For Father."

Tomoe and Jirou were kind enough to pause while the siblings took a moment to collect themselves, for despite being fearful for Nanami's health, they too were in no rush to face the foe ahead of them. However, all too soon Sakura and Atomu turned to face them, their eyes glittering with determination, and they knew the time has come. With a final deep breath, Tomoe stuck his foot forward and pulled himself to the top of the hill and into the golden glow of the torchlight below.

" _Please be okay, Nanami. Please."_ he silently pleaded.

In the valley below, hordes of yokai, some beautiful and some ghoulish, all stood alert with weapons or torches clutched in their hands, their beady eyes fixed on Tomoe as he descended down the hill with the others in tow. A murmur rose from the army as the beasts stepped aside, forming a winding path through their encampment for the visitors. As they walked through, the group could feel the hungry stares reflected on their backs and consciously coached themselves not to shudder when a few of the gutsier ghouls threw playful swipes at them. After one such occurrence, Sakura pressed a little closer to Tomoe, who stuck out his arm to push away anyone who got too close. The fiends only snickered and inched nearer, making Tomoe's brow twitch as his nose crinkled in disgust at the smell of their breath.

"Forgive my rudeness but would it kill you all to go take a bath? You smell like you all just crawled out of a sewer and I don't want your stench seeping into my clothes." he griped sharply, glaring daggers at the nearest offenders.

The members of Hirito's army all looked at each other before erupting into a roaring fit of laughter, causing Tomoe's scowl to deepen.

"I thought being a peacock meant Hirito would desire classier company but I see he is about as choosy as a mud-slathered swine." the fox grumbled.

"War does not always leave room for such choices, fox."

Atomu and Sakura visibly tensed as they looked up to behold Hirito approaching them, a dark glimmer in his black eyes and a smirk on his thin, ghostly pale lips. Tomoe's eyes narrowed as he studied Lord Daichi's murderer, taking note of every and any detail. Gaudy would have been an understate to describe this man, making his relation to the unkempt and boorish army all the more comical. He resembled a man in his mid thirties, though his gaunt cheeks and eyes rimmed with dark circles added a few extra years to him. He was rather tall, almost even tall than Tomoe, but what advantage he possessed in height he lacked in muscle, making him look extremely thin and sickly in the large, ornate purple robes he wore. Hip-length, midnight blue locks that made Tomoe and Sakura slightly jealous spilled down his back like a dark river cutting down the side of a mountain and jewels of many kinds decorated his fingers, ears, and hair, glittering like stars in the night sky. Attached to the sash around his waist was a freshly polished sword studded with sapphires and emeralds, the jewels winking at the newcomers as if the blade itself was taunting them.

As he too inspected the group, Hirito's thin, overly manicured eyebrows pinched together as his lips pursed together. Drawing closer, his reached out a thin, bony finger and used his long fingernail to poke the head of the snake draped around Tomoe's neck.

"Why is he not in his human form?" he inquired suspiciously.

Tomoe swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and evenly replied, "The stress of our master being taken was very hard on him to the point that he could not maintain his human form. However, I am sure he will perk up as soon as our goddess has been returned."

"Ah yes, the human goddess. I'm curious to know what was going through the previous god's head when he selected her of all people to be her successor." Hirito chirped dismissively as he pulled an antic pipe from the folds of his robe and motioned for one of his men to come forward and light it. Atomu's hands curled into fists when he noticed the pipe, much to the peacock's delight.

"What's the matter, little prince? Missing Daddy right now?" he sneered, waving the pipe back and forth taunting. Sakura's ears flattened against her head as a deep growl echoed from the depths of her chest, but a quick puff of smoke to the face quickly cut her off as she broke into a coughing fit. Tomoe swiftly fanned the cloud of smoke away from the vixen's face while Jirou just stood and watched Hirito warily, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening.

"Now, seeing as you have brought Daichi's children to me, I assume you desire to trade them for your goddess, yes?" Hirito crowed as he brought the pipe back to his lips and released another puff.

"That is correct. This has gone on long enough and if this is the quickest way to solve the problem then so be it." Tomoe grunted, though not without glancing guiltily at Sakura's chained wrists.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses. It is sad that your goddess was too thickheaded to understand this concept."

The hair on the back of Tomoe's neck bristled as his muscles went rigid. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Hm? Oh, my apologies. That sounded pretty suspicious, didn't it? I assure you, your master is live and well. See for yourself!" Hirito said before gesturing behind him to two figures slowly making their way up the path. As the shorter of the duo lifted her head to meet Tomoe's gaze, the fox lost all his composure for a moment as he ran to her and embraced her in his arms, his eyes welling with tears. Sakura felt a sharp pang of pain in her chest as she watched.

"Nanami. Nanami, I was so worried." Tomoe breathed as he held her close, his hands trembling uncertainly as they pressed against her back. Pulling back, he took a moment to look her over, scouring her face for the tiniest of blemishes. He did not have to look very hard though for the large gash marring Nanami's bottom lip was very evident. It seemed to be an hour old judging by the crusted blood around the edges of the injury, but the way Nanami winced when he grazed his finger over it told him it was still fresh enough to hurt.

"How did you get this?" he asked in a deathly quietly voice.

"Well...It's kind of a funny story actually. You see, I thought I could maybe trick Hirito the same way I tricked you and get him to kiss me to make him my familiar, but it didn't really work out." Nanami replied, blushing slightly as she offered him a weak and somewhat embarrassed smile. However, after a moment, her expression changed to a more serious and grave one. "Tomoe, you shouldn't have come here. You should've stayed away and kept Sakura and Atomu safe. You should have left me."

"How can you say such a thing?! I could never just leave you!" Tomoe protested. Leaning closer to her ear, he added in a voice only she could hear, "Besides, I'm not giving up Atomu and Sakura."

"What?"

Tomoe flashed his goddess a reassuring smile, but the grin hastily vanished when a sharp pain erupted from his neck. Apparently the fox had accidentally woken the snake from a nap and the irritated animal had decided to give him a piece of its mind. With the shriek, Tomoe leaped to his feet, his hands flying to his neck and wrapping around the snake as he tried to pry its fangs from his neck. Noticing that many stares he was receiving, the fox quickly deduced that he had to make this sudden change of events seem normal to avoid rousing suspicion. Hopefully the corny acting he had learned from all those sappy romantic comedies Nanami watched would be enough to trick them.

"Ouch! Mizuki, what the heck?! I'm allowed to hug her, you baka! Let go!" the fox shrieked, causing several of Hirito's soldiers to chuckle as they watched his yank on the snake with all his might. A hint of amusement danced in Hirito's eyes as he too watched Tomoe's struggle with interest while Sakura, Atomu, Jirou, and Nanami just stared at Tomoe with a look of surprise. Finally, the snake's grip lessened enough for Tomoe to pull him loose, but in his haste to get rid of the pest, he wound up pulling too hard and chucking the snake through the air straight at Atomu. Time seemed to slow down around them as the snake's body collided with Atomu's shackles, knocking them loose and sending them clattering to the ground with an ominous clank. Complete silence fell over the camp as all eyes stared down at the shackles while the snake slithered away and disappeared into the grass. Slowly, the amusement disappeared from Hirito's eyes, replaced by an angry darkness that sent chills down Sakura's spine. Tomoe's stomach dropped.

" _Crap!"_

"So you intended to trick me, eh fox? I should have known." he hissed as he glared first at Tomoe then at Atomu, his right hand slowly reaching across his body for his sword. "Take the goddess back to her cell. The trade is off."

Tomoe's eyes widened in horror as Nanami's escort, who happened to be the tengu spy, lunged forward and grabbed her. With a mighty roar, he surged towards the man with his claws drawn and fangs bared, chasing after him as the traitor flew off with Nanami in his arms. Meanwhile, the rest of Hirito's army circled in around Sakura, Atomu, and Jirou, pressing in closer and closer as they radiated bloodlust. Looking up, Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she saw Tomoe disappearing into the sky after the tengu, his back to her.

"Tomoe! TOMOE!" she cried out desperately, but he could not hear her. With a final glimmer of his silky hair, he disappeared amongst the clouds, leaving her behind without so much as an apologetic glance. He had gone after Nanami instead.


	23. Chapter 23

"Nanami!"

"Tomoe!"

"Nanami!"

Blinking rapidly as the wind stung his eyes, Tomoe tore after Nanami and the tengu through the night sky, his hand outstretched as he desperately tried to grab hold of her. Sneering, the tengu banked abruptly to the left before circling behind Tomoe and flying in the opposite direction. Clenching his, Tomoe spun around and shot after them, hurling a ball of fire at the tengu's right wing in hopes of slowing him down.

"Let her go, fiend, and I might be willing to spare your life." he growled as he summoned more flames into his palm.

The tengu shot him a smug smile. "You sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, let her go!"

"No! Tomoe, wait!" Nanami shrieked but she one second was too late. With a loud cackle, the tengu released her and she freefell through the air, heading straight for the bed of foreboding trees beneath her. Tomoe's eyes bugged out in a look of horror.

"Nanami!" he shrieked, sending himself into a sharp nosedive as he flew after here.

"Tomoe!" Nanami cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as the wind roared in her ears and whipped through her hair.

"I've got you. I've got you, I promise! Just reach out for my hand!" Tomoe barked as he extended his arm towards her. Nanami feverishly wiped her eyes and reached out to grab his hand, but her fingers fell an inch too short.

"I can't reach." she wailed loudly.

"Nanami, you need to focus! Reach as far as you can!"

"I am!"

"Reach harder!"

Nanami bit her lip and stretched her limbs to the max but her fingers were still just out of Tomoe's reach.

"Stretch farther!"

"I can't!"

"Nanami!"

"Tomoe!"

Cursing under his breath, Tomoe concentrated all of his strength in his feet and somehow managed to push himself just enough to put Nanami within reach. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to his chest and came to an abrupt halt, flattening several trees beneath them due to the force of the stop.

"It's okay. I've got you." he cooed softly, hugging Nanami protectively in his arms as she clung to his robes. Descending slowly till they reached the forest floor, he gently set Nanami down, but the goddess still clung to him like her life depended on it, frightened whimpers escaping her lips as tears continued to blur her vision. To his surprise, a soft smile graced Tomoe's lips as he raised a hand to stroke her hair, his chin resting atop her head.

"Tomoe…"

"It's alright, Nanami. You're safe now."

"Tomoe...the battle...Atomu and Sakura! We need to go back!" Nanami suddenly exclaimed, abruptly pulling out of his arms and staring up at him with wide eyes.

Tomoe's face immediately twisted into a disapproving scowl. " _We_ don't need to do anything. You are going to stay as far away from that battle as possible."

"What? No fair! I want to help!"

"Absolutely not. You will stay here where it is safe till Mizuki or myself come to fetch you."

"No way! You can't tell me what to do! I'm the goddess here and I order you to let me come alo-"

"I don't want to lose you!" Tomoe cut her off, his eyes gleaming with a fierceness of the likes which Nanami hadn't seen in awhile, causing her to fall silent.

"Don't you understand? You nearly just died." he continued, his voice tremoring slightly as he struggled to calm his still racing heart. "I already lost you to Hirito once. I don't want him to take you away from me again because I might not be able to get you back next time. Even if I'm no longer your suitor, I am still your familiar and as such it is my job to keep you safe. Please, just stay here, if not for yourself then for me."

Nanami was at a lost for words. Tomoe was never vulnerable, but now he stood before her looking very broken and very weak as he pleaded with her. Sighing as she realized what she needed to do, Nanami stood up on her tippy toes and placed a light peck on Tomoe's lips, surprising him. Immediately, something unlocked inside of Tomoe and a great power surged throughout his body. Tomoe stared at Nanami with a look of utter perplexity as his chin-length hair stretched down to his hips and his muscles burned with a newfound energy.

"You...You released me." he stuttered.

"Yeah, but you better come back for me, you hear?" Nanami stated sternly, glaring up at Tomoe for emphasis.

Tomoe's lips curved into a smile and he gave a dry chuckle as he reached out to gently ruffle the goddess' hair. After placing a tender kiss on the goddess' forehead and showing a place to hide should someone other than he come looking for her, he took back off into the sky, though not without casting a final glance back at her over his shoulder before she disappeared behind the clouds. As she watched him go, Nanami felt a slight ache in her heart, as if she was saying goodbye to him forever instead of just for the moment, but nevertheless, she wore a smile on her face as she waved to him while also silently praying for him and all of her other friends to make it out of this battle alive.

* * *

The smell of fire and sulfur filled his nostrils and the sounds of battle rang in his ears as Tomoe descended back into the middle of the camp. Immediately, his eyes drank in the chaos around him, and his heart leaped into his throat when he realized he didn't see Sakura anywhere. Hearing a roar behind him, he spun around with drawn claws to wrestle with the ogre that had snuck up on him, but as he glared up at the beast, he was surprised when it suddenly collapsed at his feet, leaving a very irritated looking Mizuki in its wake.

"Look who finally decided to show back up. I was starting to wonder if you had decided to chicken out last minute and run off with Nanami while we all stayed behind and died." the snake grumbled bitterly, his eyes no more than fine, angry green slits. "Oh, and nice going with that little stunt you pulled earlier. Now my double is sporting a nasty bruise that I'm going to have to explain to his mother-"

"I don't have time for your petty whining, Mizuki! Where's Sakura?!" Tomoe exclaimed, the hair on the back of his neck bristling as he grabbed the shinshi by his shoulders and gave him a good shake.

"I'm not sure. I've been kind of preoccupied with not dying like everybody else so I couldn't really keep on eye on her. However, my best guess would be that she went after Atomu who went after Hirito in order to avenge his father's death...Wow, it just sounded like I was describing some really cliche anime plot-"

"Mizuki, focus! Do you have any idea what direction they might have gone?"

"What part of the word 'preoccupied' don't you get? I mean, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were THAT stupid."

"Ugh, you're completely useless, serpent!"

"Says the guy who ran off in the middle of a fight. You realize Sakura is going to be extremely ticked at you, right?"

"I was saving Nanami!"

"I knew that, but Sakura didn't! For all she knew, you were leaving for good!"

"So you are saying I shouldn't have gone?!"

"I never said that, but you should've thought first before you ran off. I thought you of all people would be more sensitive to the feeling of abandonment."

Tomoe wanted to retort, wanted to fire back some smart comment or chastising remark about the snake minding his own business, but as those words echoed in his ears, he felt something lurch inside him. His ears drooped as he realized that he had in fact done the exact thing he had sworn not to do to Sakura, leaving her to fight her greatest battle, a battle she was nowhere near ready for, alone.

"What was I supposed to do?" he finally whispered in a voice so quiet it was a wonder that Mizuki heard him over the chaos surrounding them.

"I already told you I'm not sure, but I think you should maybe stay away and let Sakura do this herself. She probably needs to burn off some steam right now."

"No, I can't do that. I promised her I would stay by her side in this and I'm going to make good on that promise from here on out."

Mizuki sighed and shook his head, realizing it was no use to try and persuade the fox. "Jirou has been up in the air several times. He should have seen where they went. I saw him over by the outskirts on the northern side of the camp."

"Thank you, Mizuki."

"Be careful, Tomoe. Hirito won't be the only hostile personnel you'll have to worry about."

"I know."

Returning to the air, Tomoe followed to trail of feathers and cursing drifting on the wind till it lead him to the edge of northern side of the camp. There Jirou stood surrounded on all sides by at least half a dozen soldiers for varying breeds and statures, their bloodlust-filled eyes all fixed on him as he watched them in return, waiting. Heavy pants left his lips as he cradled one of his arms close to his chest, the sleeve dyed red and brown with fresh blood and dirt, and large beads of glistening sweat trickled down his face like rain, soaking his hair and collar. In other, more simple words, he looked awful. Dropping to the ground behind the circle of heathens, Tomoe merely flicked his wrist and reduced all except the tengu to a pile of ashes before rushing forward to catch the warrior as he stumbling though not without grimacing as the filth caking Jirou's body touched his hands.

"Where have you been, rat? All your noble words of encouragement leave you dry when you actually beheld what you faced?" Jirou snapped bitterly as he staggered back to his feet, all the while scowling disapprovingly in Tomoe's direction.

"Save it, featherduster. Have you seen Sakura?"

Jirou's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he still raised his good arm to point somewhere off to the east. "I saw Hirito vanishing into the woods that way with Atomu hot on his tail. She likely followed both of them."

"Thank you."

"Fox, is Nanami alright?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Good." Jirou stated, and after a momentary pause, he added. "I wish you luck. You're going to need it."

"Thank you." Tomoe replied with a humble bow before sprinting off in the direction the tengu had pointed, all the while silently praying that something had not happened to the vixen and her brother in his absence. After running for about fifteen minutes straight, he heard a shriek of pain not to far ahead of him and broke through a line of bushes just in time to see Sakura sink her claws into one of three fiends dancing around her. As the beast fell to the ground where he squirmed for a few more seconds before finally going still, the other two leaped on Sakura from behind, slashing at her with knives as she thrashed about beneath them.

"Sakura!"

Wasting no time, Tomoe charged and knocked the two soldiers off of the vixen before swiftly proceeding to stab them both in the chest. However, the larger of the two refused to fall and grabbed Tomoe by the throat, hoisting him high into the air as his palm pressed the fox's windpipe flatter and flatter. However, just as Tomoe's vision was starting to go dark, a swirl of pink flames brushed mere inches past his cheek and charred the face of his opponent, making him drop the fox as he roared in agony. Wasting no time, Tomoe swiped the ogre's feet out from under him before swiftly slicing his throat, killing him instantly. Smiling, he slowly turned around to thank his companion for her help only to receive a painful right hook to the face, making him wince.

"Argh! What the heck, Sakura?!" he exclaimed angrily as he gently massaged his now throbbing cheek.

"That's my line! You left me, Tomoe! You broke your promise!" Sakura fired back with just as much passion, her hands clenched into trembling fists.

"I had to save Nanami! She's my goddess; that's my job!"

"You still left after you swore to stay by my side!"

"So you're saying you expected me not to go after her?!"

"Yes!...no?...grr, I don't know!" Sakura spat, throwing her hands expressively up in the air as waves of steam practically started pouring from her ears. "You still went back on your promise!"

"What was I supposed to do then?!"

"I already told you I don't know!"

"Then why are you so angry with me?!"

"Because I didn't know!" Sakura shrieked, hot tears streaming down her face. "I knew you had to go. I knew you had to save her, but I didn't know if it was just because she was your goddess!"

Tomoe's brow crinkled up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When Nanami was taken, you didn't hesitate or even look back in my direction, you just went. You forgot about me entirely." Sakura whimpered, her voice falling from a fortissimo to a pianissimo in an instant as her eyes fell on the ground and her lip quivered like she was about to cry. "You didn't second guess or wait; you just went."

"Sakura, you're not making any sense-"

"You didn't even stop and think about me! I wouldn't have cared if you went after shooting so much as a single look in my direction just so I knew that you at least acknowledged me! But that's just it, you just disappeared without so much as an apologetic glance to let me know you were sorry you were breaking your promise! You just left and went after her!"

Tomoe was even more perplexed now. "So?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "So?! SO?! You ran off to go after your goddess who just so happens to be your former lover also without so much as even looking at me?! How are you still not getting it?!"

"What are you accusing me of?!"

"You think I'm blind?! You still love her!"

Tomoe was taken aback. She thought that? Immediately, everything fell into place, and a deep sense of regret pooled in his stomach. "Sakura…"

"I don't care that you had to save her….I-I just wanted a little glance, a single glance so I knew that you weren't abandoning me for any other reason…." Sakura said, not daring to look him in the eye for fear of losing her composure entirely.

"Sakura...it's not like that, I swear." Tomoe stated and tried to scoop the vixen into his arms, but she immediately pushed him away.

"Nanami...she's everything I'm not. She's kind, patient, sweet, determined, trusting…"

"Sakura-"

"And me? I'm a mess."

"Sakura-"

"Even know, I'm totally overreacting to the tiniest thing. You don't deserve that, not after all you've done for me-"

"Sakura!" Tomoe finally shouted, cutting her off. The vixen flinched at his harsh tone and tried to back away from him, but he swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head as his hands expertly glided up and down her back in intricate patterns famous for their abilities to soothe even the most hysteric of individuals.

"Sakura, I'm not abandoning you, I promise. Nanami may be my goddess and former love, but you are the one that bears my mark."

"Why though? What is it that you find so lovable about me because I don't see it." Sakura mumbled into his chest.

Tomoe's lips curved into a soft smile as he gently brushed away her tears. "I see someone who is just as flawed as I am but still looks at me like I'm some sort of noble knight in shining armor. I see someone who is so fascinated with even the smallest of things to the point that I can't stand it. I see someone who is willing to fight both her inner and outer demons and overcomes them for the sake of those she cares about. I see someone who is feisty and won't back down from a fight, and I see someone who has a heart that far exceeds the confines of her body."

"Tomoe...I'm not any of that."

"Sakura, you're all of that."

"But I'm still so flawed."

"So am I. We'll get better, both of us."

"I still don't understand this love you have for me."

"Yes you do. It's the same love that you have for me in return."

"Tomoe-Look out!"

Moonlight glittered on metal as Sakura pushed Tomoe aside and caught the Hirito's blade with her hand, though not without cutting open her palm in the process.

"Not bad...you've grown." Hirito sneered before kicking Sakura's legs out from beneath her. "However, you still have so much to learn."

Sakura rolled out of the way as the peacock swung at her again and scampered to her feet. Summoning a ball of flames into her hands, she prepared to fire only to have Hirito whirl around and slice a large gash in her leg. Howling loudly, she ducked to avoid his third blow and tried to swipe at his stomach, but he realized her intentions and swiftly hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her to the ground.

"Your technique is sloppy and undisciplined. Did you really think you could defeat me in your current state? I have had years of experience in the battlefield; you're nothing compared to me!" Hirito boasted as he pinned the vixen down beneath his foot and raised his sword, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Perhaps I would be a more worthy opponent then." Tomoe remarked as he blasted a wave of fire at the peacock, who barely managed to scramble out of the way in time. The fox immediately shot after him, slashing at his arms, face, legs, neck, and stomach and tearing the ornate robe to ribbons he wore while Hirito did his best to block. After receiving one particularly nasty cut just beneath his left eye, the peacock managed to shove Tomoe off of him for a moment and lowered his sword to ram it into the fox's chest, but a burst of pink flames suddenly latched onto his hand, making him drop his weapon. Tomoe shot Sakura a look of approval, but the moment was temporary for Hirito used it as an opening to whip out the throwing knife he had concealed in his sleeve. With a grunt, he hurled it at Sakura with deadly accuracy, aiming for right between her eyes, and time seemed to slow down as the blade drew closer to Sakura's face while her brain tried to interpret the situation before it was too late. However, just as the blade was about to pierce her skin, a column of rock shot up in front of her, knocking the blade aside. The vixen's eyes immediately shot to her left and a relieved smile graced her lips.

"Atomu!" she exclaimed excitedly, but when she noticed to look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before, her joy vanished. "Atomu?"

Atomu didn't answer his sister and instead shot a gust of fist-sized stones at Hirito, nearly hitting his sister and Tomoe in the process. Hirito's lips curved into a smirk as he snatched up his weapon and sliced a wide arc in front of him, clearing a path through the storm of rock the left him completely unharmed.

"So you're still standing? Pity. It seems I will actually have to make an effort to kill you." Hirito sneered.

Atomu clenched his jaw and raised his arm to fire another attack but as he did, a sharp pain ripped through his side that made him yelp, and Sakura realized with a great horror that she could see blood staining the side of his clothes.

"You're hurt." she said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Move out of the way." Atomu growled, his eyes still fixed on Hirito.

"Atomu, you shouldn't push yourself if you're-"

"I said I'm fine! Now move out of the way so I don't hit you."

Tomoe's eyes narrowed. "Judging by the amount of blood that you're losing at the moment, your wound is deep enough that you will die if you do not receive medical attention within the next hour."

"Be quiet, fox!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Brother, you need to get help now!"

"Not without killing him and avenging Dad first!"

"But if you die then Dad's sacrifice will be in vain!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"You both are so simple-minded and primitive in your values that I almost pity you. However, this is why I should inherit your father's position instead." Hirito smirked with a hint of amusement as he watched the siblings.

"Not happening! The only way you are becoming Lord Daichi's replacement is over my dead body!" Atomu spat.

"Then it seems I won't have to wait much longer."

With those words, all the fire seemed to drain from Atomu's face and his eyes fell to his wound. Clenching his teeth, he turned to his sister and Tomoe with a determined look on his face and spoke.

"You cannot let him escape, you understand? You have to end this now."

Sakura and Tomoe nodded gravely before turning their gazes back to Hirito while Atomu spun on his heels and fled as fast as he could while being injured. Hirito's eyes glittered darkly.

"Your efforts are in vain. No matter what you do, tonight I will finally become a god." he practically sang before releasing a chilling laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

Atomu yelped loudly as a root caught his foot, making him stumble and fall onto his injured side and sending a shockwave of pain throughout his body. Clenching his teeth, he pressed one hand against the wound to try and reduce the bleeding and used the other to try and push himself up, but another sharp sting from the wound returned him to his knees, heavy pants escaping his lips and sweat dripping from his brow as his body trembled. Raising his free hand, he tried to focus his fuzzy mind and summon forth a stone large and sturdy enough to lift him to his feet, but after a few minutes of no success, he gave up and slumped against the base of a nearby tree. Fixing his eyes above on what little sky he could see through the trees, he allowed his thoughts to drift aimlessly while his heartbeat thundered ominously in his ears. One after another, the faces of Nanami, Sakura, Kurama, his father, and his others friends all flashed across his mind before vanishing back into the dark depths of memory, taking with them the warm, cozy sensation they possessed and leaving him feeling even colder and more alone than before.

Sighing, Atomu rested his head against the trunk of the tree behind him and closed his eyes, knowing full well that they might not open again. Swallowing the ball of nerves in his throat, he focused on the sounds of the forest around him, the rustle of the leaves, the soft whisper of the wind, the chirping of the crickets that had somehow remained alive in the fray, all of which he found to be quite soothing for his troubled mind. If he imagined hard enough, he could almost pretend he was back in the courtyards of his father's palace in the mountains, running around barefooted in the cool embrace of the night as his father watched and Sakura sulked on the porch, annoyed that she had been dragged out into the cold against her will. The thought of such times brought the faintest of smiles to the demigod's lips, causing a fragment of peace to blossom in his chest as he laid there in the grass, not knowing whether he would live or die.

" _I'm sorry, Father. It seems I could not avenge you after all. I guess it was naive of me to think I would be able to take down the one even you with all your power and wisdom could not stop. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything; I have failed you. If she survives, I wish for Sakura to not spend the rest of her life in revenge's shadow but to be happy and focus on living. I-"_

"What the heck are you doing? Reciting your will?"

Atomu jumped slightly as his eyes flew open to behold Ayano towering above him, arms folded over her chest and brows scrunched together into a look of confusion. A blush rose to the demigod's cheeks as he realized that in his moment of weariness, he must have accidentally mumbled his thoughts aloud, and he bashfully looked away from Ayano in attempt to hide his embarrassment. Recognizing that she wasn't going to get an answer from him, Ayano permitted her eyes to drift back to Atomu's side, her nose crinkling up ever so slightly as the scent of blood continued to invade her nose.

"Where's Hirito?" She asked coldly.

Glancing back up at her, Atomu weakly lifted his arm and pointed in the direction from which he had come, his other hand clamped on his side. After a few seconds, the appendage limply dropped back onto the the ground as a new wave of sweat coated the demigod's brow and another shaky huff left his lips. Spinning on her heels, the chameleon, having gained the information she desired, prepared to run off, but when she tried to move, she found her feet remained firmly planted where they were. Confused, she shook herself then tried again, but she was once more held back by some invisible force she hadn't felt in a long time. Sighing loudly, she turned back around and squatted down till she was eye to eye with Atomu, her tail coiling around her feet.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

Atomu shook his head, causing Ayano to groan.

"Can you move?"

Another no. Pressing her lips together into a flat line, Ayano lowered herself even closer to the ground and turned so her back was to the demigod. Realizing her intentions, Atomu allowed his body to fall forward and sloppily draped his arms around the woman's neck while she grabbed his legs and hoisted him onto her back. After wrapping her tail around them both as an extra precaution, Ayano rose with some difficulty and ventured back the way she had come though not without casting a longing glance in the direction Atomu had pointed.

" _Those foxes better not mess up."_ she grunted to herself before shifting her gaze to the road before her and picking up her speed, Atomu's moans of discomfort ringing in her ears with each step.

* * *

"Sakura, watch your left!"

Sakura immediately sprang back to avoid Hirito's skilled swipe at her side, unintentionally colliding with Tomoe in the process.

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

"It's fine! Dive!"

The two foxes leaped apart as Hirito swung at them again, Sakura hurling a ball of fire at him while Tomoe attempt to kick his legs out from under him. This had to do some damage; in order to dodge one he would have to hit the other head on. However, to the duo's shock, Hirito sprang into the air and contorted his body in such a way that it would've made an Olympic gold medal gymnast jealous, dodging both attacks with ease while also hurling a handful of throwing knifes he had stashed up his sleeve. The two foxes immediately hit the ground, though one knife managed to just graze Sakura's cheek while another nicked Tomoe's left ear, and once the air was clear, they sprang back several feet and positioned themselves into a defensive stance, panting tiredly.

"His injuries aren't slowing him down, that's for sure. We need a plan." Tomoe stated, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on the peacock as he made slow, mocking struts toward them.

"I suspect the boy is close to dead by about now. What do you think, Sakura?" Hirito sneered, all the while tauntingly tossing the handle of his sword back and forth between his hands.

Sakura released an inhuman growl that seemed to each from the deepest caverns of her chest, but before she could launch herself at the peacock, Tomoe threw his arm in front of her.

"Don't." He warned. "He's trying to get under your skin and make you lose your composure. Only a fool rushes blindly into battle."

Sakura grumbled under her breath in protest but she remained where she was, eying Hirito warily. Chuckling, the peacock lunged forward, blade aimed at Tomoe's chest, but the white fox quickly snatched up one of the discarded throwing knives and held it up, the two blades meeting with a loud clang. Before her mind could even register what she was doing, Sakura suddenly jumped up and, using Tomoe's back like a springboard, leaped over her companion's head before delivering a sharp kick directly to Hirito's jaw. As the peacock stumbled, he left himself exposed long enough for Sakura to hurl a decent sized fireball at his back before glancing over her shoulder to she Tomoe staring at her with a look of shock along with a hint of pride. However, the moment was short lived as Hirito rolled and slammed his foot against the side of Sakura's knee, the crunch of breaking bone echoing through the air. Sakura shrieked loudly as he fell to her knees, her hands tightly clasping her injured leg Hirito scrambled to his feet. Clenching her teeth, she rolled out of the way as the peacock swiped at her again but screamed again as her knee hit the dirt ground, sending waves of pain shooting up her leg. Reacting quickly, Tomoe unleashed a wave of flames in Hirito's direction to distract him before scrambling over to Sakura and scooping her into his arms, springing up into a nearby tree and setting her down while she sank her teeth into her trembling bottom lip.

"It hurts. Dirty peacock." She whimpered between strained pants, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried not to cry.

Tomoe's lips curved into a worried frown as he examined her pained expression. Glancing down at her skirt, he ever so gently slid his hand beneath her leg and attempted to move it, but the shrill yelp that rang in his ears told him he wasn't gentle enough.

"You cannot fight like this. You will have to stay up here and out of the way now." He concluded as he rose to his feet.

"What?! No way! This is my fight, Tomoe! I have to finish what he and Atomu started! I have to-" Sakura tried to protested but Tomke quickly cut her off.

"What you have to do is stay alive to honor their sacrifices! Now stay up here where it's safe and I'll get you once this is all over!" He snapped.

Sakura's determined expression began to melt away when she realized Tomoe was being quite serious, leaving her looking quite disappointed and upset. Feeling a little guilty, Tomoe knelt back down and gently caressed her cheek.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"I can't do anything. I worked so hard for this moment and now I can't even finish the fight. I'm still just as pathetic and incompetent as when we met. I haven't grown at all." She mumbled under her breath, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she spoke.

"Nonsense. You've grown a lot since our first encounter. I of all people should know." Tomoe retorted.

"It still wasn't enough though."

Tomoe's eyes softened with understanding as he gently brushed away the tear and pressed his fingers against the bottom of Sakura's chin, forcing her to look at him. "The change you speak of takes much time. You will get there eventually."

"But that doesn't help me now! I have to beat Hirito!"

"Why? To finally feel like you've done something worthwhile, something that would make your father proud of you?"

Sakura immediately drew deathly quiet before answering in a soft whisper. "Maybe."

"You realize he would already be proud of you without you killing Hirito, don't you?"

"What else is there to be proud of exactly?"

"How much you've grown already? How you decided to swallow your own pride and instead sacrifice things for the sake of being able to take care of your brother? How you did what you could to try and honor the promise you made to him?"

"But…But I failed….and Atomu got hurt…."

"But he's still alive, isn't he?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Then you've done your job and kept your promise. Now stay up here where it's safe while I finish this so you can live and continue to keep that promise." Tomoe cooed, placing a gentle kiss on Sakura's ear before gracefully descending back to the ground where Hirito was waiting for him. As the clanging of their blades filled the air once more, Sakura lifted her eyes to look up at the sky above her, but to her dismay, the leaves of the tree were blocking her way. However, as she looked closer, she realized she recognized the leaves.

" _Are those...they are! That means this wood-"_

A light bulb immediately went of in Sakura's brain, causing a smile to grace her lips. She would stay put like Tomoe wanted but she wasn't about to stop fighting.

Meanwhile, Tomoe spun out of the path of Hirito's blade and hurled a large ring of fire at him. The peacock sliced through the ring with ease and charged the fox once more, but at the last minute, he changed directions and veered off course, heading for a tree trunk instead. Pressing his feet against the wood, he sprang into the air above Tomoe's head and swipe at his back, leaving a large cut. Tomoe howled loudly and spun around to slash and the peacock with his claws, managing to cut three jagged lines across his collarbone. Hirito smirked.

"Not bad, but not good enough. You are a far more disappointing opponent than I had hoped, fox." he purred.

"If that's the case then how come you haven't beaten me yet, your lordship?" Tomoe spat back before swiping at him again. Hirito, however, anticipated his move and ducked before slashing at Tomoe's stomach followed by attacking his legs. Falling on his front, Tomoe turned around only to find Hirito's blade at his throat.

"You are quite rusty. You've been out of practice for far too long to even stand in the shadow of my skill. Do not worry, though. You fought well enough that I will honor you sending your body to be properly buried after I have taken your head and robes as a trophy." The peacock crowed smugly as he raised his blade to make the final swing. However, just as his sword was about to descend, a loud explosion resounded through the air as something hit the ground near Hirito's feet followed by plumes of foul-smelling smoke, blanketing both of the warriors in darkness till they could barely see their own hands in front of them.

"Tomoe! Do it now!" Sakura's voice shouted from nearby.

Tomoe didn't need to be told twice. Using the smokescreen as cover, he rolled out from under Hirito and sprang to his feet, his ears swiveling this way and that as he listened carefully. Hearing the peacock's muffled coughing, he sprang forward and made a wild grab for the first thing he could reach, which fortunately was the peacock's sword. Wrenching the blade out of his grasp, he spun it around and ran it through his opponent's chest in one fluid motion, not so much as batting an eyelash as Hirito's expression changed from a look of shock to horror and finally defeat.

"Seems she was good for something after all. You foxes would be nothing with your tricks." he spat coldly.

Tomoe's eyes narrowed and he briskly ripped the sword free from the bird's flesh before pushing him to the ground. Sliding the blade into his own belt, he turned around and crossed the clearing as the smoke started to clear. As he met Sakura's gaze from above, he saw a look of relief flood her face but it was quickly chased away.

"Tomoe, behind-!"

With one swift strike, Tomoe tore his nails through Hirito's windpipe as the bird tried to attack him from behind. The bird's eyes immediately glossed over as he tumbled to the ground in a limp heap, his blood staining the dirt. Grimacing as the blood on his hands, Tomoe casually wiped it off on the corpse's clothes before springing back into the tree, where Sakura eagerly waited. As soon as he was in reach, she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's over….We won…."

"How did you do that? What even was that?" Tomoe asked her as he pulled her into his lap.

"A smoke bomb. I used to make them from the wood of trees like this one when I was surviving on my own." Sakura smiled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Is that so? How did you know this was the right tree?"

"The leaves. I got pretty good at distinguishing what plants were what when living on my own, though I'm somewhat rusty now-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tomoe's lips had curved into a broad grin as he had listened to her ramble, his eyes sparkling with the light of adoration. "That seems pretty competent to me."

"Whatever. I still have a lot to learn." Sakura stated, rolling her eyes as her blush darkened. "We should get back to the others and see if they need help picking off Hirito's remaining troops, though they will probably disperse rather quickly once they learn of their leader's death."

"You are in no condition to fight." Tomoe protested.

"Maybe not but using the rest of the wood I harvested, I should be able to at least provide some distractions so long as someone gives me a ride." Sakura interjected, a smug expression on her face.

Now it was Tomoe's turn to roll his eyes. "Stubborn woman. Very well, but if you even feel slightly worn out, you are to stop fighting immediately and get someplace safe, you understand?"

Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around Tomoe's neck as he picked her up. As he carried her off into the night sky, she found herself looking back at the ground below where Hirito's body lay, the ravens already swarming his corpse and pecking hungrily at his flesh. It was a strange sight for her, not because she was a stranger to death but rather because she had become so used to being hunted and watching her back that the idea of anything else, anything normal, seemed almost alien. As she continued to think about it, a smile graced her lips and she cuddled a little closer to Tomoe's chest, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Glancing up at him, Sakura's little smile grew into a full out grin that stretched from ear to ear as she uttered the sweet words she never thought she would hear herself say.

"I'm free, Tomoe. I'm free."


	25. Chapter 25

"To victory!"

Cheers rang throughout the Mikage shrine as Jirou, Mizuki, and the other warriors all raised their glasses of sake in celebration before downing it all in a few quick gulps. Nanami, who had received some soda pop from Onikiri and Kotetsu since she couldn't drink, chuckled and sipped daintily at her beverage as she examined all the happy faces around the room, eyes half closed as they chatted and laughed merrily just like they should be after a great victory. However, upon closer examination, she noticed one long face weaving amongst the crowd, the face of Tomoe as he circled the room with a plate of appetizers perched on his shoulder. Although he would flash a smile whenever someone looked at him, the distant, distracted look in his eyes said his heart and mind were someplace else, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out whether they had gone. Smiling and shaking her head, Nanami approached Tomoe and tapped his arm to get his attention. As he spun around to face her, she held out her hands, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you need something? Could you ask the lazy snake to do it? I'm a tad busy at the moment." he remarked grumpily.

"I'm offering to help you, baka!" Nanami retorted, her lip sticking out in a pout as her cheery expression was replaced by a look of annoyance.

Tomoe's brows drew together quizzically. "Why would I need your help? I'm perfectly capable of handing out hors d'oeuvres."

Nanami's eyebrow twitched as a vein on the side of her forehead bulged.

"I was going to offer to take over for a bit so you could go check on Sakura, but if you would rather stay here and distribute food then that's fine by me." she huffed before twirling on her heels and strutting off, arms folded across her chest.

Tomoe's eyes immediately went wide and he hastily thrust out his arm to grab her before she could move out of reach. "Nanami, wait!"

"No no, keep doing what you were doing. I don't want to tear you away from your passion." the goddess stated sarcastically before jerking out of his grasp.

Tomoe groaned loudly and pinched the the bridge of his nose. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I really appreciate you offering to help. It was very kind of you to think of me-"

"Yes, it was." the goddess snapped sharply.

Tomoe's ears drooped as his eyes fell to the ground. Glancing back at him, Nanami found her irritated mask starting to slip as she drank in the kicked puppy expression on Tomoe's face; she just couldn't stay mad at him. Allowing a small smile to grace her lips, she shook her head before snatching the tray of food from his hands.

"Fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood right now so I'll forgive you. Now get your fluffy behind down that hallway and take those two some food while you're at it." She chirped sassily, giving the fox's head a playful smack before sauntering off into the crowd, a beaming grin on her face. At first, Tomoe stood and stared at her retreating form, his mind still trying to decipher what the heck had just happened. However, as the information began to register, he started to smile as we and all to happily slipped off into one the shrine's dark hallways, leaving the annoyingly boisterous crowd behind him. However, just as he was about to dash into the kitchen to grab a platter of unserved food, he skidded to a stop when the sound of two voices greeted his ears.

"You're leaving?" Said some that sounded suspiciously like Mizuki. Tomoe's lips curved into a scowl. Of course the snake was hiding out in here so he wouldn't have to work.

"I'm not one to stick around long. Besides, I'm not a good people person." the second voice replied.

Tomoe's brows scrunched together in confusion? Was that Ayano? Slowly pushing open the kitchen door as not to alert the two to his presence, the fox stuck his head in the room, and sure enough, there stood Mizuki and Ayano. Judging by the pack slung over the chameleon's shoulder, the snake had caught her mid departure. As he peered closer, Tomoe could've sworn he saw a slight blush on Mizuki's cheeks as he bashfully avoided eye contact with the woman's alluring orbs.

"You could stay here, you know. We would keep you safe." the snake cooed in an unusually soft voice, his pristinely white eyelashes fluttering as he risked a glance up at Ayano's face.

Ayano shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks. I get antsy if I stay in one place for more than a few days. Side effect of the business."

"You could always start over." Mizuki suggested, sheepishly twiddling his fingers and he talked.

Ayano couldn't help but smile at his naivety. "I wish it was that simple but I've been part of this life for far too long. However, I have the feeling we'll see each other again, next time on better terms."

"Yeah, on better terms." Mizuki echoed.

For a moment the two just stood there in awkward silence, avoiding direct eye contact in case they accidentally became locked in one another's gaze. Then, having made up his mind, Mizuki suddenly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ayano's cheek, being particularly gentle due to the burn scars still marring her skin. Ayano's face immediately flushed bright red but before she could say anything, Mizuki had shifted into his snake form and slithered off to some unseen place, leaving her to stand dumbfoundedly in the middle of the room.

Pressing his lips together into a fine line, Tomoe slowly closed the door to prevent the hinges from squeaking and carefully tiptoed a few feet back. Once he was far enough away, he whirled around and started to run only to trip over Onikiri and Kotetsu as they flew behind him. The fox spirit hit the ground with a loud crash and a groan, causing Onikiri and Kotetsu to shrink back and hold their breath as they watched him get up, his hand tenderly rubbing his head.

"M-Master Tomoe. We didn't see you there." Kotetsu stuttered nervously.

"Please forgive us. We did not mean to get in your way!" Onikiri hurriedly added.

"It's fine." Tomoe grunted as he allowed his hand to drop to his side as he looked the shrine spirits in the face. "Actually, I could use your help. Once Ayano has left the kitchen, please bring some of the food in there to Sakura's and Atomu's rooms. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, of course! We will bring it along shortly!" Kotetsu exclaimed, relieved that the usually hotheaded kitsune was not angry with him.

"Very good. Don't run into anyone else while you're at it." Tomoe chirped, his lips curving into the slightest grin before he disappeared down the hall. For a moment, Onikiri and Kotetsu stood motionless in the darkness, their eyes wide.

"Did Master Tomoe….just try to make a joke?" Onikiri finally wondered aloud.

"I think so…." Kotetsu replied.

The two spirits stared at one another for a few more seconds, their brains still choking on what had happened, before they both stiffly made their way towards the kitchen.

"It wasn't a very funny joke."

"Well, he is just a beginner."

* * *

Hearing the door to her room slide open, Sakura raised her head ever so slightly from her pillow and opened her eyes just wide enough to see Tomoe closing the door behind him. As he looked up and met her gaze, his face immediately tinted pink.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I really don't mind. I'm actually really happy to see you. Come here." Sakura smiled as she sat up on her yukata, her green eyes sparkling as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Tomoe hastily obeyed and hurriedly to her side, easing himself down onto the cushy mattress so Sakura could cuddle up to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe it. I mean, I dreamed about what life would be like after Atomu and I beat Hirito and took over Dad's role, but I guess that at the back of my mind I never truly believed that it would happen so now that that time is here, I don't know what to do with it." Sakura mumbled as she tightly hugged Tomoe's arm to her chest, her voice coming out like a soft purr.

"Well, how about we start with us?" Tomoe cooed gently. He immediately felt Sakura tense up, causing him to frown. "Is something the matter?"

"N-No, it's fine. I guess we do need to discuss that topic so we're on the same page." Sakura replied hastily, her hand reaching up to nervously twirl a strand of her scarlet hair as she bit her lip.

Tomoe's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Something bothering you. What is it?"

Sakura's shoulders sagged forward and her eyes dropped the the ground where her foot nervously danced across the wooden floorboards. "Well, I assume you wish to discuss preparations for the pre-mating ceremony, correct?"

"That is correct. Is there a problem?"

Sakura didn't answer right away; in fact, she didn't answer for a while, allowing a foreboding silence to blanket the room and steal Tomoe's breath as his heart hammered against his ribcage.

"Tomoe….I want to postpone the ceremony." Sakura finally blurted before turned her head away rather sharply, her eyes squinted shut as she waited for him to start yelling. When no screams came, she timidly peeked over her shoulder to see Tomoe staring at her, his face a collage of sadness, confusion, fear, and anger as he sat completely motionless beside her, his ears falling limply against his head.

"...Why? Don't you want this?" He finally asked, his voice quivering slightly as he struggled to swallow the pearl of worry forming in his throat.

"Of course I do and that's precisely the problem!"

"What?"

"Tomoe, I'm still not ready. I've improved greatly since coming under your supervision but I still have so far to go before I'm able to be a proper familiar, much less a life partner. When I'm your mate, I want to be able to pull my fair share of the weight and not burden you, so I was hoping we could wait just a little longer till I've grown enough."

Tomoe's brows scrunched inquisitively together. "And how long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied with shrug. After a long sigh, she added, "I know that this is a lot to ask and I understand if this is a dealbreaker for you-"

"No." Tomoe swiftly interjected before snatching up her hand and giving it a tender squeeze. "I can wait. I will wait as long as you need me to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. I will wait for you and when the time is right, we will continue with the ceremony. Just make sure you don't change too much." Tomoe purred as he pulled her onto his lap and gently nuzzled her cheek with his nose, making her giggle.

"That tickles! Cut it out!"

Instead of listening, Tomoe proceeded to grab her sides and tickle her harder, causing her laughter to grow. This continued for several minutes until Sakura waved her hand for Tomoe to stop, heavy pants escaping her lips as she tiredly slumped against his sturdy frame.

"You're sure you're okay with waiting?" She asked as she rested her head against his chest

"If it's for you, then yes."

Sakura's lips curved into a smile as a mischievous look crept onto her face. "Then hold still."

Tomoe was somewhat confused by her statement, but all became clear to him as she pressed her lips against his, her teeth grazing the bottom of his lip like he had done to her. A flower of warmth bloomed in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his hands in her hair, all the while purring quietly as Sakura nibbled and nipped at his lips. Once she was satisfied with her work, she broke away and looked him dead in the eyes, smirking in amusement when he whimpered in protest and reached for her lips once more.

"Nuh uh uh. We have to let the marks heal up now." she cooed softly, her smirk widening when Tomoe stuck out his bottom lip in a sort of childlike pout.

Sighing in surrender, Tomoe settled for placing a gentle peck on Sakura's nose before gently setting her back down on her bed and standing up.

"I must return to my duties at the celebration but I will come in later and wish you goodnight. Onikiri and Kotetsu should be bringing you some food shortly." he stated as he made his way to the door.

"Okay. Don't work yourself too hard." Sakura cooed as she gazed at him with hooded eyes.

"I won't. Make sure you keep your leg elevated and let Onikiri and Kotetsu know if it starts to hurt again."

"I will. I love you, Tomoe."

Tomoe blushed slightly at her words.

"I love you too." he echoed quickly before scurrying out of the room.

As soon as he had disappeared, Sakura fluffed her pillow a few times before lowering her head back down onto it, but just as she was closing her eyes, a loud knock sounded from her door, making her groan in annoyance.

"Come in." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat back up. To her surprise, the door slid open to reveal Hiromi, who quietly tiptoed into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"Hiromi? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed recovering?" the vixen asked.

"I was sick of laying in that bed and your brother wanted me to give you a message since he is still bedridden like you." Hiromi stated, her pretty eyes grave as she squatted to the redhead's level.

Sakura's brows drew worriedly together. "Go on…"

"Well, now that Hirito has been taken care of, it is the duty of your brother to take Lord Daichi's place as the mountain god, meaning that he must return to your father's shrine and we in turn must go with him." Hiromi said quietly, her expression softening as she watched Sakura's eyes widen in horror. The vixen felt her heart drop into her gut as the news sank in, the weight of it causing her shoulders to hunch over as she began to curl in on herself.

"I...I knew this day would come, but after everything that has happened…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

Smiling sympathetically, Hiromi spread her arms and drew the vixen in for a hug. "I know you don't want to leave them; I don't either. However, it is our duty."

"Still, it's hard to imagine not having them there every day, and who's going to continue my training if Tomoe isn't there? What about our engagement?"

"I have heard rumors of a new shrine that specializes in training familiars. It supposedly is not far from the mountain where your father's shrine is located, so you will most likely resume your training there. As for your engagement, that is something I think you and Atomu will need to discuss with Nanami and Tomoe." Hiromi crowed, her hand tracing comforting circles on the vixen's back.

"Have you told Nanami or the others yet?" Sakura inquired.

"No. Your brother thought it would be best to wait till after the party to tell them as to not ruin the mood."

"What about Jirou? He's bound to be upset about this as well."

Hiromi's cheeks flushed pink. "Your brother and I are currently discussing a…..compromise in regards to that matter, but that's not for you to worry about. Do you want to tell Tomoe about this or would you rather I tell him?"

"I should be the one to tell him. He won't be happy though."

"Well, tell him that instead of seeing it as a goodbye to look at it as a see you soon instead." Hiromi advised gently.

"Yeah. That will totally fix everything." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

Hiromi bit her lip. "Maybe you and Atomu could discuss a compromise as well. He might be willing to let you stay behind to continue working with Tomoe."

"Yes, he probably would...but wouldn't that be selfish?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm his only familiar, so by staying behind for my own personal comfort, I'm putting him in danger. I can't do that."

"I could always take over for you while you're gone." Hiromi offered but Sakura shook her head.

"That's very kind of you but it doesn't change anything. I am his familiar so I must be the one to protect him at all times, even if it takes away from my own personal time and pleasure. Lord Dai-my father and brother have sacrificed a lot for me already; it's about time I start paying back my dues." she stated.

"So you'll go?"

"I have to."

* * *

"Tomoe, give me the flipping suitcase! I can't call myself a familiar if I can't handle one suitcase."

Tomoe rolled his eyes in annoyance but smiled as he hoisted the suitcase higher up in the air, making Sakura growl before she started jumping for it, desperately swinging her claws at the handle in hopes of grabbing it. Behind her, the giggles of their friend's shattered the remaining morning silence, smiles clearing away their formerly somber expressions as they watched the two foxes.

"Do you really have to leave?" Nanami asked Atomu softly.

"I wish we didn't but I must go reclaim my father's home and position before someone else tries to take it again. However, next time you are on break from school, Sakura, Hiromi, and I would love for you all to come visit us." Atomu cooed.

Nanami's smile widened. "I would love that! Thank you so much!"

"There's no need for that. It is I that should be thanking you. You were a very kind and generous hostess to us and Tomoe has been a great help to my sister. Mikage chose his successor well." Atomu purred. After a momentary pause, he reached into his pocket and produced a box the size of his palm and handed it to the goddess. "This is for you. I saw it a little while ago and thought you might like it."

Nanami's eyes sparkled as she threw her arms around Atomu's neck, completely oblivious to the blush invading his entire face. "Thank you so much! I'm really touched."

"You haven't even looked at it yet."

"I know I'll like it. Thank you, Atomu."

Fiddling with his robe's collar as his skin radiated excess heat, the demigod pulled away. Turning, he expected to see Sakura and Tomoe still arguing but was instead met by the sight of the two hungrily locking lips, the bag placed in the magic carriage Nanami was lending them and all but forgotten as they pressed against one another in a final farewell.

"If you two are done flirting now, we should get on the road." He called teasingly as he and Hiromi made their way over to the cart and climbed in.

A sigh escaped Tomoe's lips as he finally broke the kiss. "Don't you dare forget about me."

"I won't. No chasing any pretty maidens while I'm away."

"I'm going to miss you constantly annoying me with your clumsiness and inexperience."

"We'll see each other again before you know it." Sakura replied before placing a tender peck on his nose and scrambling into the cart after her brother and friend.

As the cart took off into the air, more waves and farewell wishes were exchanged between the two parties till the cart finally disappeared from view. Once they had gone, Nanami returned her attention to the box she had received and absentminded began to toy with the ribbon wrapped around it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Mizuki exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay! Don't rush me!" Nanami retorted before carefully undoing the bow while the others all crowded around her. A gasp left her lips as she removed the lid of the box to reveal a gold necklace with a thin chain and a sakura pink gemstone attached to it. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. You know that this is a courting gift though, don't you?" Tomoe interrupted, ruining the moment.

Nanami's brows scrunched together. "Huh?"

"For gods, giving another deity such a gift would be considered a courting gift. By accepting it, you have agreed to court Atomu."

"W-What?!"

"Quite clever of him, if you ask me. Oh Mizuki, I am quite curious to learn what exactly happened between you and Ayano that led you to kiss her?"

"Eeh?! How did you know about that?!"

"Mizuki, you kissed Ayano?!"

"Yes! I mean, no! It was just on the cheek anyways!"

"I think I'll take my leave now."

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to kill you for sure now, sly fox!"

"Mizuki, get back here! You still haven't told me what happened!"


	26. Epilogue

_Months later..._

Nanami couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Tomoe pace impatiently back and forth across the floor of the carriage, his tail flicking anxiously back and forth and nearly tripping him on more than one occasion. The sound caught the fox's attention, causing him to whirl on his heels and scowl at her.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Oh, would you calm down? I just find it cute that you're so excited to see Sakura again." Nanami chirped with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Tomoe's cheeks flushed slightly before he resumed his pacing. "She was too busy with her studies to see me last time we visited so forgive me if I feel our reunion has been put off for long enough."

"Well, now that you and I have graduated, we should be able to come here more often." Nanami said.

"Not necessarily. There is still college to worry about and from what the tengu has told me, you get even more work in college than you did in high school." Tomoe retorted, pausing momentarily to peek out the window at the ground below.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Nanami groaned, shuddering as she recalled the long years she had ahead of her. "Let's not worry about the future and focus on the time we have to spend with our friends now, okay?"

Tomoe sighed and nodded his head. "Very well. Do you think Hiromi will be there?"

"I don't think so. Last I heard, she was taking a vacation at Mount Kurama so she could 'mend the men's armor.'" Nanami giggled. Standing up, she approached Tomoe and randomly threw her arms around him in a lazy hug, catching the fox by surprise.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy that you're happy. I was really worried about you after...you know." Nanami replied softly.

"Oh." Tomoe blushed slightly as he recalled that day. So much had happened since then and while he did miss what he and Nanami used to have, he wouldn't change anything that had happened to them. Judging by Nanami's expression, he could infer that she felt the same way.

"Tomoe...do you think I'll make a good wife someday?" Nanami suddenly asked, catching him offguard.

Tomoe's eyes went wide. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, it's just that when I was talking with Kei and Ami after the graduation, Kei brought up that Atomu might propose sometime since we've been dating for a while."

"I see." Tomoe mused. "Well, from my experience, you are very whiny and lazy at times-"

Nanami's heart started to sink.

"-but you possess the kindness, love, patience, and nurturing nature required to be a good wife and ultimately a mother, so I do believe you will make a great bride some day." the fox continued, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Tears sprang to Nanami's eyes as she squeezed Tomoe a little tighter. "Sakura better take great care of you when you two finally tie the knot. You deserve it."

"I would disagree but thank you." Tomoe crowed just as the cart began to descend. His ears perked up immediately and he threw open the doors of the flying carriage to behold Lord Daichi's- no, Lord Atomu's estate below them, and if he squinted hard enough, he could just make out a familiar redhead standing alongside her brother on the steps of the shrine. Heart rejoicing, he leaped out of the cart before it could even fully land and ran to Sakura, throwing his arms around her. Sakura hastily returned the gesture and buried her face into his chest as he peppered her ears and the top of her head with kisses.

"I missed you." he whispered huskily after depositing the last kiss.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry you had to wait so long to see me again." Sakura apologized as she raised her head to look him in the eye, her bang falling over her face.

"Your hair has gotten longer. Shall I trim it for you again while I'm here?" Tomoe cooed gently as he brushed the strands of hair out of her face.

"I would like that. Of course, I would ideally like to have it done before the end of the week." Sakura smiled, causing Tomoe's brows to scrunch together in confusion.

"What's at the end of the week?" he asked.

"Nanami didn't tell you?"

"No…"

Sakura's cheeks immediately flushed pink as she shot a bashful glance at her brother. After receiving a nod from him and a dismissive wave of the hand, she pulled Tomoe a little farther away before answering him in a hushed tone.

"I talked to my teachers and Atomu and they all think I'm ready, so I was hoping we could have our pre-mating ceremony at the end of this week. We sent a message out to Nanami and she replied, so we figured you knew-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence before Tomoe's lips had grabbed hold of hers. Purring softly, she sank her hands into his hair and allowed him to back her up against a wall as his hands cradled her back, pulling her to him. After a few heated minutes, they broke apart to stare longingly into one another's eyes.

"That sounds wonderful. You're sure you're ready though?"

"I am, and you've been kept waiting long enough."

"Won't this be hard one you though if I'm living in one place and you in another?"

"Atomu and I discussed that and we think we came up with a plan. You see, Ayano recently showed back up."

"The chameleon?"

"Yes, and after a few days of looking around and talking with my brother, she agreed to become his second familiar. Atomu still needs to talk to Nanami about it, but he's thinking perhaps we could do some sort of tradeoff where you and I go with him for a month while Ayano and Mizuki stay with her for a month and vice versa."

"I see. Atomu could always just propose to Nanami as well so we are all together then." Tomoe commented, causing Sakura to laugh.

"I suggested that as well, and given how red Atomu's cheeks got, I'm not sure he is quite ready for that measure just yet."

"Well, whatever happens, so long as I have you then I shall be content." Tomoe purred as he playfully nuzzled her neck. Giggling, Sakura tried to push him off of her but with no luck. Meanwhile, Nanami and Atomu stood nearby watching the entire ordeal go down.

"I don't think I've ever seen Tomoe smile this much. I'm happy for him." the goddess commented as she watched Sakura break free from Tomoe's grasp and run off as he playfully chased after her.

"Indeed. They are good for one another." Atomu replied as he snuck a glance at the brunette. After an awkward moment of silence, he swallowed thickly and continued, "Nanami, what you think about the two of us getting engaged?"

"EH?!"

* * *

 **And that's the end! This has been such a fun book to write, you guys! It means so much to me that you all loved this story and I am thankful for all of your support! I would love for you to check out some of my other stories if you like but if not that's completely fine. Again, thank you so much for your support and happy reading!**


End file.
